


Not A Bad Thing

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Angels, Comedy, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, akihito is a demon, childish father, fem!Aki, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito was the successor of King Takaba III and was destined to take the throne as an overlord to replace the King. But several events ensued and Aki was thrown at the country named Japan, and met one powerful human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon's First Day Out

Every demons couldn't take their eyes away as a beautiful man-slash-woman made him/her entrance into the castle's hall. He (after several minutes of focusing the view, the demons finally knew that the person's a man) strode confidentally towards the big great door at the end of the hall with a file full with stacks of paper in his left hand. His heels stomped hastily at the polished floor as he brought his fist on the door's surface, knocking slightly to reveal his presence to whoever was standing at the other side of the door.

He was answered by an insidious silence and he tried to knocked once again, only to be ignored seconds later. The volcano inside him couldn't be tempted down any longer as he finally hit the door several times before kicking it open. The demons/vassals that stood at the hall could only jaw-dropped at the attitude, knowing what room he just kicked open. It was a King's chamber, their King's chamber.

It felt like an action movies when the man himself just stayed in that kicking pose with his right leg still left mid-air, and the smoke was slowly formed at the bottom of the door because of the harsh treatment by the long-haired man. After a good 5 minutes had passed, he straightened up his position and cleared his throat, walking on the plushed red carpet that the vassals had diligently cleaned every day. 

When the figure had moved several metres away from the door, a loud slam could be heard through the room, indicating that the great door had just closed automatically. He held his head high as a sleeping old man in his throne came into view, with drool hanging in the corner of his mouth.

He stomped a heel against the rag as if announcing his presence, "Excuse me, King Takaba."

The old man reluctantly opened his wrinkled eyes and adjusted his visions. He smiled at the sight of a familiar younger man came into his view. 

"Ah, Fei-kun! What brought you here?"

The younger man (that was revealed as Fei) felt irritated by the childish treatment, but he just shrugged it off. _I have to deal with this professionally. He is, after all, the Netherworld's overlord, he mused._

"I am terribly sorry to had awaken you from your nap, King Takaba. But I have a report that is very important to your ears, I should say.", Fei then fished his reading glasses from his pants pocket and settled it perfectly on his nose. He opened the file and some paper fleed, but he reflexely caught it before it could touch the ground. 

"We have had an agreement between the Netherworld and the Celestia to stop the war, and we, the angels, had happily complied to such a welcoming request. But then, one of your demon.. Or your son to be precise, had unconsciously broke the terms by--" 

"Let me guess, did he bully the angels again?" 

"Ah yes, you are correct, King Takaba.", Fei closed his file and flashed a professional smile to the older man. 

The King was seen pondered to himself then a sigh escaped his mouth as he rubbed his temple. "I can't help it, Fei-kun. He was blessed with that nature from his mother and as his father I can't stop his stubborn act." 

"However, with all due respect, King Takaba, I, represent the Archangels, had sued an equitable punishment for Prince Akihito." 

There was a pregnant silence between them and the male angel just waited patiently for the Netherworld overlord to make his decision. Honestly, he just wanted to go back home to Celestia and continued his afternoon tea time with his little angel friend, Tao. 

"I will surely give him a punishment, Fei-kun. And I will soon inform you regard the matter." 

The long-haired angel then smiled one last time before turning around and walked on his heels. Leaving the King and his lonely throne to think about the said person they just discussed, his successor, Takaba Akihito. 

\--------------------------- 

"You have to look at that ugly face of Sudoh when I tricked him into that tiny well!" 

Teenagers voices could be heard several miles away from the castle, in one of the Netherworld Town, Titania. A honey-colored hair was seen bobbed up and down, going down with the rythm of its owner's legs movement. 

Takaba Akihito walked happily through the town's street with his besties, Takato and Kou. The three of them had been friends since they were kid. At first, Takato and Kou were his vassals, but as the time went by, they grew closer and closer and right then, they were inseparrable. 

The town's people knew who Akihito was. He's the King's one and only successor, hell with whoever didn't know it. They respected him as much as they respected their king. They loved Akihito as much as they loved their king. 

Akihito, Takato, and Kou had halted at their usual place, their basecamp, Kou's tiny home. With only a bed, a fireplace, and a tiny table, Kou had successfully got through his past 23 years of life. Akihito had offered him a nicer home but he denied, saying that that house is the only inheritance his mother gave him before she passed away. Akihito couldn't fight that kind of reason, could he? 

The three butts then made contact with the cold surface of the rocky floor as they sat in a circle. They still laughed from their earlier encounter with one of the angels that was sent down from Celestia, Sudoh. 

"He idiotically followed me saying that he would help me and boom!, he fell into my trap!", Akihito laughed his ass off and his two fellows followed in unison, laughing like old men would do in cheap bars. 

"Hell, you're so evil dude! But seriously, the look on his face could kill me!", a single tear was formed at the corner of Kou's eyes as he rolled down on his stomach to hit the floor several times from the laughing bubble inside his belly. 

After satisfying themselves with the laughing session, the three fella finally found their ways to catch their breaths. Kou then stood up and strode to some corner of his tiny establishment only to reveal three cans of their favorite cheap beer. The gulping sounds could be heard when they downed away their beer, and clearing their thirst. 

Takato had savored every last taste the beer could offer him before finally speaking, "Hey Aki, don't you think that your father will get mad at you? He had signed the treaty of peace between Celestia and Netherworld and I don't think he will pick your pranks lightly." 

"Don't worry. He is just a family guy. He would forgive me if I show him my wide puppy eyes, and tomorrow you would see me wandering off again, bullying the angels!", he snickered wickedly as he looked at the now empty cans. 

Kou and Takato exchanged looks as they assured themselves that their friend was going to be okay, and then they joked around again, making a fool out of themselves. 

The knock on the front door caught their attention as Kou stood up in one swift movement to grab the door knob. To their surprise, the familiar royal bodyguard from (of course) Akihito's castle came into view as his large, built body almost filled the whole spaces at the front door, blocking every possible light sources the outside world could provide. 

"Heyyaaaa~ Ken-chaan! What's up?", Akihito came from behind Kou with his hand hung on his friend's shoulders. 

Ken is a personal bodyguard Aki's father had assigned to keep his son out of trouble. But the trouble itself that planted on Ken's face told otherwise. 

"Takaba-sama, the King wants to meet you.", he said sternly, with no emotion showed in his stoic face. 

Akihito looked questionely at the stone built man, "What does he want?" 

"I am afraid I couldn't tell it myself." 

The blonde demon then shrugged it off and excused himself from his two best friends. 

After exiting the place, both demons walked to the castle car and shifted inside, with Akihito at the back seat and Ken at the driver one. Both were silent the whole ride back to the castle. Akihito just stared blankly at the town's scenery and Ken glued his eyes on the road, safety first. 

The castle gate opened up by the vassals hurriedly, allowing the black familiar car to came into the castle's ground. Once the car had came to a halt, Akihito opened the car door himself and let himself out with Ken hot on his heels. 

Every vassals that stood in his way made way for him and some even bowed, but the demon prince didn't seem to realise it. He hated when people bow at him, _hell, he's not a god for hellhound's sake!_

His feet then made contact with the polished floor at the hall, with the big great door at the end of it. He quickly strode towards it and knocked several times. 

A "come in" came behind the door and Akihito was surprised. 

_My father always takes a nap at this hour.. How could he answer me then?_

He pushed the door and made his entrance confidentally but the sudden glare that was sent flying from his father's gaze made him shrink into little mushrooms. 

"What's up daddy!!!!", Akihito ran to his old man planning to hug him but a palm suddenly came in front of his face and jerked it away. 

"I see you have already come, my son.", he cleared his throat and let out his hoarse voice. 

_Okay...this is creepy..._

"Yes I...have?", the smaller demon just stratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

"I have an important matter to talk to you---" 

"I swear it's not me who stole your strawberry short cake!", Akihito then clasped his hand together and bowed in an apologetic gesture. 

"That's not what I want to talk about! But yeah.. I feel a little bit sad about my strawberry shortcake...", his voice trailed off, "Anyway, let's be serious now, Takaba Akihito!" 

"If you say so..thenn.." 

"The angel Liu Fei Long had came hours ago informing me about you bullying angels again.." 

Akihito slumped at his spot, "Father, we had talked about this million times and I swear I had said that I didn't bully them! I just pulled a little prank at them.." 

"Oh? Unconsciously throwing an angel down the tiny, narrowed well is called _pulling a little prank?_ ", the king's eyes grew sharper and his son just shrunk even further. 

"But he has wings damn it! He could fly out of that well!!" 

"But the well is too tiny my son, even his wings had stucked above him and he needed several men to help him out of that well." 

Akihito frowned, "So what? You want to punish me or something?" 

Of course, your action is intolerable and the Archangels had protested saying I had neglected my own son and let him be wild. So, I had decided an equitable punishment for you, my son." 

_Change to plan B!_ The demon prince threw his father his most angelic and puppy eyed look his face could provide, a single tear was seen rolling down his cheek as he knelt and glued his hands together, changing into the pleading position, "Father, I know I have been a jerk, an intolerable bastard or whatever you want to call me, but please, I have no time to put up with your punishment and my friends gonna miss me if I long gone for that...you don't have the heart to carelessly abandon their caring feeling for me right?", _please, please, please, please..._

"Let me correct you, a demon does _not_ have a heart, my child." 

Akihito felt like a hammer was thrown and landed perfectly on top of his head. His father never once shrugged that reason off. He usually softens and let him go after several moments. 

Okay.. I will do the punishment.. For you father, for you..", the demon prince felt like crying but held himself tight. 

"I will send you down to the human world, my son..." 

_Ah! That's an easy task! So I only have to adapt to the human world right? Living with them for only several day--_

______"...in a woman's form, and you'll live there for a month."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito's mouth gapped open, eyes widened from shock. Honestly, he could take it up until the 'send you down to the human world', but he simply couldn't disgest the words that came after that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But father.. You can't do this to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can Akihito, I can. I am the King and my orders are absolute, no matter if it's for my vassals, or my son.", he sternly declared._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde demon's fiery emotions flared that instant but he knew his father too well. No one would have the guts to go against him, it is the same as fueling an eternal flame. _Hell would break loose_ he should say. _ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn't have any chance, "But father.. What about my friends? I couldn't go a single day without them!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The king chuckled, "Ohoho, for that, my son, I have kindly escorted them here.", with that said, the old man brought his hand on the mid air, and did a circular motion with it. A red bright fire then lit under his palm, then grew bigger, and bigger, until the flame layered his hand whole. He shot the fire to an empty space not too far from his spot when the fire then went big and tall, as tall as a normal demon would be._ _ _ _ _ _

______To Aki's surprise, his two besties jumped awkwardly from the big red hole, and dropped all four on the polished floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kou?! Takato?!", Akihito knelt on his knees and drew a hand to help his friends standing up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They gladly want to accompany you down the human world my son. I have given them the ability to change their form to anything they wish, so you can use them whenever you see fit."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two demons had that frightened look on their faces and Akihito immediately glared, "You didn't force them, did you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who knows.", the King smiled a fatherly smile and slumped back to his seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______His old wrinkled hand then once again did that circular motion but this time, he shot the fire to his son, making the fire danced around him. Akihito jumped a little and tried his best to get ride of those flames that surrounded him. But it's too late, the fire had caged him and all that was seen was a giant fire ball. Takato and Kou could only stared at it, hell if they're a demon, they'd still prayed for their friend's safety._ _ _ _ _ _

______After several minutes of tension, the fireball slowly vanished, and within a blink of an eye, a figure of a woman was standing in front of them. The woman has the same hair color as Aki, the same eye color, and everything was pretty much the same except the body curves. _It looked like Aki with longer hair and bigger chest.. With pointed nipples?__ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What!", she cried out in disbelief. Her shirt was a little narrowed from her now curvy body._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Takato and Kou found themselves flabbergasted at the sight in front of them. A demon girl with no bra had stood with the same expression as them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You look beautiful as a girl, my son.", the king satisfyingly chuckled out, earning a full attention from the three teenagers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You mean this is Aki?!", Kou blurted out without thinking. The girl now was staring at her two best friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh fuck yes this is me Kou! But... How..?", her body slid down and finally grew limp at the cold hard floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The King stood from his spot and walked closer to his son-slash-daughter, bent down and knelt before her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Takaba Akihito, your punishment starts at this very moment. I hope you enjoy it well until the last second of it.", the fireball magically appeared in the King's hand and it swallowed the teenagers whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They disappeared without a trace and the King hoped for his son the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______\---------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The three teenagers fell in a dark alley on some crowded and busy street in a big city. Akihito felt his head throb as she struggled to stand up, along with Takato and Kou. They were so dazed off and confused on where did they just land. Takato shifted his eye vision to the street and saw a familiar words on the billboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Can you tell where we land?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hm.. It seems that we landed on a city called Tokyo."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kou and Akihito stared at Takato suspiciously, "What?", he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How could you know that this is Tokyo?", Akihito asked her friend cautiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I learned a bit things about human world, and I know that the human world is divided into several countries, same like the towns in Netherworld. This one is called Tokyo that is located in Japan. Look, that word's called Kanji.", he pointed out and his friends just followed where his index finger led them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito just shrugged, "Okay, Mr. Big Brain, let's get outta of here and figure out what we could do in this place.", she walked confidentally ahead of her friends but then realised that her two fellows didn't move an inch._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?", she asked, her eyebrow arched._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Are you sure you're gonna head out looking like.. That?", Kou asked back unsurely, careful not to hurt his friend's (probably) fragile heart since he was now a _she.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What? I look normal right?", she scanned her appearance then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She wore a white t-shirt, her jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers, just like when her father sent her to the human world along with the boys. Well, maybe because of her growing chests, the shirt was lifted up a little, showing the outside world her little navel, but it didn't matter. And... The problem was her nipples. It pointed out and the shape was formed perfectly on the white t-shirt, like little buds. It felt colder than usual so it was kind of perked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Takato glared, "No you don't. You're a girl now dammit, act like a girl! You even don't wear any bra that's why your nipples are showing off.", he sighed, "Maybe it's wise after all for the King to send us with her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kou nodded, "Yeah, she's dumber than any dogs, so dense!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito frowned, silently asking 'what should I do then?'. Of course that silent question was caught perfectly by the guys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look, I'm gonna change my form into a jacket, so I could cover you up, how about that?", Takato offered, but he himself was pretty unsure about his given ability._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl just agreed, if that's what it takes to take the uneasiness out of her friends then, she just has to deal with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Takato inhaled deeply before concentrating his mind, thinking about the form of jacket he wanted to be. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped his fists altogether. Kou watched intensely as he waited impatiently on what was about to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The familiar fire that once appeared on the King's hand was suddenly surrounding Takato. Just like the way that old man changed Akihito to become a woman, Takato appeared when the fire vanished, showing his friends his new form as a black leathered jacket. Kou and Akihito gapped in awe and amazement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's cool!", she squealed, along with Kou that finally found enough power to shut his dropping jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Whatever, just wear me, Aki!", the jacket talked back and the girl happily drapped it over her slender shoulders, feeling the warmth radiating from it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kou helped her on zipping it up, making the little buds hid inside the jacket-made-out-from-Takato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They finally walked out of the alley and an enormous amount of people showed before them. The people were busy with themselves, talking in the phone, sipping a certain kind of drink with 'starbucks' plastered on it, and probably waiting for a transportation at one spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito's eyes wandered off like a lost child, absorbing every scenery her eyes could handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tall buildings, cars that were scattered on the busy streets, and the crowds excited her inner childish side. She wanted to go and explore that city, but her friend's elbow shock her up and wake her into reality. She glared a little bit at Kou but his sudden full of concern gaze washed her with a truck full of reality facts. They were lost, didn’t have anywhere to go, and were clueless about what are they going to do in the next 30 days. The King never really gave them a quest, he just simply said to live in the Human world and cursed Aki to become a girl, no more than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So they just walked through the city with no place to go, they just depended on their legs, going to everywhere it may brought them. Their legs fortunately stopped at a place who seemed to be a park, with street lights lightning the ways through the park and kids playing happily ith their goofy smiles. Akihito and Kou finally gave up and sat at one of the benches, staring off at the sight of the playground full of kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Great, now we are stuck here with nothing to do.”, Akihito spat bitterly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kou didn’t bother to look at her to feel the desperation radiating off of her. Takato was the same, though his friends couldn’t see him pout because of his current form. “But the human world is pretty much in the same shape as the Netherworld, don’t you think so, guys?”, he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kou jumped a little bit when the jacket suddenly talked, but the memory of his friend turned into a jacket hit him and he relaxed, “Yeah, there are so many buildings just like the Netherworld. But of course, the citizens here are so different. Like, there is no zombie here, isn’t there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito nodded slowly, “I wonder if the system here goes the same like the Netherworld?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do we still need money to buy anything? In Netherworld, we need a lot of hell (HL) to buy food right?”, the demon girl elaborated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were so lost in thoughts when suddenly a ball of lights shone in front of them. Akihito almost covered her honey-colored eyes when a man’s figure could be seen slowly appearing when the light casted away. The black braided long hair caught her attention as she finally realized who the man was. “You... Fei Long?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kou averted his gaze and met the latest man’s gaze. He gapped, “You mean.. That angel Fei Long?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man then bowed slightly and raised his head, “Good to see you guys, and.. nice apperance you have there, Takaba Akihito.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito glared at the sudden quip the man just threw at her, “What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just given a request from your father to guide you through your 30 days on the human world. This is simply called a tutorial. I bet you didn’t even know what you have to do first thing when you arrived here, no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl opened her mouth to protest but she couldn’t find a voice to speak up. She has pride but Fei Long is right. She was so clueless at the moment and probably needed some help to start this weird punishment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fei Long smiled, “I heard your punishment is changing into a woman and live in the human world for 30 days straight, correct?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito and Kou nodded monotunously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, as you can see here, your father had sent you to a country that exists in the human world called Japan, and now you’re in one of the big cities it has, named Tokyo. Of course, the currency that’s used here is not HL, but it’s called Yen.”, Fei Long drew several paper out of his long sleeves and handed it carefully on Akihito’s palms. She just stared at it for moments before looking at the angel for further explanation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“First things first, you have to find a place to live, to sleep, to eat, to do your everyday chores. And for that, I’ve given you those money to find one. You’ve to rent it, and the place you’re going to rent is called an apartment. I will show you one once we’re done with this tutorial. And after that, you’ve to find a job, earn money on your own. Well, that’s pretty much how humans live; sleep, eat, work, have fun; you didn’t have any problem to understand that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blonde girl nodded rapidly, “Don’t underestimate the power of Prince Takaba Akihito!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Angel Fei Long just rolled his eyes before continuing, “Let’s go, we have to find you some place to sleep through the night before the sun sets.”, he then disappeared for another five minutes and went back to their place with a more casual clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait, what did you just do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Disappearing for 5 minutes? Well, as you can see, when I explained you the whole thing earlier, people couldn’t see me because I was in my angel form. And I just came back here after changing into my human form. I am afraid if I leave you too early, you would cause more trouble than neccesary so I wisely decided to watch over you for awhile.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito just snorted but then followed the angel everywhere he went. Because she pretty much didn’t know anything about the city. Maybe she would learn something after following this man around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\-----------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito flopped down on her new couch as she settled comfortably on it. Kou and Takato (he was currently back to his demon/human form after hours of being a jacket) had perfectly sat their asses in front of the TV, still wondering if the channel here is the same as the Netherworld. They just love to compare things up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They finally found an apartment for them for about 6 hours straight of searching, with no rest. Fei Long is simply a devil beneath the angel form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he was kind of useful though. He had given them the ability to speak fluent Japanese. Maybe angels do really have that fairy-god-mother-like magic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“This is some money to provide you tonight’s dinner. I’m gonna head back to Netherworld to report about your progress so far. If you need anything, just use this necklace to call me.”_

_________Akihito brought said necklace to her eye level and observed it carefully. Maybe it was poisoned or something, knowing that it was given by a certain kind of angel that likes to tease her when she (he) was little. The necklace itself was graced with a blue shapphire diamond at the centre of it, and the golden ring surrounded it. It was beautiful, for her woman’s eyes, but maybe for her man’s side, he would see it like any other necklace, simple and ordinary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kou, I wonder when did I get this necklace fetish.. because right now I honestly love the necklace that shitty angel gave me.”, the blonde girl unconsciously blurted out, earning a full attention from her black-haired friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh please Aki, you’re a woman now, of course you’d like necklaces and such, it’s normal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Takato blent in with the conversation, “By the way Aki, I seriously think that you really need to buy bra, because I couldn’t change into a jacket everytime you want to head out, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akihito looked questiontly at her other friend, who sat across them at the floor. “I don’t understand. Why do I need to hide my nipples anyway? I always have no problem showing it as a guy, so what difference does it make if i am a girl?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Both guys just face-palmed their own faces as they stared awkwardly at the only girl in their living space. They’re not quiet sure if Aki was clueless or just plain dumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The girl suddenly stood up from her couch and stretched her tense muscles before speaking, “Hey, let’s get some beers from the bars! I believe the beers here are just the same as the beers that are served at Titania’s local bars.”, she went to the front room that went by the name of ganken (she just learned it from Fei) and was about to slip his tiny foot into her blue sneakers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kou and Takato then went into berserk, trying their hard to prevent the girl from going any further, but to no avail. Akihito was as stubborn and hard as a rock, you couldn’t simply defeat his wants when he says that he wanted it... except if you’re his father. But in this case, maybe you should say, ' _her_ father’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Takato then hurriedly turned into the same jacket like earlier and Kou wore his shoes hastily. Akihito waited in front of the door impatiently as she tapped the floor with her sneakers, making that tension rythm for the guys to impove up their paces on preparing on going out with her. After a good 6 minutes and a half, two teenagers (with one teenager who turned into a jacket) headed out into the cold, chilling air of the night in Tokyo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They’d learned earlier that their current apartment was located in the narrowed streets of Shinjuku, one of most busy streets when the night comes. They walked clumsily to one bar and to another, and got kicked out after three mugs of beers because they couldn’t pay...they innocently forgot to bring the money Fei had given them earlier. _He said they should save up for dinner..right?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Their legs had wandered enough when they suddenly departed in front of a tall building with a ‘Sion Club’ written across the little billlboard before it. There were so many people with good-looking clothes went in and out. And there were so many goons that stayed alarm at the area, watching over if something suspicious may comes up. Akihito watched full of amazement as the sight of a drunken man got kicked out by one of the goons came into her view. She snorted a laugh when suddenly the urge to come into that building won over her senses. She was really, really curious about what was behind that thick black doors. What or who make it looks like an important place? She desperately wanted an answer and decided to find out herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Wait.”, Kou’s hand suddenly shot out from behind her, preventing any other steps to be comitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“What?”, she glanced at the black-haired man through her slender shoulders, hissing some irritating sound through her little mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Look, I know that you’re a prince at the Netherworld and could do whatever, whenever you want but in this world, you’re no one. I sense so much danger out from that place and I highly recommend you to stop staring at that building or else I’m gonna drag you to your apartment, with or without your permission.”, Kou spoke harshly but Akihito just shrugged it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Aww.. come on! You can’t just cast away a woman’s curiosity, can you? I promise if something comes off, I will go out immediately out of the area and the idea of coming back won’t flash through my mind! Please... Kou?”, she started using one of her tricks, using her big puppy eyed to confuse her opponent, and this time, the victim was obviously our poor Kou._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kou grunted in frustration from his friend’s wicked trick. He had known this trick too well but he didn’t think that he could get away from that deadly blow. He really was weak against puppy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Okay.. I’m with you this time, girl. So what’s the plan? You want to sneak inside or something? Because I don’t think the owner would take outsider kindly.”, Kou had dragged Akihito to a dark back alley but never tore away his gaze from those big scary goons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I want you to become a bug and observe the people who successfully go in. Find out what things they got in them to be permitted to go inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Wait, are you the boss now? Ordering me?”, Kou glared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I’m not ordering, I’m demanding, and...pleading.”, Akihito once again flashed his devilish puppy eyes and Kou couldn’t take it anymore.  
The black haired guy then changed into a tiny bug with tiny pair of wings. Akihito smiled at it before muttering a ‘go’. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She waited patiently at her hideout for about 10 minutes, but her friends didn’t give any hint of showing up. She hissed in desperation and frustration. _What if Kou didn’t make it? What if people swapped him away and he hit the brick wall? What if his wings gave out and he fell on the ground with people mercilessly trying to step on him? What if-_

__________“I bet you’re assuming bad things to happen to me.”, that familiar voice rang in her right ear as it perked up and she turned to meet the voice owner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my God Kou! I thought you’ve already die!”, she hugged her friend close but was pushed the second that her hands drapped over his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s harsh...”, his voice trailed off, “Hey, by the way. I saw a black card flashed everytime the guests want to go in. They showed the bodyguards that black card and once it’s identified, the guards just let them in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akihito lost in thought once again, “Do you remember what the card looks like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course, I have a brilliant memory here, see?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiled almost warm and brightly at Kou, and he desperately wanted to think that she didn’t have any wicked trick to play at him anymore, “You can change your form to anything you wish, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“yes.. I.. can?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She chuckled, “Then.. change into that black card! I could use you to be identified as one of the guests, and boom!, we will be at the other side of that black doors within seconds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy just thought about it harder than before. Should he keep up with his friend’s ridiculous request? He shook his head, _I already told her that I will help her.._ he mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then once again, the big Kou had turned into a lifeless black card, with the ‘Club Sion’ and ‘special member’s card’ words plastered on it. Akihito caught it before it fell perfectly on time. After several inhale and exhale, she finally braved herself and walked confidentally towards the goons, who immediately stared back at the sudden movement that moved in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Akihito was face to face with the guards, one of them greeted her with a “May I see your card, miss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without saying any word, she shoved the card a.k.a Kou to the guards and one of them stared at it intensely, then stared at the girl, then back to the card, over and over until Akihito’s patience had wore thin. “So?”, she asked rather sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please excuse my rudeness of letting you wait, you may come in.”, the two of them moved aside to give a space for the young lady to walk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The doors were opened just for her and were closed once she was inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was actually a night club..but the high class one. So many people wore tuxedos and night dresses. She felt herself shrunk by the luxury that surrounded her completely. She was not sure if it was because of her female form or what, but she felt rather annoyed by the women’s gaze that drapped over her. _Do I really look that weird?_

___________She went to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender stared at her awkwardly for a few seconds before going back to the shelves of various alcohols and mixed her her desired drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I shall enjoy this for awhile while it lasts, the demon thought to herself._


	2. Demon's First Human Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki met with so many humans, including the golden eyed human who seemed to follow her every moves.

The music blasted and pounded at her ears. The rythm slowly made her head bobbed up and down, enjoying the beat. Takaba Akihito still found herself sat at her bar stool for a good a half hour, with no one approaching her, which was a good thing. She gripped the tumbler that was filled with her favorite tight, before deciding that it’s time for her to show off her dancing skills on the dance floor.  
She didn’t know why did she get so nervous, but after several failed attempt to calm herself, her legs had already touched the glimmering light from the cold floor of the dance space. 

The people danced mindlessly with each other, some danced with her/his partners, and some just danced pitifully alone. Akihito didn’t mind dancing alone though, because she never had a girlfriend in the first place. She was never interested in romance and such, it was too complicated. There were so many vassals that were suffering from a heartbreak back then at the castle, and that caused their work to pilled up and before they noticed it, the castle had grew to be a trashcan, full of garbage and dirty. Aki remembered that horrifying time when her father ordered her to clean the gardens with a lot of vassasls.  
She shook that thought quickly and intended to blend with the music. Fortunately, the people didn’t realize that she had been standing there doing nothing for some quiet time now. 

The music changed into a more upbeat one, with the speakers blasted people’s ears mercilessly. Akihito started off with walking side ways and swap her hips left to right. Then the movement improved drastically into her sandwiching other person. Her eyes were closed, she was drowned by the euphoria of being inside a high class night club and danced in it.  
She brought her hands on the air and begin to swung it too, but carefully, not to hit anyone with it. Her hips were like singing with the music, seductively swinging. Her cheeks were flushed at the moment because of the alcohol, making some old men grew hungry of her. 

An old man swiftly went beside her and intended to grop her ass. At that time, Kou and Takato were at full alarm, afraid that their friend was about to get harrass at her first day in human world. The boys (in the current form) shoke wildly to wake the girl from her dreamy land. But to no avail. The wrinkled hand had already landed perfectly on the girl’s butt, and of course Aki woke up and turned to see the pervert. A middle aged man came into view with his blushing face and smug grin. Of course the demon girl felt disgusted and intended to slap the man’s face but his hand caught hers swiftly and immobilized her.

_What the hell with this woman form? It’s so weak I couldn’t even fight this man’s grip!_

Akihito just shut her eyes altogether when suddenly a bigger shadow loomed over her, surrounding her by the darkness. The hand that gripped her minutes ago was forcefully being unlatch by someone, and the sorrowful voice of that old man rung in the thin air. The blonde girl opened her eyes slowly to see someone bigger before her eyes, with no emotion and sunglasses hang at his built nose. 

"Are you okay, miss?”, the man asked with his stoic voice. Akihito could only nod by the sudden gentleman act from the man, wondering if it’s only because of service or it’s pure to help her out. 

“Who are you?”, Akihito asked lowly, still shivered from the sensation of being paralyzed by someone for the first time. 

“I’m just a worker here, ma’am. And my employer seemed to want to meet you.” 

_Employer? Is it like boss or something? So he said that his boss wants to meet me? I didn’t do something stupid here, did I?_ “What does your boss want with me?” 

"I’m sorry, but he just simply ordered me to take you to his office. Now, please follow me.” 

_Is this some kind of a service? Maybe the new guests are taken to see the owner so they could get to know the boss better. Hmm.. I like this guy, he seemed to be a down-to-earth boss.._

Akihito was lost in her own thought when suddenly a big hand reached her smaller ones and dragged her out of the mass of people to somewhere quieter. She didn’t say anything though, just kept following the big guy and waited to see what intention did the boss want with her. 

They walked through the halls, and met with so much corridors. The room full of people earlier was for the common guests, who only want to drink and dance and casual things people like to do in a nightclub. Then, they arrived at the VIP rooms section, where those very important people enjoyed themselves with much more expensive liquor and whiskey than at the common room. There were so many VIP rooms, and the sizes were various as well. But one more thing for sure, those rooms were provided with the sounproof walls. Because the demon obviously couldn’t hear a thing from each rooms. 

Back at the Netherworld, her father used those soundproof walls at the torturing room, when he tortured the prisoners to speak the truth. Well, that’s because the King himself didn’t want those sorrowful screams to get out of the room. Akihito had tried to scream there at once, and the sound didn’t leak out. 

Her eyes wandered elsewhere when suddenly the man that guided her through that labyrinth had came to a halt. She bumped at the wide back and hissed, “What’s wrong?!”, she yelled. 

"I am sorry ma’am, but we’ve arrived.”, the bodyguard stepped aside to let the little lady took in what the guard saw. There, stood a gian polished mahogany door that reflected the dim light of the corridor. 

She glanced a look behind her and the set of VIP rooms suddenly disappeared, like this whole hall just belonged to the room at the other side of the great door. 

"What floor are we at?”, she asked hesitantly. Because she didn’t hear any loud noise, just the murmured one from the music. 

"We are at the 15th floor, ma’am.”, his big hand silently made way to the door knob, and opened it slightly, only to popped his head between the little opening of the door. 

The guard’s face came back into Akihito’s view and his mouth twitched a little, “Please come in." 

The blonde girl shifted inside and the guard excused himself. Her eyes traveled the whole spacious room that spreaded before her before it landed on the man that at clearly at the end of the room. 

The room was dim light, but the city’s skyline shone through the window, illuminating some parts of the big window. The moon was clearly up at the sky and shone weakly, with stars twinkled, surrounding it. The other side of the room was dimmer, but she still could see what does the occupant look like. Those shimmering golden orbs stared straight through her, seeing right through her, like the owner knows anything about her. The person that looked like a man sat silently on what looked like a comfortable office chair, with his back leaning on it and the arms crossed his chest. 

His upper body looked so nice, so appealing, especially that chest.. Akihito gulped at the sight that took her breath away instantly. She froze at the spot because of the gaze the man sent her that whole time. It felt like the world had stopped, and they’re in their own world. The demon shivered a little when the man looked at her with that predator look.  
After several minutes of doubting, she walked towards the grand desk and was met face to face with said man. His eyes were full with enough amusement that could send Aki’s temper to the moon. 

"What do you want with me?”, she asked, full with pride. The man before her just widened his smirk. 

"You seem to be a good dancer down there.”, he chuckled, eyes never leaving the blonde girl. 

Akihito grinned cheekily before answering, “Oho~ of course! Dancing is one of my greatest blessings!”, she pointed a finger to her chest. 

The man slowly stood up and walked circling his desk, only to found himself standing before her, a metre apart, “Is that so?" 

His black loafers stepped ahead, seizing the distance between them. Akihito felt her breath caught in her throat as the man silently strode towards her. They were an inch apart by then. 

The man’s bigger presence loomed over her smaller ones with his golden eyes eyed her hungrily. She had to tilt her head upwards to face him, eyes wide with wonders and kid’s excitement. A pair of big arms suddenly shot out from in front of her and slid down his waist, pulling her closer to its owner. She jolted a little bit by the sudden motion and her inner mind screamed the same order when the alarm in her was being activated, ‘run!’. 

But she still stood there, wondering what would the man do to her, with his arms circling her fragile body. The hands radiated warmth even through that branded suit, sending shivers down her spine. Her heartbeat rate was increasing out of the blue, making her thinking that maybe this man wasn’t an ordinary man. 

_Does he have some kind of supernatural power to control other people’s pulse?_ That maybe her weirdest question of the day, but she surely wanted to know. To know the reason why only by a single touch, this man could make her heartbeat paced up. 

It’s not because she didn’t want to run away, she just... couldn’t. The man before her seemed to immobilize her with some kind of an unknown force, the force she couldn’t fight her ass off even if she wants to. Her hands rested on his chest like its life depended on it. Their breaths joined in unison as their faces grew closer.

"You know, I really like seeing you dance like before.”, the man said lowly, hands still attached on Aki. 

“But I like it better if you dance in front of me, in my bed, on my lap." 

The girl’s eyes widened with confusion, wondering what the man just meant by that statement. 

But her tangled thoughts were mercilessly shoved to the back of her mind when suddenly the man before her pressed his lips on hers. 

Akihito jumped a little bit and trembled next when those sinful lips were surprisingly soft and.. addicting. She couldn’t get tired of the taste, the feel of it when it first touched her parted mouth. He pulled back a little to see her reaction, only to see the one he desired. She clearly wants more, it’s so obvious from the way her cheeks flushed like a tomato. He smirked. 

The black-haired man then continued his way, pushing that lips of his onto hers once again but with more force, more passion. She helplessly moaned into that action, only to gasped for air when suddenly the tongue that slept this whole time inside the man’s mouth made its way into Aki’s hot cavern. She was so surprised, of course, but also, didn’t want it to end. The taste of the man was so, so intoxicating. Akihito clung her hands behind those wide shoulders and pulled the man closer, wanting to taste more. The man, also put his right hand on her back, slowly attaching them. 

The black raven hair that she gripped since minutes ago were so soft. She loved the feel of it. It’s nice to the touch. 

Akihito unconsciously tiptoed her toes and tilted her head to one side. _Oh my fucking hellhound, does this kind of kiss have the right to be exist?_

After several minutes of intense mouth-attaching, they slowly drew apart, grasping for air. A trail of saliva was seen between their still wet mouths, silently bonding them. 

__Akihito’s eyes widened open, and her cheeks flushed. That was the first time she ever felt so embarassed in her life. Not because of mortification, but it’s because of something else.. she still couldn’t figure it out._ _

__The prideful side of her suddenly took over her nerves, as she shoved the man away from his grasp. She still panted and slowly made her eyes glared at the man, “What the fuck did you just do?!”, she yelled._ _

__The man froze for about 0.2 seconds before chuckling softly, “I just kissed you.”_ _

__“Oh? So you use to kiss strangers even before knowing their names?”, she quickly quipped, but slowly glueing her eyes on the polished, shining floor._ _

__“I don’t. But if said strangers are some kind of people like you, I might reconsider it.”_ _

___What does that mean?!_ “So you asked your bodyguard to take me into this office so you could harrass me, huh? Well, I’m not allowing it, and I’m going!”_ _

__Just as she was about to reach the door knob, a hand swiftly gripped her wrist and instantly paralyzing her in spot. Her heart suddenly beat again wildly from the sensation the hand gave. The place where it touched felt so hot, even her waist was still heating. This man is dangerous._ _

__“Wh-What?”, she desperately wanted to sound cool, but her traitorious voice just sounded otherwise. She cursed herself because of that._ _

__“Care to tell me your name?”_ _

__By that, Akihito thought deeply. _Should I give him my real name? But what if he plans to hunt me down after this?_ She frowned at that thought. _I’m a prince damn it! How can I get so scared by the thought of this mere human hunting me down? Just let him be and when the time comes, I will show him who’s the hunter and who’s the prey!__ _

__“Takaba Akihito.”, she replied without bothering a glance to him._ _

__A realisation suddenly hit her hard, _wait.. shouldn’t he be the first one to introduce himself?__ _

___“A gentleman should introduce himself first, no?”, she challenged._ _ _

___The man sounded completely amused by Aki’s behaviour, “Asami Ryuichi.”_ _ _

___They stayed like that for several minutes that felt like eternity when Akihito finally came back to her senses, “Well, if you’ll excuse me.”, she yanked her hand hard and that strong grip just let her go._ _ _

___She then stormed her heels down the hall and ended up on the elevator. Asami knew that she was gone when the sound ‘ding’ rolled in his ears._ _ _

___As he went back to his leather seat, Suoh came in with a knock. After giving a “come in”, his trustworthy bodyguard came and stood like a stiff pillar._ _ _

___“Asami-sama, the girl who you just requested is seen heading downstairs. Should I catch her?”_ _ _

___Asami shook his head slowly before showing his goon his trademark smirk, “No, you just let her be for now. If fate says yes, we should meet with her soon. But I don’t think she will run away from me.”, after all the kiss we shared ealier already bonded my string to her, he silently added._ _ _

___“You’re dismissed for now.”, the boss made his last order and Suoh bowed deeply in reply, before going out and closing the door shut._ _ _

____Takaba Akihito, huh? She seems to be an interesting person, I must say._ _ _ _

___\--------------------------_ _ _

___Takaba Akihito just got home after her night life adventure and immediately flopped down on her single bed after throwing her jacket off... throwing Takato off. The leathered jacket that silently stayed on the floor burnt and changed into a familiar grown-up man, a familiar grown up man with black hair. “Hey Aki! You could just drop me softly, can you? It hurts as fuck!”, he groaned in pain as he sat on the floor. The black Sion card that was tucked at the back pocket of her pants burnt as well and changed into Kou, “And you could pick me out of there, right? Your back pocket was so smelly, when was the last time you wash them?!”, both guys kept complaining about the girl’s harsh treatment to them but Aki just shrugged it off... she even rolled over to one side of the bed so her back was now facing them._ _ _

___Takato and Kou exchanged their confusing looks as they wondered about what the hell happened to their friend._ _ _

___“Aki, what’s wrong?”, Kou started shoking the limped lifemeat in front of him with full of concern, all complains forgotten._ _ _

___“Yeah, I’m sorry that I was a little bit harsh earlier, don’t get upset, ‘kay?”, Takato joined in unison as he shook the bed, planning to wake the girl to face them properly._ _ _

___After several times on inhaling and exhaling breath, a weak sigh came from Aki. The boys crawled closer to hear her, “It’s okay guys.. It’s not about you.. I just felt a litte.. sick.”, she exclaimed._ _ _

___Of course the demon guys couldn’t take it. _Hell, she was bright and cheerful as the morning sun but was suddenly turned gloomy when they got back from that dangerous club_. Takato sat on her bed and stared at her shoulders. They did know that she was being led to meet the owner earlier, and they knew exactly what happened, the kiss and all. And Akihito did look like she enjoy it. _So, what made her maiden heart weaken?__ _ _

___“Look, I know something’s happening. What happened?”_ _ _

___Akihito glanced through her shoulders, “You guys saw the whole scene right? Him kissing me all that. That’s what happened.”, she sighed._ _ _

___“I mean, what the hell made you look like a girl-in-her-puberty-state like this? Aki, I hate it when you’re hiding things from us.”, Kou joined his two friends as he sat on the bed as well. Somehow, Kou and Takato looked like parents who just scolded their daughter._ _ _

___“He did something weird to me guys.. I mean, maybe my father changed my manly feeling as well but I’m pretty sure that I’m not the type of person to get captivated easily. His kiss was so addicting that I actually craved more.. and everything that he did to me in that single room made my heart raced so fast, it almost hurt me. Say, do you think that he’s some kind of a witch or magician that was sent by that Fei to kill me?”, both men got stunned by their friend’s words._ _ _

___They really wanted to hit her, saying ‘how could you not know what was that feeling!’ but they knew if they blurted it out, it would gave the girl that dangerous idea.  
She really did sound like a teenager in puberty.. and in _love_._ _ _

___It would be too risky if they say it to her. She never knew what’s the feeling of falling in love because back then, she was like a woman (or man?) of steel. None of the castle’s girls or even their local girls could attract him and seduce him. But of course, as dense as a rock Takaba was, she/he just shrugged it off and joked it out, hurting most maidens’ heart. And that’s why it’s too risky to tell her._ _ _

___That man was no joke. He could attract anyone he wants, whenever he desires. Maybe if they continued their talk earlier, Akihito would fall deep. They just got lucky this time because they’re sure if their girl friend meet with him again, that Asami Ryuichi wouldn’t be so kind to let her go like tonight._ _ _

___“He is not a wizard, nor a witch. I think you’re just feeling sick after all Aki. Let’s just go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot whole things in our to-do-list. You have to find a job, buy bras, panties, and clothes, and buy more food. Goodnight princess.”, Kou and Takato then walked over to the couch. They first fought the place on the couch, but then Kou won and Takato was forced to sleep in cold hard ground._ _ _

___The silence ensued after that, with the guys’ snores fiiling the thin air. Akihito was.. awake from their friend’s harmonyzation and couldn’t find a way to close her eyes. Her mind was totally awake that very second, drifting off to the image of Asami Ryuichi stood before her._ _ _

___Even when she was finally so many metres away from the club, the heat that was left by those big arms didn’t leave her. She could still smell the scent of him that lingered on her slender waist. And her wrist.. it felt warm too. Damn it.. what if that man was trying to kill me? First, he weakens me with a fever and second, kills me when I’m weak on my dead bed._ _ _

___“I shouldn’t give him my name after all..”, she mumbled regrettably at her pillow._ _ _

___Her eyes dropped on that blue necklace, the necklace that Fei gave her earlier that same day. Her slender fingers touched the blue sapphire stone and stroked it softly before muttering a single name, “Fei.”_ _ _

___A gust of wind was appeared in front of her and slowly revealing Fei Long with his usual china clothings. _Silk whatever.__ _ _

____“What is it?”, he asked, dropping his voice low so he wouldn’t wake up the guys on the other side of the room._ _ _ _

____“You have a whole list of the human who lives and dies, right?”, she asked nonchalantly, and straightened up herself to a sitting position._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I have. What about it?”_ _ _ _

____She inhaled deeply, “I want you to find out about someone.”, she said, sternly and prideful._ _ _ _

____Fei Long sported an eyebrow, “Heh? Are you ordering me?”_ _ _ _

____Akihito turned to look at him with her deadliest glare, “Yes, shit. I am ordering you right now because this is like a moment of life and death to me. That man could kill me if he wants to and before that I plan to kill him first.”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, you already flirted with a guy at your first day? What a chick you are, Takaba.”_ _ _ _

____“What?! I didn’t flirt with him! Just shut up and do what I asked!”_ _ _ _

____That familiar file full of paper appeared magically in Fei’s eyes as he fished his reading glasses again, putting it on the bridge of his nose. “What’s his name?”_ _ _ _

____“Asami.. Asami Ryuichi.”_ _ _ _

____The angel flinched a little before flashing her his sweetest smile.. or most professional smile, “Well then, I shall look this up. Good night Takaba.”, with the same gust-of-wind-style, he disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving Akihito, dumbfounded._ _ _ _

_____What’s that? He usually doesn’t flinch when I talk to him.. especially when I say that name. Is Asami Ryuichi really that dangerous?_ _ _ _ _

_____She kept wondering that one question until the dream had successfully claimed her, caging her in the comfortable sensation of sleeping._ _ _ _ _

_____\--------------------------------_ _ _ _ _

_____“Takaba Akihito! Listen, you have to get serious this time! We’ve been wandering around for two hours straight and those cafes didn’t even want to hire you. If we keep going on like this, we will be starving, my friend!”, Takato blatantly chatted like a chirping bird and kept complaining on their journey. This time, it was Kou who changed into a green jacket.. yeah, jacket._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh please Takato! I didn’t do anything! They just simply deny my after the first glance.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s because of that big, big frown you put there, girl.”, the boy playfully pinched her nose and she yelped. Of course, one good punch was landed on the boy’s upper arm.  
They kept walking when suddenly a freak girl came into their view. A brown haired girl and aquamarine eyes. Why did they say it ‘freak’ girl was because she wore a maid’s uniform with cat ears upon her head. She held a plank with ‘maid cafe’ words on it. Akihito looked at her like she was some kind of an alien but the boy beside him stared at her with amazement, and adorement._ _ _ _ _

_____“Aki, let’s go!”, Takato grabbed Aki’s wrist and dragged her towards said freak girl._ _ _ _ _

_____When they were face to face with the girl with kitten ears, her smile widened and the happiness was clearly beamed from her, “Ah good morning, goshujinsama! This is our special menus of the day!”, she shoved the plank to Takato and he just smile idiotically and Akihito just snorted._ _ _ _ _

_____“Um.. Actually, my friend here has been searching for a job right now, is there any empty role in here?”, Akihito jumped at that question and planned to elbow his friend, when suddenly the maid’s answer shocked her even more._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ah! Perfect timing! We’re just short on employee and need girls to fill in the maid’s role. Your friend is cute too! I think the manager wouldn’t mind hiring her. Would you like to meet the boss?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Takato nodded eagerly and the maid just shifted in. When the black-haired boy stepped to go in, Akihito’s hand gripped her arm, “Hey Takato, I may like to play pranks on you but this prank you just pulled on me didn’t sound funny at all.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Her friend just snorted, “What prank? I seriously think that you’re just perfect to be working here.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Anyway, what kind of place is this? The employees wore the maid uniform..”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Just shut up and go in first. Maybe if you have taken a look of what’s inside, this job might perk up your interest.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Akihito reluctantly followed her friend’s step and went inside. The bell that hung above the door rang softly as an indication that they just came in._ _ _ _ _

_____The demon girl’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There were so many, too many guys that sat circling one table to another. They happily chatted and enjoyed their... cakes? There were so many girls as well, dressing as maid and sweetly chatted with the customers. Some of them even put their hands above their heads and mimicked the kitten’s-ears-getures. Akihito wanted to snort a laugh but held herself tight. Especially at the big, sweaty, fat boy with thick lenses in his glasses that was currenlty playing a cute version of rock-paper-scissors with one of the maids._ _ _ _ _

_____Before she realized it, her legs had led her towards the back room, away from the crowd. The back room was divided into several spaces, including the kitchen, employee’s changing room, and the manager’s office. The girl that they met in front of the building still guided them through the hall, until they stood in front of a white simple door with a manager nameplate plastered on it._ _ _ _ _

_____The maid grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door and revealed the view to the newcomers. A middle-aged woman sat with her legs crossed and a laptop in front of her. She was beautiful though, still looked like in her 20s._ _ _ _ _

_____The older woman smiled at the new occupants that entered the room. She closed her laptop and put her full attention at the pair her employee just brought her._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, well, what do we have here, Rin?”, she asked softly, and the maid just grinned._ _ _ _ _

_____“The girl here is currently searching for a job and would like to assign here.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Akihito mercilessly stepped on Takato’s toe, earning a sorrowful low grunt from him. He then turned to face her only to be met with an ‘I never said that I want to work here!’ expression._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ah yes, she may be looks like a rude lady, but inside, she’s a good-mannered one.”, Takato bragged._ _ _ _ _

_____The blonde girl just wanted to choke her said friend to death at that very moment. _Just you wait Takato.. when we get home..__ _ _ _ _

______“Ah! It would be helpful! These days the cafe just gets merrier, and we need a lot of staff. You’re welcomed here, dear.”, she smiled brightly and innocently that Aki couldn’t find the guts to break that happiness. She looked like she had found her long lost diamond. Even as a demon, Akihito knew she wasn’t that rude to scream ‘who wants to work here?!’ and stormed out. She knew she wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh by the way, would you like to work here from tomorrow on? Because week end’s approaching and we’re sure to get busi—“  
“Wait.. I don’t even know your name.. miss?”, Akihito’s voice trailed off a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______The older lady just chuckled, “Oh, pardon my rudeness! The name’s Haruka Nanami, and here is Rin Koga.”, she explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And about when you sta—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry about that Haruka-san! She will start working tomorrow!”, Takato said in a manly high-pitched voice, ignoring the ‘what the fuck’ look Aki threw at him several times._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But before that, may I know your name too?”, Haruka pointed the question to the fidgeted girl behind the boy, who jumped at the sudden attention from the lady._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Takaba Akihito.”, she said, while pouting cutely._ _ _ _ _ _

______The manager then rosed at her feet and offered to guide them. After that, Akihito was introducted to how to serve the customers well, to her new uniform, and to the other maids. The girls were surprisingly kind to her. They willingly wanted to make friends with her. Akihito felt incredibly welcomed of course. And started thinking that maybe, just maybe this job wouldn’t be so bad at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sun finally started to set when their shoes had made contact with the familiar pavement, waving goodbyes to the cafe people and made their way to their apartment.  
“Ah! So tired..”, Akihito spat out while stretching her arms. That day was seriously tiring for them both because they’ve been walking through the streets all day. She just wanted to sleep at that very moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Takato.. can you piggy-back-ride me back to our apartment?”, she whined._ _ _ _ _ _

______Takato just sighed, “Look here little missy, you’re not the only one who’s tired here. My legs had also given up hours ago. Just lift yourself!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito frowned, “You don’t know how it feels to be in this woman body! The breasts are killing every time I started to run. They would bobbed up and down and it would hurt a little bit. And this short legs just prevent me on having big steps like when I was a guy!”, she complained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s what happened when you break your father’s rule.”, Takato snickered wickedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.. by the way, do we have a little money left? It seems you’re true. I have to buy a bra. My nipples started to itch and felt uncomfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy shook his head slowly, “No.. we have spend it on our breakfast this morning.. can you just hold it in until tomorrow? I will ask Haruka-san to pay you constantly.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito’s frown got wider but she understood it perfectly. She should have searched for a job yesterday, yet she wandered off to some high class club and met with—_ _ _ _ _ _

______A black car appeared beside them as they walked on the pedestrian area. They thought it was just some pick-up car so they walked pass it. But the black car kept on following them until Akihito couldn’t take it anymore. She stormed pass Takato and headed to the car window, attempting to wash everyone who intended to stalk her with her big-mouthed-talking._ _ _ _ _ _

______The filmed window was open slightly, then slowly revealing the occupant. The girl’s eyes widened as it met the familiar golden ones, the amused, familiar golden ones. Her mouth gapped from the shock as her foot stepped backwards and ready to run. Takato, after seeing his friend’s sudden behavior, realized what she saw, and was already reached her hand from the urge to flee._ _ _ _ _ _

______Asami Ryuichi was sitting comfortably inside the said car with his golden orbs stared at Takaba Akihito. She shivered at the gaze but still kept being a prideful woman. She couldn’t show her weakness to her suspected will-be-murderer, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What a coincidence to meet you here, Takaba.”, he spoke lowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn, even his voice was enough to soothingly send Akihito to the moon and back, “You are not stalking me, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled, “Oh please, I just have a nice evening tour to grasp the nice breeze, and just happened to see you passing by.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito doubted the ‘nice evening tour’ but still, shrugged it off. She didn’t want to lengthen the time she spent with this dangerous man. Not if he still looked at her hungrily like right then._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you’ll please excuse me, I have another event to attend.”, Akihito said sarcastically to show off her cool side._ _ _ _ _ _

______The occupant of the car didn’t say a word, just stared at her blankly like he was observing her, finding out everything about her by just looking. He smirked, “I assume that’s your yesterday clothes, no?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde girl yelped at the sudden words that was sent to her as she looked rather comically at him. _How does he know?!__ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito hated, detested her woman’s form because her heart started to feel a pang of embarassment. She started feeling a sense of mortification because of those words. She wanted to hide and shrink to little mushrooms. _What’s with this feeling?__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mind your own business.”, she turned around to continue her walking session with Takato, only to be halted by the same hand that radiated warmth through her skin like last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She truly loved the feeling of it, but still yanked that hand away from hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want?”, she asked, glared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Asami was already standing before her with an enormous speed. They were inch apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It would be my pleasure to provide you clothes.”, the man said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Takato, after several minutes of frozen in spot, woke up to reality and grabbed Aki to hide her behind him, “No, thank you. This girl is with me at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito stared at her friend confusingly, _what did Takato just say?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The golden orbs grew darker and darker within seconds as he leaned on his car. “Oh is that so? Too bad then.”, his eyes still eyed Aki intensely, as if he was fucking her with his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He opened the car door to let himself in, only to be stopped and turned to face the girl once again before he took his leave, “It’s nice seeing you again, Takaba. I will see you again.”, with that said, he shifted back to the passenger seat and the car left the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The both of them still dazed off even when said car was long gone from their point of view. Akihito then walked pass her friend and blended in with the crowds, when Takato’s hand gripped her wrist once again out of the blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Are you still in touch with that man?”, he asked, full of concern. He couldn’t take this man lightly, his friend was really in pure danger just now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I don’t know.. but whatever! It was him who search for me in the first place, just let him be. And we’re only staying here for a month, remember?”, she smiled to assure her friend that she was okay, but of course Takato wasn’t convinced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Look, when I said that you’re currently with me, he stared at me like I was some kind of dirt and it seemed he wants to get rid of me. You’re my friend and I can’t let you be in danger, no matter how troublesome you are... honestly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akihito stopped dead track at her step at once, “Then what are you gonna do? Tell my old man about this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“If it means to pull you out of his reach then yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She huffed, “Heh, no need! I can take care of myself. He’s just an ordinary man, you told me yourself. What could a mere human do to a great demon like me? I am the successor and the next overlord damn it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Her steps sped up as she stormed through the sea of people, followed closely by Takato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She knew too well that that man was dangerous, that Asami was dangerous. She could tell it the first time she laid her eyes on him. He was surrounded by so many powerful aura, screamed undefeatable and murder. By his looks alone he could control so many people, and Takaba Akihito was no exception._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She was scared about it first but then just shrugged it off like usual. Whatever that man do for her next 30 days wouldn’t affect her, at least she assured herself.  
The walk to their apartment was surprisingly quiet as they decided that it’s time to retire for the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The next morning Akihito received a suspicious parcel, containing 3 v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and 5 sets of bra... with a black card.  
The black card itself was simple, and there was something written on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Make sure to buy more bra, your nipples are showing. Yesterday you forgot to zip up your jacket fully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- A.R“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Aki got bras!!!!! /cheers/
> 
> Anyway I had a really bad day today with my science teacher and it seems I won't see science in the same way anymore..
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series
> 
> And,
> 
> I hate my science teacher, like seriously!


	3. Demon's Working Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally worked! Wonder just what happened in her first day...

The sound of heels clicking on the floor as the familiar young long braided haired man walked on the red carpet in a cat walk way. Maybe because of his frequent visit to the Netherworld recently, the demons were not really that surprise to see him again. He had begun to blend into the citizens casually though, after all he sometimes chatted with the vassals who worked on cleaning the castle.

The angel kept on walking until he reached the certain door that he always walked into, the throne room. It’s not the King’s nap time so he assumed that the old man would be awake by now... at least he thought to himself.

As prideful as he was, he opened the door with his two bare hands without a knock. The demons gapped in amazement as his presence slowly emerged into the room, closing the door behind him with a loud slam. After several minutes, the vassals did their earlier job, like nothing happened.

If that angel didn’t even bother to knock, that means he brings bad news in that file of paper, they mused.

The loud sound of the door being closed woke King Takaba fully from his daydreaming, as he brought his wrinkled eyes to see the man who just dared to come in without notifying him. Turned out it’s just Fei Long. He flopped back to his comfortable throne as he yawned slightly.

Angel Trainee Fei Long came into a halt as he was finally standing 3 metres away from the King. He smiled his usual professional smile as an opening for his today’s report. “I assume that I walked in just at the right time, because you usually just wakes up from your nap in this hour.”, he bowed, but not a really deep bow. He pulled his head immediately as he sensed the King had noticed his presence.

“You even checked my daily routine?”

“As your daily reporter I think checking your schedule is one of the most important thing to do, regarding on when do I have to report in.”

You’re intelligent as usual.”, the King sighed.

“I just learned from past mistakes, recalling on how I woke you up mercilessly the first time I came here.”

The younger one then brought his usual reading glasses. The file defiantly was pulled up enough to his vision radar. His brown eyes scanned the whole paper’s contents, as he finally remembered what news he was about to give to the overlord.

“As for your concern, your citizens are behaving. The demons aren’t bullying the angels anymore. And, the Archangel wants to meet you soon, regarding on the matter of how to make the angels interract with demons more.”, the older man just nodded, absorbing every infromation he could take. 

He rested his head on his knuckle, slowly closing his eyes and started thinking with his old brain.

The angel closed the file in his hand and began to walk away, until the overlord spoke, “You didn’t come here just to tell me that, huh?”

Fei Long spared him a glance through his shoulders, “What do you mean?”

“Takaba Akihito. I want reports about my son. I know you’re an angel and probably don’t have anything to do with him but I silently had put him in your care.”

“I didn’t recall myself agreeing to the point of taking care of him. I just did your last request to guide him through Tokyo and I was done with it.”, his tongue was sharp, like a snake.

The King just shrugged, “But he seemed to already felt save in your hand, judging by how his progress that was written in your said file when you came reporting last time.”

Fei Long suddenly had an urge to tell the man before him about Asami Ryuichi. He sure could care less about Akihito, but the matter regarding that irritating golden eyed man had his temper boiled.

Asami Ryuichi was no alien in either Celestia, or Netherworld. The Asami family itself was like a bunch of evils in human’s skins, disguising themselves to fool and manipulate the other humes, just for their own entertainment. There was one soul sent to the Shinigami’s place long ago. The name’s Asami Ryoichirou. Fei Long remembered clearly when the Shinigami didn’t even hesitate one bit to send said soul to the Netherworld, dumping it mercilessly to the bunches of ‘the most sinned soul’.

He had caused so much ruckus since then, and the Archangel had debated several times with King Takaba II. After that the King himself had wisely reincernated him to become the weakest demon. Several decades since that decision was complied, Asami Ryoichirou was heard cleaning of the dirt on the Netherworld’s slum, as it was the only job that he was capable of.

The angel doubted that the name he was about mention would please the King. He even remembered those nightmares when the King had tired himself out chasing that Asami guy off.

“King Takaba, I’m out of the story and I wish to immediately go back to the Celestia, now if you’ll excuse me.”, those heels were about to stomp again, but soon was stopped dead on its track when the King's familiar pleading voice echoed into his ears.

"Fei-kun.. Although I've trusted you these many years.. I couldn't believe you to deceive me at this point.. And it's about my son on top of that! How could you be so heartless? This fragile old man just wants you to help and you have the heart to reject it?", with that, King Takaba showed the angel his cutest wide puppy eyes. It seemed the Takaba threshold was blessed with it.

The younger man then grunted in frustration, he couldn't say no at this point, right? Because right then the man who's said to be the overlord was pleading to him to get track on his son. He honestly hated, hated the way his angelic heart softened at that point.

Then he remembered that he had given Akihito his blue sapphire pendant, the only way to be connected to him. He started to regret it and planned to bang his head on the brick wall when he reaches his home. He sighed, so there’s nothing I could at this point, huh?

“Okay.. I will put your son in my care. But, King..”, he started to hesitate, “I’d like to tell you something that might... displease you.”

“Just tell me, Fei-kun! If it’s about my son, I will listen to it.”

Fei Long took a deeper breath this time, “For what I’ve observed the last 24 hours, your son seems to have taken a liking in a hume child.”

The King’s eyes beamed with happiness, child’s happiness, “Who is it? If it’s a good one, I would make an exception, a demon could marry a human anyway.”

The angel was now facing the older man, the grip on his files tightened the moment he decided to just spit it out, whether he disliked the latter consequences or not, “The problem is.. that human is no other than Asami Ryuichi..”, he closed his eyes shut for the King’s roar but he was surprisingly met with.. silence.

Oh no.. the silent overlord is creepier than the loud ones!

“What did you just say.. Fei-kun?”, the King’s voice was tough, rough, but a little bit shaky at the end of the sound. 

“As I was saying.. Takaba Akihito has taken an interest in Asami Ryuichi. It’s proved when he/she wished for me to find some informations about the man. Akihito just summoned me 2 days ago, and I’m currently on my way to hand her the information I had gathered.”, Fei Long had found back his composure as he cleared is throat to end his explanation.

The old demon kept on silent for awhile, “This is not good, Fei. That kid doesn’t know anything about the hume. I’m afraid this Asami’s blood bearer would do no good to my son. Akihito may be my successor but I had taken away all of his demon power for his visit the earth.. If this goes on.. He couldn’t defend himself... and I couldn’t leave the Netherworld. What should I do?”, the King stressed himself out and the silence the angel gave him didn’t do him any good.

The angel was seen inhaling sharply before speaking, “I will take care of him, King Takaba, as you requested.”

King Takaba III was of course surprised but happy as the same time from the sudden change of heart from the young one. He hastily walked down towards him with a dreamy kid’s face as his mouth gapped open, trying to believe everything that sharp mouth had talked to him, “Are you serious, Fei-kun?! You’re like the only person I could rely on right now. As you can see, the demons had no permittion to go down to the human’s world because of the fear of them causing ruckus down there, so I couldn’t send one of those stupid vassals to reach my son and—“

“Can you just shut up? Yeah, I will handle your son’s needs and safety so please just.. put your idiot face away from me.”, because right then the overlord had clasped his wrinkled hands and cocooned the angel’s hands with it.

After the King had returned to his presented throne, Fei Long straightened up his standing position, “So, back down to business, what should I do with Asami Ryuichi? He’s just the same as Asami Ryoichirou, ruthless and heartless. Should I cast him away somewhere off from Akihito’s reach?”, honestly, the angel’s magic was the strongest magic that’s ever happened in the world. They could do anything they want with that blessings but of course the Celestia’s strict rules on using magic prevents them on doing so. God really is fair, isn’t it?

“Hmm.. I plan on doing so earlier.. but I changed my mind. Let’s just find out what’s this man had been scheming. If he has an intention to bring my son down, I just have to kick him into that dungeon available in this Netherworld, along with the other Asamis that had enjoyed the lava in there.”

Netherworld’s lava was.. insanely hot. It could freaking burn you down to ashes, no, it could probably erase all of your presence, and erase all of people’s impressions about you. And the worst of it all, you could be reincarnated into every creature the King see you fit. After that, you could taste the sensation of how to swim in the sea of flame, all over again.

Fei Long shivered at the image of people begging and pleading for him to help them out of that heartless dungeon but even his angel’s power couldn’t save them. The dungeon was sealed with the King’s red blood, and it was maybe the hardest seal to break.

Poor souls, you should have done your best while you still can.

“So you tell me to just keep on observing them?”

“Yes, but if you’ve sensed some evil minds play in that human’s brain, just fucking kill him and bring his soul to me. I’m sure would enjoy the time to torture him.”, the long braided haired angel didn’t realise the sudden change of character in the overlord who sat darkening his aura in front of him.

He nodded once again as an indication that he would comply to King’s requested and headed out. Once he’s out, he immediately released the white magic that had been with him since he’s little, and a gust of wind appeared, surrounding him. He closed his eyes as the wind kept swirling, wrapping his figure in the wind cocoon. As seconds passed, the wind grew stronger and stronger, and finally succeed on sweeping him off his feet.

The vassals that were presented at the hall flabbergasted at the whole scene that spread before them. They had heard about the marvelous of an angel being, but they had never saw the real one. As they put their full attention towards the angel, the wind suddenly ate him up and within a blink of an eye, that man figure had already gone.

\---------------------------------------------

“Ah! This feels nice.”

Takaba Akihito busied herself with her new set of bras, trying them out one by one, as if they are her most precious treasure. She had gone the rough days without said bra and once she had held into one, she promised to cherish it fully, not to mention her poor, ignored breasts that had been showing buds of nipples to the public at the absence of bra.

The red victoria secret’s bra that graced across her chest was so, so elegant. Layered with black laces, it looked exactly like her mom’s lingerie when she had her first night with her husband, the King himself. She remembered why her mom chose that color though, “because it’s sexy and seductive” she always said that whenever Aki asked.

However one thing that Akihito couldn’t understand completely was,

How the hell the bra fits her so damn perfect? Did the man know her bra size? When did he measure it?!

And all of the ornaments that was in the same place as the bra – t-shirts and jeans – their sizes fit her completely. Well, maybe that Asami guy had intentionally hugged her when their first meeting took place, but wasn’t that a really short time for someone to accurately measure someone else’s sizes?

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sudden knock from the outside. Yes, she had been standing in the bathroom for more than 30 minutes for now, fashion showing in that tiled room alone with the new outfits she received the moment she woke up and walked to her front door with a single parcel sat nicely in front of it. She sighed and whined for her guy friends to give her another five minutes when suddenly Kou couldn’t accept it and instead barged into the room.

“Hey you guys! Couldn’t you just freaking knock?!”, the girl cried out while covering her naked body – with a bra attached – with the new t-shirt. Both guys just sighed.  
“We had knocked damn it and you didn’t give any indication to open up soon. What the hell are you doing anyway?”

“Ugh! Can’t you see? I’m currently trying the clothes the man had given me. Now I can understand why girls always beam at the mention of ‘new clothes’, the feelings were somewhat overwhelming and I felt happy receiving these things.”

“Correct these words: you felt happy receiving those things or you felt happy receiving those things from him?”, Kou asked sarcastically and Akihito immediately blushed.

“What the heck.. of course I felt happy receiving these things because I could finally have a change of clothes! My t-shirt from two days ago had smelled like dump and I felt like throwing it out.”

Takato sighed, “You’re not his mistress Aki, how could you receive it so easily? Don’t you ever think about the man’s motives to you? What if he plans to harrass you and sell you once he’s bored of you?! Your father wouldn’t be so pleased to hear that his only son and successor had been sold in a human’s hands as a prostitute, don’t you think?”

The blonde girl just glared at him in return, “What? Him? Selling me? Prostitute? Pfft! You’re thinking too hard Takato! He wouldn’t dare, and if he would, I could just use my demon lord power to beat the crap out of him, right?”, she looked into her reflection in the mirror, admiring how the laces graced the bra elegantly, “And about these clothes.. I had no choice but to wear his gifts for the time being. I couldn’t go to my work place with dirty clothes and smelly jeans, could I? Not to mention, the bra.”, she reminded both guys about their complains yesterday of her not wearing a bra. 

After that, they just silenced themselves as she wore a bright aquamarine shirt along with the stonewashed skinny jeans that latched perfectly on her slender legs. She then set her hair and tied into a pony tail with a rubber that had silently stayed on the sink. Akihito walked pass them casually as she headed towards the door.

When Takato had woken up from his petrify status, he caught up to his girl friend before she was far away enough for him to catch, “Wait, you sure want to work there? Yesterday you even locked me outside after that cafe accident.”

“I had no fucking choice. I just have to work there, serve the fatty perverts, and get done with it. It’s probably the easiest work you’ve introduced me yesterday, Takato.”, she began to continue her walking session and Takato stopped her again, “What?”, she asked.

“Do you want me to accompany you?”, they’ve never been separated from each other for the past days – either if the boys form is human or not – and when they did, Takato suddenly felt worried about his friend. He was now a she and she could be harrassed anytime by someone, because that face could tempt any man’s fantasies, he should say. But luckily, he or Kou couldn’t be seduced by that pretty face, they had known more than enough of the wicked plans that laid in the girl’s heart. She was pure evil down to the core after all.

“Oh please, you don’t need to. I could protect myself, don’t worry!”, she grinned like a little kid and stormed her way down to approach the morning busy street.

Her hazel eyes wandered off anywhere, saving every images her brain could take. The morning breeze sneaked into her nostrills as she inhaled sharply. With new clothes attached, she felt like she’s just renewed into a different person. It’s weird though. She continued to walk in that Shinjuku district and headed straight to a familiar cafe, the place that accepted her without taking further notes about her background fully. 

The place was still deserted and out of customers, well because it’s still 8 in the morning. 

Her blonde hair flicked at the mid air as a few strands of it went out of it’s compound, bragging their own charms. The sun that shone weakly on the sky made the blonde girl shimmered even more, with those beautiful features glued on her not-so-paled skin’s face.

And that innocent expression.. tempting any perverts and pedophilles to approach her. But thanks to her sadistic glare and act, no one even dared to touch her more to the point of discomforting her, except for one person.

She blushed when her throughts drifted back to that night when she occupied the most important office room at the Sion Club.

It’s been two days ago but why couldn’t I get it off of my mind?!

Her sneakers touched the pavement that was located in front of the cafe, as she brought her eyes to face a familiar girl’s face, the girl that she once called a freak. “Good morning, Takaba-san!”, she greeted cheerfully and sported herself a wide smile. 

Akihito also smiled a (fake) smile towards her, “Good morning, Kog—““Oh please, don’t be too formal with me! Just call me Rin, it’s a little uncomfortable being called by my family’s name.”, if it’s not because of her being the new employee, the hazel eyed girl must had been rolling her eyes by now. “So.. may I come in?”

“Oh yes! Of course! How stupid of me holding you outside like this!”, Rin acted cutely stupid and Akihito had sworn her eyes had been rolling several times in her head. Will she become a girl like this girl do? Acting cute and fragile like a lost kitten?

Her thoughts – once again – was being shoved away suddenly when the maid ushered her to go inside. 

The place was the same as before. Tables and chairs still displayed neatly on one corner of the room. The employees here were just about to clean and manage the place out when she came though. The bell that hung above the front door rang loudly as three guys came barging in. She was about to put herself in a defensive position but the intruders turned out to be the pastry chefs. Akihito didn’t quiet remember their names that well, but she sure there’s someone named Kyouya amongst them.

The demon girl then headed towards the women’s changing room. The room was fully occupied with a lot of girls, changing their clothes into their maid uniform. Each person had been given a different set of colours, and for Akihito.. Haruka-san had mercilessly thrown a full set of a pink coloured uniform to put her in. And of course, a pink set of neko ears and paws, which she swore to never show it in front of her friends. She would die in shame.

After wearing those shameful clothes, she checked her appearance in front of the mirror that had been prepared in the corner of the room, with the words ‘do I look cute today to face the customers?’ written on the piece of paper and hung above it. She looked closely at herself in the mirror.

Her clothes were fine.. but her hair and her face didn’t seem to cooperate much that morning. She just shrugged it off. The hell with my appearances, I’m not here to impress someone, I’m here for work!

Just as she was about to step out from that room, her new colleague noticed her messy hair and started dragging her back into the room. “Aki-chan! What’s wrong with that hair? And your face?! You didn’t intend to go out looking like that, right?”

Who is she again.. Ah! Momohara Ai, “Yeah... why? I look just fine alright.”

Ai shook her head while pouting cutely, “No! It’s a no no to look like you’re just awake in the morning with that lion hair on your head! Come, Ai here will help you to improve your cuteness that had been buried within you!”, her poetic words sent a hint of humour to Akihito’s stomach and the demon girl even dared to snort a laugh. Maybe being with this girl wouldn’t be so bad.

She then casually allowed herself to be dragged by that Ai girl, which ended up when they were face to face with Ai’s locker. The locker itself screamed that girlish aura, all pink and sweet. There was a pink cushion at the back of the locker and some make up stuffs on the upper shelf. At the locker door, glued a handsome man’s face who smiled so brightly in the poster. Maybe he is an idol or something like that and this girl loves him.

“Okay! Stay still! Don’t move!”, she put both of her hands on Takaba’s shoulder and after that, shifting her gaze towards his locker contents. From there, he pulled out several things that looked like.. a pipe. The difference was that they were shorter than the original pipe and there were so many short needles pointed from the surface. The color was pink of course. 

Akihito’s confused look didn’t go unnoticed by Ai, “What’s wrong?”

“What is that?”

“This is a hair roller, you didn’t know about it before?”, Ai asked with widened eyes, as if looking at her like one of those old tribes people in the past.

The pink dressed girl just shook her head. She had seen one in her mother’s room when she was still a he several years ago but she never thought about it’s function. How do you use it or how do it benefit you.

Ai chuckled girlishly before bringing it to the blonde’s hair, “This is how you use it. Let me show you.”, then, she pulled some hair from Akihito’s head and bring it to the said hair roller. To her surprise, Ai wrapped the roller with her beautiful hair and rolled it up until her hair was fully wrapped around that roller.

“What!”, she cried out, freaking out. Is she trying to pull all my hair out?!

The other girl just stood there, tilting her head to one side, “You really are clueless about these make up stuffs, huh?”, she smiled, “Then, I will just teach you one by one! I’m sure you’ll be a make up expert in no time!”

She then continued her earlier job on rolling every strands of Akihito’s hair and Akihito couldn’t help but just burying her fury deep inside her stomach. I swore if this girl ever dared to break my beautiful hair.. wait, when did I treasure my hair so much? I guess I just have another fetish.

After several torturing moments, the girl finally was done and sighed in satisfaction on her work. Akihito’s head looked like an idiot, and the shadow that reflected on the floor showed a person with frizzy hair (thanks for those hair rollers that were glued on her head) didn’t calm her nerves at all. 

“Just wait a moment until your hair adjusts to the hair rollers. Give it 7 minutes.”. the other girl then went outside.

The demon girl still felt the fury yelled at the bottom of her nerve system but decided to just wait and see of how these things would make her hair look like. She still annoyed though. Now in the mirror she just saw no one other than herself, looking funny with those hair rollers on her head.

Minutes later, Ai came back with a happier face, facing the now impatient Takaba. She brought her hands to Akihito’s head and slowly unwrapped every rollers, unlatching it carefully as to not anger the girl anymore. 

Pieces of hair fell down perfectly and dangled on the air as Ai took the rollers one by one. She stroked the hair soothingly to not make the curly look funny. One hair roller was tucked inside it’s chamber then another, and another followed suit. After all those things put aside, Ai touched the hair slightly and arranged it, some were put in front of Aki’s chest and some were behind the girl’s back, just above her shoulder blades. 

The curly hair fell perfectly beside her cheeks and Ai honestly felt proud of her masterpiece, “Done!”, she beamed.

Akihito slowly brought her eyes upwards to look at the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight of her being... cute. The hair that once looked like a lion hair was now arranged gracefully with some curl. She then knows what’s the function of those things earlier.

Takaba Akihito’s charm was shining brightly with her pink cheeks and a calm coloured lips. Ai had provided her enough even with the make up. Haruka was seen leaning against her office door with a satisfiying look drawn all over her face. She didn’t make a wrong choice.

After several preparations at the shop, everyone had gone off to their own sections; the chefs went to the kitchen and the maids busied themselves to grace the place even more. Akihito was seen bending low to arrange the rounded tables outside when suddenly her intuition told her that there’s someone watching over her that very moment.

Hearing that, she hastily straightened up her body and looked around. She set her eyes in a hawkeye glare and observed every possible corner her vision could take. Assuring that it was only her imagination, she went back to her work.

That intuition came to her again and she finally decided to not ignore it this time, so she shrugged her uniform then pushed the shop’s door to enter it.

Never she thought that it wasn’t only her imagination.

\----------------------------------------

Within hours, the cafe had gained it’s popularity again when the lunch time had approached. Almost every spaces that were once empty filled with so much chattering presences. The maids had ran here and there, busied themselves with each other’s customer. The chefs.. they had gone mad. They cooked 5 different pastries in one go, not that Akihito cared for it, but she was just truly amazed. How can a mere human do those tasks in one try without failing? She then decided to call the human with the word ‘mere’ again.

Akihito sat herself in the staff’s room. She was a newbie and there was nothing she could do until one of those maids calls her. Turned out there was currently no one who needs her help, so she just shrunk on the corner, waiting to be called.

A loud slam from the door pulled her out of her daydream as Ai’s tired tiny figure filled one fourth of the door frame, “Aki-chan! We need your help! Can you serve table #9 and #10 please?”, she looked like she just came out from a war, a world war III.

The blonde girl then stood hastily from the panic that was plastered all over her colleague’s face. She became panic as well and unconsciously ran little steps towards the main room. All the customers looked happy and merry. There were of course much more boys than girls, but the girls themselves didn’t look outnumbered at all and instead chatted with the other maids, whether if it’s gossipping or just mere talking.

She looked in awe as her vision dropped at a certain maid she knows. She was now talking to a man with blushed face and the man as well.. fidgetedly interracting with her.

“Hey, what are you spacing out about? Get to work!”, Ai’s powerful voice once again woke her up and pushed her into the mass of crowd.

Akihito was still searching for said tables and her eyes thankfully found it. The occupants were all boys and from the look of it, customers on either table #9 or #10 were classmates, they were just too many so they had to divide the tables. 

The blonde girl approached them and brought a mini note into her eyes. She had learned about how to serve a customer before. Smil—

“Hey guys! I’ve never seen her before! Maybe a new face? Nice breasts you’ve got there, girl!”, the other guys that sat beside the guy who just barked at her laughed so loud it could hurt her fragile ears.

That words immediately made Akihito frowned. 

Calm down Aki, let’s get back to the second rule. Sounds swe— “And you got a pink uniform? What a cutie!”

“Can I get your order?”, she restlessly raised her voice, but luckily went unnoticed by the boys.

After several minutes of waiting for them to put all their freaking orders altogether, she felt relief because they had ended their said order. Now, for the last rule, act cut—

Suddenly, one of the guy’s hand grabbed her ass, and gripped it hard. 

There is no fucking way I could act cute at this moment!

Her prideful demon prince side took over all of her senses as she finally grabbed the man’s arm back and pushed her sharp nails onto the harsh skin, making the man yelped at the sudden gestures.

“Please wait a moment.”, she faked a smile and as soon as the grip on her ass loosened, she used the chance to flee..professionally.

She smiled wickedly when those boys looked at her in admiration.

‘She is a tsundere.’, one of them whispered to the other.

Akihito had given the orders to the chefs at the other side of the wall and leaned against said wall. She sighed a deep breath. Did those maid go through all of those harrassment on their first day? The demon suddenly felt an amazement swelling in the pit of her stomach towards the creature that she once thought are the weakest.

‘No one dared to touch me’ she said, but right now she would considered her guy friends were right. She may be the highest at the Netherworld, being the next overlord and all, but here she’s just a human, who lives in the human world with humans who probably didn’t know that demons, angels, and shinigamis are truly exist, not a fairy tale. But the difference was.. well she might had some demon’s power within her.

Wait.. did my father take my power as well? 

She stared at her palms blankly as she felt a hell heat radiating off of it. Yes, the flame of hell does flow in her veins, but with no magical power who trigger it, how could she let it out? 

When the realisation had hit her enough on the head like a truck, she suddenly felt dead worried about herself. If her powers were gone, how could she be able to protect herself?

The sudden sound of heels stomping down the hall startled her, bringing her head up to see the source. Turned out it was Haruka-san, a pretty worked out Haruka-san.

“Aki-chan, there’s an important customer who asks for your company personally!”, she said hastily, half excited, half tired.

Akihito tilted her head, she didn’t hear it wrong, did she? She just caused a scene earlier with those high schoolers and right now her manager told her that she was asked to accompany someone...personally.

She nodded nonchalantly and walked down the hall to meet her customer, her important customer.

The confidence that had ran out of her earlier suddenly filled her instantly as she felt proud of herself. This is just my first day and I’ve done so good to be requested like this!, she mused.

When she arrived at one of the private booths that was available at the cafe, her legs suddenly froze and her body got petrified. Her eyes widened in great shock and fear, as cold sweat started trickling down her powder layered face. Her slender arms dangled silently at her sides as her mouth gapped open comically.

There, sat a man who had played her heartbeat countless times as she could remember, whether if it’s when they’re together, or even when she was alone. Those mesmerizing golden eyes stared right through her, observing her, owning her, captivating her slowly. The smirk that played on those sexy lips made her inner mind drool as her legs unconsciously started to walk again. The cancer stick that hung on his lips didn’t make everything feel better, it’s just made him looked more and more appetizing than before.

Once she stood just beside him, she started dazing off. She honestly just wanted to pull out that annoying cigaratte out of view and replace it with her own lips. Damn, she just wanted to taste those lips all over again. And those strong hands.. oh those strong hands..

“Enjoying what you see?”, the man was clearly amused by Akihito’s dreamy expression.

The girl then shrugged off her perverted thoughts and back to reality, “What the hell are you doing here?”

He swung his right leg and put it across the other one while crossing his arms in front of his chest, “As you can see here, I came here as a customer. And I didn’t expect such harsh treatment. It would be heartbreaking to inform Haruka-san that she didn’t choose well on her employee.”, Asami said as he exhale an amount of nicotine, puffing the gray smokes to the thin air. 

If it’s not for the tension in that room, Akihito had probably coughed by then.

The demon girl inhaled deeply, before finally putting her ‘get back to work’ mask, “Good afternoon, goshujinsama. Can I take your order?”, she smiled at him professionally. This man may be dangerous but she must separate personal problems with work, doesn’t she?

Asami pondered a little more, before speaking, “How about one set of you for a take out?”

Her heart skipped a bit when those tempting words reached her eardrums. She suddenly felt the heat silently crept up into her face as the temperature suddenly raised drastically. She felt all of her body heated from that simple speech from the man and the alarm in her head came awake as well.

She turned on her heels and stormed towards the door, only to be stopped by that hand that could immobilize her over and over again. Her heartbeat rate was a mess by now when the man seized closer and closer within a hitch of breath. Akihito felt a hand snake into her dress pocked as if handing in something to her. 

“Come to Sion at 9 pm. Of course, if you’re interested. I believe you’re struggling to find out about me, hm?”, his sinful fingers played with the hair that stayed on her chest and playfully blew out breaths into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

After that, Asami made to the exit alone, leaving the girl, still flabbergasted.

Waking up from the tension, Akihito fished the thing the man just slipped into her pocket, only to find the familiar black card, the Sion Club’s special membership card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.. this took awhile to write and I ended up writing the whole draft in a freaking day-_-" so glad i could finish the chapter though!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	4. Demon's Alcohol Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami invited Aki for a drink. She didn't know that a single drink could lead to her doom.

The city of Tokyo was covered by an orange ray of colour as the sun set at the end of the line. People busied themselves with their phone; literally calling their relatives of families and informed them they’re going home. The street was so, so packed, the humans seemed to lust their home more than their own job. The cool evening breeze brushed through the crowd, the sound harmonyzed with the mass of sounds. Shops that were located along the way started to close themselves, preparing to flip the ‘close’ sign. It was just about time for Shinjuku to turned itself into it’s usual night life, when a familiar blonde girl’s figure emerged from the sea of people.

Takaba Akihito helped the rest of her colleagues to close the shop when suddenly the memory of Asami coming to the cafe made her inner mind yelp. Her hands shakily fished into her dress pocket and that solid, rectangle thing was still tucked inside. She sighed, feeling a little bit relief that the card was still actually there.

She had spent her working hours thinking nothing but that man. She still thought about what had he done to her, every places where he touched seem to ignite the fireflies in her stomach. Her heart would first clenched itself, and the next thing that happened was, it started pounding... real hard. She couldn’t control it. And the worst; her heart almost felt like bursting from such an overwhelming burden. Everytime his presence came, something just filled her fragile heart and when it started to beat, it instantly hurt so bad, she even had problems with breathing before.

What’s that man’s motives, she didn’t know. But as many times as her guy friends had warned her, that Asami man looked like bad news. She unconsciously had fallen and trapped inside the man’s cage. _This is the man’s game_ , she mused.

Earlier on the same day after the man visited, Akihito had ran to the women’s changing room and even considered summoning Fei Long; probably asking for his opinion on what should she do, he’s smart after all. But her intentions suddenly died down by the thoughts that came afterwards.

_‘What if Fei Long suggested to never meet Asami ever again?’_

After that, she questioned herself.

_He’s a freaking dangerous man for hellhound’s sake, so it should probably the best for her to not meet him again!_

Yet again, Asami Ryuichi seemed to have bind her into him, somehow.

“Aki-chan? What are you doing over there?”, Ai’s cute voice rang through the hallways and soon her face appeared in front of the blonde demon. She got startled a bit but then relaxed when she realised that it’s just her friend. _Friend? When did she consider Ai being her friend?_

“I’m just a little tired, Ai-san. Today has been hectic with all the boys customers and all.. most of them are so perverted I almost consider on punching them one by one.”, the pink maid huffed in annoyance and the other girl just chuckled lightly.

“Yeah.. even though they are like that, we have to keep on serving them. After all, this cafe’s goal is to make the customers happy and enjoy their time here.”, she smiled, “I met my boyfriend while working here.”

Akihito’s eyes widened, suddenly filled with an enormous amount of curiosity, “Hehh.. Who’s this guy? Care to elaborate?”

The girl in green just blushed from the tease Aki threw at her, and slowly hid her face with her long, wavy hair, “Well.. he’s just an ordinary businessman who just stepped in a business world this year. He ordered coffee, I brought his order, we chatted, he became a regular, and we eventually fell in love.”

The words _‘fell in love’_ caught in the demon’s ears, “Fell in love? Well.. what does it feel like? Falling in love with a guy and all..”, her words trailed off.

Ai immediately tilted her head to one side with a confusing look, “Don’t tell me you’ve never felt that before..”

Akihito just... nodded. It’s the truth anyway. In the Netherworld, in a guy form, she could never felt that emotion. She’s just a kid back then, with no knowledge of those mellow things. And of course, she didn’t know how does it feel like. She heard her mom once bragging about her love story with the overlord, but she just considered that as a fairy tale. Maybe she could spare it another chance and understand what this ‘love’ exactly is..

“Hmm.. Falling in love.. It’s kinda hard to elaborate. The word ‘love’ itself was abstract.. too many words to explain that. Falling in love is when you just unconsciously get addicted on a certain someone, well.. maybe the right word is ‘caring’ instead of ‘get addicted’..”

Akihito tried to arbsorb the words slowly, and when she finally did, she gave her friend the cue to continued, “..then you just can’t stop thinking about that ‘someone’. He would silently invades your mind permanently and when you meet him you just turn... blank. You didn’t know what things you could say and instead you want to sound cool.. even though in the end you just sound stupid and don’t make any sense.”

Ai inhaled, “Then the most crucial part is, that sensation could change you, your system. You suddenly feel your heartbeat speed up and you just can't control it.. and the heat would increase so out of the blue between the two of you..”, her face looked dreamy and so, so far away as she reminisced her love story with her said boyfriend. The demon girl then decided it’s best to keep as much distance as possible from the girl for the time being.

Walking down the hall to the women’s changing room, she started pondering Ai’s words.

_Is love really a serious, big thing?_

_Am I in love with Asami?_

_Is Asami in love with me?_

_Are the two of us bind with love?_

Those questions kept filling her head until a conclusion came in between. He doesn’t seem to love her, so does she. They just enjoyed their cat and mouse game, and when the time is right, Akihito would surely end it, completely. Even if in the end she would fall in love with said man, she could just _forget_ him, easy right?

The demon girl couldn’t even figure out why people were so intrigued with this romance thing. She heard that love caused suffers and pain, so what does love benefit them?

As simple-minded as she was, she just shrugged it off and eventually arrived at the door frame that led to her locker. It was now empty with just 2 or 3 girls changing in there, or chatting? She didn’t really know, she even forgot who’re they.. she didn’t really have a good memory though. They just kept giggling and laughing. Akihito spared no time to waste as she grabbed her earlier aquamarine t-shirt and stonewashed jeans and headed towards a more secluded spaces.

When the maid dress finally came off, the black card slid down and fell on the ground. Akihito stared at it for a moment before bending down and took it, observed it in her hands.

_Should I come? Oh no, no, Akihito, you are not a stupid bitch you know that and if you’re coming there you would probably just dig your own grave. Nah!_

With that thought, she put the card just on the rounded chair that was presently there and proceed on wearing her jeans; shoving both legs down the hole and wiggled the way up to pull the hem. The sound was so annoying in the other’s ears but Akihito was enjoying it. The sound of the fabrics that were currently rubbing with each other was like a symphony in her head. Yeah, she was truly one of a kind.

After that, she reached for her torso, and saw the seductive red bra embraced her breasts softly. Her stupid heart throbbed again from the thought that it was from no other than Asami himself. Shooking her head, she wore her t-shirt quickly and picked up her uniform, only to found the little black thing laid underneath. She thought a litttle, then decided to just pick that card. Maybe it could be any of use for her in the future.

She tucked said card into her pants pocket and opened the changing room door with a slam. The other occupants of the room were surprised but soon gained there composed side back when they realised it's just Aki. She walked pass through them and put the uniform in the laundry. She wore her blue sneakers and headed out, with a goodbye sent flying by her to her colleagues.

Ai was still fangirling about her lovely past with her man and Akihito just excused herself silently. At the hallway, she accidentally met Haruka-san, who just finished her talk on the phone.

"Oh, Aki-chan?"

"Good evening, Haruka-san."

"Did you enjoy your first day working here?"

Akihito nodded slowly and put a tiny smile below her nose.

Haruka-san replied the smile with her own, "So.. I was honestly quiet surprise that you got a visitor at your very first day."

The demon girl then got silent. _Did she mean Asami?_

"Yeah, I was quiet surprise as well.. Haha.", she let out a sheepish laugh before avoiding the older woman's gaze.

"And that visitor was none other than Asami-san!"

She looked at her manager curiously. _Why did she get so hyper up from that single visit from Asami? What's their relationship? Did Asami do something respectable enough to her?_

As if reading her mind, Haruka-san answered, "He's the leading businessman now in Japan. A really, really smart.. No, brilliant man. Every women would kill and kiss his leg just to get his attention!"

"What? Is he really **THAT** amazing?", the girl's mouth gaped open as that question just dashed out of it. The older one just nodded.

"Of course! Luckily I have already have a husband to love, so my heart won't break when that man reject me.", she answered sarcastically.

Akihito got flabbergasted at the statement. Even her manager was swept off of her feet by the man. _Is that man really special?_ The demon suddenly regretted the fact that she didn't study about the humes so much. In the past she would always skipped class, including the human class, because it would be boring. She would learn about the humes culture, how they eat, what they like, and so on. Pretty much just like the Netherworld citizen.

But who knows that the human class itself would teach it's students about some important people on the earth. Maybe this Asami would be included in her textbook.

But then she remembered the man had actually be the one to kiss her the first time they met. She didn't kiss her feet, hell, she has a pride to keep. But she did manage to get to know the man's lips so.. She's great, isn't she?

As she stared into nothing-ness, Haruka-san slapped her back and got her startled perfectly. "What was that?!", she yelled.

The manager got taken aback by her employee's mouth, but soon laughed a hearty laugh, "I'm sorry. You looked like you're so deep in thought that I can't help myself but to tease you.", with that said, she walked back to her office at the end of the hallway, strictly locking it.

When she was already so alone at that place, she decided it's time to go, her guy friends probably would miss her anytime soon.

Her familiar blue sneakers met the cold pavement as she travelled down the pedestrian walk place down the street. It's starting to get dark and she knew that she has to get back to her apartment soon, before the perverts started hitting the street (well, she's not protected by anyone right now).

The thoughts of that black card suddenly drifted to her when she had walked just miles away from the cafe. Looking around to any signs of her colleagues and making sure there's none, she pulled the card out of it's nest and observed it one more time.

 _'Should I go?'_ , that insidious idea crept into her mind slowly and slowly, and slowly ate her sane logic. _Yeah, Takato and Kou would probably get oh so mad after this_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

 

 It's 9 p.m at the other place.

"She's been gone for three hours since the shop had closed, where the fuck did she go?!", Takato's loud voice rang through the threshold as he madly pressed the button on the remote, changing the channels randomly.

"Stop that or you might break it. The landlord was kind enough to let us have one of her remotes.", Kou nonchalantly replied back with potato chips stuffed in his mouth. Oh he fell in love at first sight with that instant snack.

Takato huffed heavily as he watched the clock again, and failing miserably on calming himself.

 _She knows she's a girl dammit, she should consider the time to go or to get back home at night!_ , he so wanted to shout.

The eating-snack man then snatched away the remote from his friend, "She's strong, she could protect herself. She's a demon after all, and a prince on top of that.", he then snaked his hand into the bag full of air and fished the little remaining of the chips.

Takato's fury didn't even die down when suddenly the familiar gust of wind brushed their faces softly, embracing it in the softness of the nature. They closed their eyes shut when the wind finally grew calmer, and a weigh was placed in front of them. Slowly opening their eyes and focusing their pupils, a figure of a man who they've known for so long appeared magically.

"Fei Long?", Kou started, eyes widened.

The angel smiled with his usual file of paper, "I want to know where Takaba Akihito is."

"Wow, wow, wow, not even a word for greeting?", Takato snorted as he teased the long haired angel. He then glared.

"Good evening gentlemen.", he sarcastically spoke, and the boys stiffled their laughs. They didn't know it but their stomach really did giggle when an angel greets them politely.

"Okay, where was I.."

"You want to know where Aki is.", the chips owner reminded, and he mumbled an 'oh' towards him.

"Do you know where she is?", Fei Long asked, eyes sharp with intelligence and knowledge.

Both demons on the sofa stared at each other for a minute before answering, "That is currently one of our concern."

The three of them then grew silence as the suspicioun crept onto them. Their face turned comically worried as they telepathied.

_'Could she be...?!'_

 

On the other hand.....

 

_I should have not do this I should have not do this I should have not do this I should have not do this_

Akihito chanted those words like praying as she stood perfectly on the tall, black, massive building. She still held that card tight in her hand when she had an argument whether to come here or not, and the insanity that stayed within her won.. after less than 5 minutes of thinking. She kept telling herself that the last time would be the really, really last time she’d want to meet the man but now she just whatever-ed her last determination. Everything was shrugged away with a _‘it’s going to be okay.’_ or _‘I want to find out about him’._

She clenched her fists as if shivering from the cold night wind, although the real reason from the sudden of trembling was because of the anticipation she felt building in the pit of her stomach about the thought of meeting the Asami Ryuichi again. Once the fiery determination filled her eyes, she stepped on the cold pavement and stormed her way slowly towards the club’s entrance, which was tightly secured by those usual giant goons. She sighed and once again made her entrance with so much defiance and confidence. This goon was a new face, she could see it once his face flashed upon her hazel orbs. Takaba Akihito truly hoped for the man to not cause enough commotion for people to look.

“Excuse me ma’am, may I see your card?”, _oh.. he does know manners_ , Akihito mused.

“Here.”, with an usual sweet ~~(faked)~~ smile stretched wide from ear to ear on the demon’s face.

The bigger presence in front of her sure checked the card, flipping it back and fro, to identify the card obviously. The girl’s patience was wearing thin as she tapped her shoes impatiently on the groung, making a rythm that the guards couldn’t definitely miss. Her hands crossed in front of her chest and she held her face high, showing more and more pride within minute. The man looked so confused, as if he didn’t believe it one bit that the girl deserved the card that was currently on his palm.

“Is there any problem?”, Aki sarcastically asked, suddenly feeling the annoyance radiating off of him.

The goon yelped a little bit, but when he was about to speak.. “I thought the card had displayed clearly, especially the word ‘Special Member’s Card’. Or should I spell it for you?”

The other one who stood at the other side of the door – definitely his superior – took over the situation as he snatched away the card, “Oh, I deeply apologize for his demeanour. And please excuse us for the wait, please come in.”, he shoved the other one a little bit to made way for Takaba, who took the pleasure by slowly cat walking on the red ragged carpet.

Pulling the card back into her slender hand, she smiled wickedly at the earlier one who just doubted her, and walked all the way in like a celebrity with photographers and journalists flooding around her.

She was met with a familiar dance floor situation, all the people were drenched in sweat and alcohol, drowned their sorrows away. She shifted right away from the mass of people into the less-crowded place, including the bar that stood just like the first time she was there. Her legs moved synchronizingly side by side, as her hips swung seductively. As soon as she reached her desired area, she placed her butt perfectly on the cushioned stool, literally bringing her hand up and supported her chin with the knuckle.

The bartender was the same as well, but soon was changed into an old man as the younger one drifted back to the dark side of the room. Akihito just puzzled there but decided to shrugged it off.

This one was a whole lot nicer person. They talked about so many things, including how this old bartender entered this night life job. He told her that he first met with his boss – Asami Ryuichi – when his debt collectors were so hot on his heels in some dark alleyways. The boss even kindly offered to kick their asses out and gave him so much money that could afford all of his lifetime’s fortune. The reason for that act of kindness was still unknown, but the older man chose not too ask any further. Asami had saved him from some shit holes and that was enough to make him respect the man fully, even though he barely knew him.

Akihito also learnt that there were so many people dying to get to know Asami better, but they just failed miserably. The golden orbs bearer somehow succeed on locking himself away, with an unknown force that bind the lock, and there’s no one who could break it. The demon girl suddenly had an urge to find out about the man more and more. Somehow his background had completely broke down Akihito’s final curiosity level. The thought of chasing the man down and even knowing himself more than other people, pumped her adrenaline rush mercilessly.

So, after excusing herself from that little friendly chat, she travelled the dance floor around and headed to the hallways that led to several VIPs lounges.

There were only the sound of her shoes knocking the floor, and her steady breaths that accompanied her, as she walked deeper and deeper through the layers of the building. The guards that were stationed just along the hallways seemed more professional than the one outside though, because they didn’t seem to be bothered by her presence. They just stood silently, glueing their back to the elegant black wall.

When she reached the secret elevator which led to the master’s office, a bigger shadow suddenly loomed over her from behind. Turning back around to get prepared for another pervert fight, she just sighed in relief when the person was no one other than Suoh, one of Asami’s goons that saved her from that old sleazy bastard. She smiled at him but the man just kept his stoic face. They moved to the elevator together and as what the employee’s etiquette books says about manner, Suoh gently pressed the shining button, and that led the two bars close and the beam that was currently being occupied by them moved.

“Hello, Suoh-san.”, she greeted with her voice trailed off because of the cold behavior the man was giving her. Well, she didn’t know the man much but she had to greet him at the time like this, right?

He turned to face her and nodded, then back being a stonehenge in a man’s skin.

Akihito pouted, “Why did you just ignore me? You should reply me back alright? That’s not nice!”

Silence ensued after that, and Akihito suddenly felt the need to bang her head on the elevator’s wall right then when suddenly, “I apologize, hello Takaba-san. I believe you are here to see Asami-sama?”

At the question that was thrown at her, she gulped, then nervously nodded. Helll, she did admit that she wanted to meet Asami but she’d never want to tell it out loud... even by just nodding her head like that.

Both of them just enjoyed the rest of the uneventful ride when the elevator finally reached the 15th floor. The demon girl just let out the breath she was holding the rest of the time, as she dragged her feet out and walked through the hallway.

Suoh was seen following her closely, until she couldn’t take it anymore, “Wait.. what are you doing? You’ve got a business with Asami or something?”

He nodded, “Yes, after all Asami-sama just gave me a call to drive him home.”

“But he told me that he wants to chat with me here..”, she just stood there, froze and flabbergasted. She felt insulted because the man just trick her on coming there, he even gave the card to her to make her believe him. _I should have not came after all.._

As she was about to walk away, that soothing deep and dark voice echoed through the hallways, silently giving her the chills she couldn’t conquer, “I thought I told you to meet up at 9, but as soon as I saw you, you intend to run away?”

Akihito obviously stopped dead at her track, but instead still managed on muttering a few words, “You’re about to go home as well, so I should head back for now.”

That sinful hand gripped her wrist tight just as the way she liked it. Her heartbeat paced up again and her legs felt weak. _Urgh.. not again!_ She was so, so tired of feeling that way everytime the man touched her.

“What?”, _that stupid voice.._ she just wanted to facepalm herself at the moment her breathy voice came out.

“You should come join me as well.”

That made Akihito went silent. She tried to arbsorb and disgest about what the man just said. Was he just invite me to come with him to his house? She spared a glance at the man and he didn’t look like he’ll move any further before any of her commands.

_Should I come with him? Wait... what if he plans on killing me once I step into the house?! Or.. or what if he already had a lover and said lover would kill me?! Or what if he had set a poisoned drink and soon I would drink it and soon I would turn into a corpse and soon.._

Her imagination grew wilder and wilder and Asami just chuckled richly, he pulled the hand and swiftly embraced the girl in his strong hold. He could feel the girl yelped just now and he chuckled once again, enjoying the shivers that were currently crawling on th girl’s pale skin.

“You’re nervous.”

“No, shit! I’m not!”, she barked furiously at the man with her blush that just betrayed her, spreading across her cute pouting face.

Asami faced his guards, Suoh, and Kirishima who just revealed himself from the office room, “Suoh, we’re going back to the penthouse. And Kirishima, I wish to see the required files for the deal on my office desk by tomorrow morning.”

Both men then bowed a perfect 90 degrees, “Hai, Asami-sama.”, and went straight to do their given orders.

After both guards disappear, Akihito felt akward with their positions, with the man’s arms circling her body, and her body just froze on spot. She tried to wiggle away but the man’s hold didn’t seem to back down just yet, “Hey.. Let me go. You’re choking me.”

“I didn’t hold your neck area, or your chest, I just placed my arms on your waist and I believe it has nothing to do with your breathings.”

The girl huffed, “You don’t intend to walk downstairs holding me like this, do you?”, she regretted ever saying those words minutes again when the man just smirked and instead tightened up his hold.

Asami felt like laughing out loud when that teary face of her came into view, as if pleading to ‘please ignore what I just said’. Somehow, everything about this girl had successfully drawn her into him, like some force of gravity or magnet. He loved where this is going.

“Okay.. I will follow you but please let me go.. please?”, she pleaded once again, widening her eyes like a lost little puppy with her cute frown lips. The man just groaned silently at the sight of it, she’s like asking for him to kiss her right there.

The man let her go then, letting the girl to take the lead.

Akihito then walked first, followed closely by Asami. The both of them soon walked side by side, as they reached an exclusive exit, with no other guests except them and Asami’s trustworthy boys. The black sleek car was already prepared just outside the door and Suoh immediately got out and opened up the door, revealing so much glamour that made Akihito’s stomach churned upside down.

She slipped in in one swift motion and set herself sitting next to the door. The man then went in himself beside her, comfortably shifting his seating position with that king pose – one leg crossed the other. The whole ride was so uneventful as the man beside her just flipped the earlier paper that glasses guy gave him at the office, scanning it up and down. Akihito could see it through his pupils’ movement. The contents itself were a blur, nothing but words. She couldn’t take it anymore and instead averting her gaze towards the quiet street. Hell, she hates reading.

The human seemed to notice her boredome, and decided to play with her while waiting for the traffic to ease down, “You seemed troubled. What’s wrong?”

Akihito yelped, “W-What? Ohh.. Nothing. I’m just thinking about something else.”

Asami hummed, “Let me guess, you’re thinking about me.”

“What the hell?! Why should I?!”, ‘she’s a tsundere.’, that thought crossed the man’s mind at the girl’s sudden outburst.

“Because, you’re staring at me this whole time.”

She snorted, “Well, Mr. Narcissistic, I am not thinking about you, I’m thinking about something more important than you.”

“I guess I just have to planted myself deep in your brain then, so your mind would only be occupied by me.”, Asami confidentally said, ignoring Aki’s confused face but after that, they went back to their own businesses.

Asami with his papers while Aki... with her ‘something important’ thoughts.

Less than 30 minutes later, the limo had been parked neatly inside the underground garage by Suoh’s skillful driving skill. The occupants flooded out of the car and separated afterwards. Suoh to his condo, Kirishima to his condo, Asami in his condo, and Akihito.. in Asami’s condo. The guards dismissed themselves when they had to drop at the 7th floor, leaving both of them inside the elevator alone.

Shivers ran through her spine while her heart pounded uncontrollably. The tension between them was so, so thick that she even though of breaking the bars and jumped out of the elevator, that would be cool if she can do the ‘breaking the bars’ part. She didn’t feel any power layered her hands, which was worst. First, that meant she couldn’t kill the man bare hands and seconds, she couldn’t protect herself when the man would make his move towards her. She hated, hated her irrational mind that made her go to the club an hour ago. Theory it is, you only realised it when you’ve already too late.

When the doors opened with a ding, both of them stepped out at the 10th floor, the top of the building. Asami seemed to like everything with the word ‘top’ in it.

The hallway was so insidiously silent with Asami’s giant presence filled every space in it. The girl just silently following him behind but still kept her guards up, in case if this man changed his mind and planned to kill her right there.

They kept walking until a white door appeared before them. Asami Ryuichi grabbed the doorknob nonchalantly as he let himself in. Once he was inside, he didn’t feel the lady behind him following him, he arched an eyebrow and turned around to face her, “What are you doing? Come in.”

Akihito just stood there fidgetedly playing with her fingers, when suddenly the man himself broke the intertwining of the hands and pulled her wrist forcefully so she could come in. She let out a yelp when she almost felt herself falling, but Asami was there to catch her though. Closing the door, the two presences walked further towards the threshold.

One thing for sure, this man lives alone. But his guards were downstairs, and they would come running in if the boss gave them the cue. The condo itself was so spacious that Aki even spared a minute to figure out if the man’s lonely, because this place was no fun. She’d rather hit a rat’s house if it’s livelier than this.

Her eyes wandered everywhere until it landed on a certain kind of bastard she knows. Asami was already sitting on his black, leathered arm chair with his God-like pose, with a tumbler of yellow liquid with several blocks of ice. He held the glass mightily like it’s the world he’s gonna conquer. “Come here and join me.”, he smirked.

Akihito of couse accepted that as a challenge as she swung her hips side to side in a prideful manner, then sat herself on the long elegant black sofa.

“Want a drink?”, the man offered.

The demon girl was about to answer the question before Asami cut her inadvertantly, “Oh yeah, I forget. You’re just like a little kid, I’m pretty sure you don’t have any tolerate on alcohol. Then would you like juice or mi—“

“I can hold my alcohol tolerance! Just give me that yellow liquid in your hand!”, she yelled grumpily at the top of her lungs. Luckily this was the only condo that was located on this floor, no one could hear her shoutted just now.

Asami flashed her one wicked smile before getting back to his minibar and poured her the same drink in his glass. Oh, where will your tsundere act get you to? He asked silently before glancing a look at the foul mood girl that was currently sitting in the middle of the room, highlights on her.

He walked closer from behind her and handed the glass through her shoulders, “Here you go.”

She looked at the thing the man just offered her hesitantly for a minute before taking said glass into her hands. She mumbled a ‘thanks’ before once again looking at the liquid that was served for her. It did look rich, but she’s not sure about the contents. What if he put the poison in it? One glance and Asami could tell it, “I didn’t put anything on it.”

After that, she swore to herself, _just one time, Aki!_

 

Literally 10 minutes later..

“And that man waz laek, ‘ei that iz ma’ fuggin chicken wings!!!”, Akihito laughed her ass off, rolling on the carpet with her flushed face. Asami of course just chuckled lowly as he heard her telling a whole story, maybe this girl could accidentally leak something out of herself that could be saved in Asami’s personal database. She couldn’t hold the liquor he just gave her, hell, that’s like 40% alcohol. Asami of course can tolerate it, but Aki?

She brought her hands in front of Asami and formed it into a ‘wing’ form, intertwining her thumbs and spread the rest as she slowly wiggle the fingers, mimicking the movements of the wings that plastered on a bird’s body. Then, she laughed again, sitting on the floor with Asami joining her, since when did they lose all kind of formality?

After several seconds of laughing, the girl stopped abruptly and crawled to the older man. Asami of couse looked at her with amusement dancing in his golden orbs as the hazel ones were staring at her, “What is it?”

“Humph. Why do someone so handsome like you have the right to be exist?”

_Is that a compliment?_

Lust and desire suddenly filled Asami’s entire being, as he slowly snaked his hands on the girl’s waist, lowering her body that was once crawled on all four, “Don’t flatter me.”

She giggled, “I’m not flattering you! You look so fucking handsome and you sure know it! You have a good, silky black hair..”, she touched the strands and ruffled it softly, “..strong jaw..”, the little fingers moved from the man’s temple onto thee exact place she said, “..strong body..”, she eyed him for any uncomfortable move but since Asami seemed so calm at that point, she continued, “..and your eyes.. you—hiccup—your eyes.. they are just..”, the girl stopped describing the man one by one, suddenly feeling uncomfortable herself.

She was now staring at those mesmerizing golden eyes and the heat increased up drastically. Their position didn’t do anything better either, as she straddled on his lap with her hands rested on his chest, silently enjoying of the strong meat beneath the fabric.

“What about my eyes?”

The breath was caught in her throat as the man lunged in and closed the distance between them. Their lips were just a mere inches from each other but she’s already felt her blood pumped faster, her breath turned into short breaths, and her face turned color. The closeness between them was so big right then, she even could feel the heartbeat of the man beating below her palms.

Their eyes met once more before Asami finally ended those torturous seconds of life with a chaste kiss.

He pecked her first before wetting those tempting lips, wetting it with his saliva and lapped his tongue all over her mouth like a lollipop. She hissed when she felt his teeth tugged her lower lip softly, causing her shivered under the touch. She didn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol or what, but she just fucked up her determination to kill the man and instead returned the kiss wholeh-heartedly with her tongue pulling his into it’s sweet chamber. The older man complied delightfully, as he let the smaller tongue guide his into her mouth.

Asami felt like humming at any moment as those sweet harmonies came out of the girl’s mouth; those moans of pleasure and wanton lust. The kiss just turned wilder and wilder when the seconds ticked pass at the clock. Their distance seized in between seconds as she was already sitting just above the man’s tights, every second sat closer to that secret piece of art that laid below the man’s pants zipper.

The larger hand slipped into her t-shirt and hungrily pulled her bra downwards, so he could play with her soft, pink nipples. She moaned once again when Asami just eyed her with fiery lust in his eyes, “You wore my gifts?”

Her eyes widened open and her blushed intensified, “I.. I don’t have a choice..”

“That’s okay with me though.”, with that said, the man ripped the t-shirt apart, exposing so much creamy skin into his view. She felt so embarrassed for the first time, and wriggled out of the man’s hold.

“What are you doing?! Hey!!”, she covered her eyes with her upper arm and at that very moment, she just wanted to sink into the ground.

Surprisingly, the bigger presence just slowly pulled the hand away and coaxed the girl’s eyes to open. The two orbs just obeyed and was now looking at the golden ones, feeling the heat radiating off of him, “Don’t cover your eyes, it’s beautiful.”

Her heart felt like bursting at any moment from so much sweet words and actions the man did to her. She closed her eyes tight as Asami continued his job on pleasuring her, making the girl thought nothing but him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know the ending was kind of messed up but that's the only scenario my 2AM brain could proceed. Critics are welcomed as well as the comments.
> 
> Back into real life, my crush today acted like a gentleman towards the girl of his life. Good lord.
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	5. Demon's First Hangover

"Ah..!", Takaba Akihito's sweet voice echoed throughout the threshold. She couldn't hold it, after all the man who eyed her with lust and was currently trapping her on all four seemed to had put some magic on her. Because damn, every parts of her body that he just touched felt hot, and she couldn't shake off the feeling of jiggly inside her stomach. Butterflies in my stomach, if she had learnt about human's catchphrase.

Those big warm palms kept travelling all over her sides as that sinful lips playfully nibbled on her earlobes. She could get dizzy after this.

"Dam--hiccup.. Damn.. How could thiz--hiccup-- felt so--good'?", she moaned out while hiccup-ing because she still was under the effect of a 40% alcohol the man just gave her. 

He chuckled out, "Thank you for the compliment."

"That's not a compliment, baka.", she hissed out but soon yelped because of the fingers that suddenly tweaked her pink nipples, then played with it afterwards.

The lust was back in the man's eyes, sending shivers down her spine. They eyed each other intensely and the heat increased more and more the entire time they teased each other. After several touches. On the black carpet, he could see every part of her torso, of her beautiful, creamy, white torso. She seemed so bright despite all the darkness that surrounded her.

_Red really suits her though. ___

The man caressed her cheeks as she suddenly brought up a palm and touched the man's hand, leaning against it and purring into the warmth. Akihito closed her eyes and let the gentleness covered her whole presence.

He pulled his hand away and she cried at loss, when said hand was actually being repositioned to her breasts, gripping it softly.

"Ah.. Yah.. Th-- hurts..", she felt really uncomfortable with said movement. But when her cries got into the man's ears, he softened the gesture. He touched the breast and fondled the bud, and doing the same way with the other one.

Asami could feel her shivering under his touch. Well, they're still in his living room and she didn't wear any clothe on her....Except the jeans. The man felt a pang of sympathy as he lifted the girl softly in his arms and intended to carry her to his bedroom.

"Eh? Wha--?", she asked confusingly with her flushed face. 

"Ssh.. I just want to carry you to my room, that's all."

The word 'my room' was supposed to scare the hell out of her but because of the alcohol, she just weakly said, "Okay."

As he was about to turn around to the direction of said room, a knock on the front door startled him. Damn.. Who is it? If it's Kirishima or Suoh they should call me first, right?

A knock turned into knocks and he couldn't take it anymore. So, Asami put the girl gently on his comfy black sofa as he reached for the door to confront the intruder. 

He opened the door with a slam and the face of Suoh came into view. He looked more stoic than usual as he stood like a statue in front of him.

"What is it Suoh? You should call me first.", the golden eyed man said with annoyance radiating off of him.

The bodyguard suddenly flashed a scared face before responding back, "I beg your pardon, Asami-sama. But I just got a call from Takaba-sama's father that she should go home quickly because her mother really needs her, right now.", he bowed a perfect 90 degrees and immediately storming his way into the penthouse.

"Wait, you got a call? How does he know your number?", with that, Asami immediately quickly quirked his eyebrow and directed it to the guard. 

Suoh stopped dead in his track and he gulped once, then twice, before answering, "Her father was downstairs and he told me that, Asami-sama. But he has gone first because Mrs. Takaba needs him at the moment.", so he continued to storm inside.

Asami of course got puzzled by his boy's behaviour. _He never went into my penthouse until I give him the command to or if something urgent happens to me. What the hell is going on?_

He decided to tailed his goon straight to his living room and saw him already lifting the demon girl in his arms. As he thought, the girl had already fallen asleep the moment her head touched the sofa. But what irritated him the most was, the guard didn't even waver a moment when he lifted the **NAKED ******girl in his arms. He stormed his way into the bedroom and came back to the surface again, with a somehow-looked-like-shirt thing in his hand.

"Make sure she wears this. She will catch a cold if you keep her naked like that.", he handed the guard that somehow-looked-like-shirt thing and Suoh immediately complied. 

As soon as she was already covered in Asami's dress-suit, Suoh excused himself out of the picture as his boss slammed the door close. He honestly wanted to do her now but after hearing all of the situations from his most trusted guard, he just couldn't cage her at a time like this. He's an evil man, yes, with no heart and emotion, yes, but what if the girl is truly an innocent despite her curses and tantrums she had thrown at him? No, he didn't want to change that, even if it's just a little bit. The girl's innocence was what made his interest perk up at the first place.

Asami then walked inside his threshold again when the same knock beamed out on his fucking front door. He sighed an extremely mad sigh before turning his body and stormed towards the door. Opening up, his bodyguards -- Kirishima and Suoh -- greeted him in the hallway.. Wait, _Suoh?_

"Suoh?", Asami looked at him with an utterly confused expression all drawn out on his face. 

"What is it, Asami-sama?", he asked politely, as if calming his boss down. _Damn, the boss looked like an enrage animal right now._

__The bespectacled guy pushed his glasses up on his nose before speaking, "We caught two strange guys eyed the building suspiciously in our footage. Do you want to check it out?"_ _

__The yakuza then grew tense at the information his men just gave him, "Then.. Just who the fuck was that?"_ _

__Three men eyed each other intensely, as if telepathying with their eyes widened open. Asami suddenly felt interested in said footage, and invited his boys in. He needed to check this out._ _

__

__On the other hand.._ _

__"Damn it how could she be so heavy?!", Suoh(?) was seen walking hastily out of the apartment building with Akihito in his hands. He walked around the corner to meet the park that was located exactly behind the building. There, sat a familiar black-haired guy on a bench._ _

__"Hey Kou! You got her?", Takato waved a hand at his friend who just changed his form from the stoic guard into himself. The demon boy, Kou._ _

__"Hell you should help me out! This dude is freaking heavy!!", he hissed lowly as he reached the bench. He sat himself and placed her sitting beside him, with her head leaning against his shoulder._ _

__“Ah, thought so. She must be drunk to be this stupid. Fuck that black-haired man.”, Takato cursed out loud when suddenly a white, expensive-looking white shirt came into his view, “Hey, whose clothe is this?”_ _

__“Oh, it’s Asami’s,”, Kou answered nonchalantly, “When I was about to carry her out, he stopped us and lent this to cover her.”_ _

__“What? Cover he—oh shit.”, his hands ran towards the shirt and opened it wide, turned out their best friend had been stripped off from her favourite t-shirt. Being a mother hen himself, Takato stressed himself, “ARGH! Why didn’t we come sooner?! He raped her damn it!”_ _

__He felt himself breaking when Kou just scowled at him, “Hey, chill dude! She hasn’t been raped yet. Luckily I got in time when he was just about to carry her into his room. We’re lucky she was only done by her t-shirt.”_ _

__“You should give him a punch at least. Damn it, I feel like eating someone alive now.”, he ranted out._ _

__Kou frowned, “Heh! Easier said than done! Next time, you will do the fetching up! I’m not going into that fucking man’s house again!”_ _

__The two of them kept arguing with each other when suddenly the wind got stronger than before. They stopped abruptly as they watched the wind dance in itself, knowing who’s the person that was about to make his entrance._ _

__The familiar black braided hair came into view first when the wind finally, slowly vanishing itself and changed form into a certain kind of angel they know. Liu Fei Long stood on his feet sternly as he eyed the drunken girl’s sleeping figure, “How is she?”_ _

__“As you can see, she’s fine..”, the mother hen cleared his throat, “But almost got raped. Thanks to you man, we could detect her.”_ _

__“It needs a lot of effort though to know where she was with her consciousness gone..”, Fei Long cut off, “Is she drunk or something? Because on my way here from the Celestia, I couldn’t sense her presence very well.”_ _

__“Yup, heavily drunk. But whatever, we have her in our safe arms now.”, Kou cheered both guys in front of him while widening his childish grin. Said guys just let out a heavy sigh of relief when the girl yawned and came back to reality, ignoring Kou of course._ _

__Takaba Akihito slowly opened her eyes and rubbed it slowly. After regaining back her normal side, she was faced with her three friends.. well one of them was her semi-friend though, “What the hell happen? Why do you guys wear those ridiculous faces of yours?”_ _

__“You can get over your hangover that instant?”, Fei Long was.. surprised. Even though she’s just a human at the moment, she could hold her alcohol tolerance well, he mused._ _

__“Yeah, but once I was drunk, there’s no one who’s able to wake me up.”, She yawned once again, then stretched her back. It's been a long, tiring day for her and she really needed a good sleep like, right now._ _

__The three guys in the area only nodded, silently understanding her. They couldn't believe it themselves that these entire evening they had been worrying themselves out for someone that was actually fine without them. She didn't look hurt at all, and her eyes showed no depression or sadness. Her body didn't tense as well, which was a pretty good thing to hear._ _

__"Do you remember what was about to happen to you?", Kou asked._ _

__She looked at the wavy haired boy before shooking her head, "Nope. I just remember that I did follow Asami to his penthouse, but.. I can't remember what happened afterwards.", she elaborated nonchalantly, as if telling her friends that 'I'm fine.'_ _

__"Guys, we should probably change our location, we're just behind that freaking building and there's a possibility that those stoned men will catch us here.", Fei Long spoke._ _

__"Can you just teleport us to our apartment? We're too tired to walk, dammit.", Takato spat out, earning a glare from Fei Long._ _

__"I will only take the girl with me. You guys, have a man strength so use your blessings and walk yourself.", and after saying that, Fei Long took the girl by her wrist and the gust of wind appeared around them. Takato and Kou looked flabbergasted as the wind got stronger and covered them whole like a cocoon. Within minutes, both of them disappeared with no trace._ _

__Both guys squealed in frustration._ _

____

____

* * *

__The journey was kind of short though, when finally Akihito’s feet touched the familiar ground of her living room, accompanied by the familiar angel by her side as well. She flumped her body on her comfortable couch and rested her sore calves on it’s arms. She was about to close her eyes for a good night sleep when suddenly a man’s voice rang through her ears._ _

__“Hey missy, gotta get up and talk to me first, will ya?”, Fei Long stared the girl irritatingly as his face loomed over hers in an opposite way. She immediately yelped and got back to her sitting position._ _

__“What the fuck Fei?! Urgh.. And here I thought angels are good enough to let a hume child take her goodnight sleep.”, she spat out bitterly and shook her head. _Damn, now I’m not that sleepy anymore thanks to this bastard. _____

___“I have a few questions for you, your father asked this personally just to know your progress these days. It’s regarding about your life, your environment, the people around you, and of course, Asami Ryuichi himself.”, the name mentioned in that sentence perked up the demon girl’s interest as her eyes widened open and suddenly glittered with kid’s dreams and happiness._ _ _

___She straightened up her sitting position and looked at Fei straight in the eye, “Speaking of him, I bet you already have so much information regarding said man, yes?”, she grinned wickedly as formulating another wicked plan in her head. This man’s background seemed to amuse her though._ _ _

___The young angel sighed, “Of course, after all I’m an intelligent kind of angel. You should be proud to be in my care. As you can see your father had been trusting you to me and—“_ _ _

___“Yeah, yeah whatever. Stop blabbering like a baby sitter that just got her bonus today and get down to business!”, the girl suddenly grew more eager than before, and Fei Long suddenly got worried. _Did I say something wrong to live up her mischievous plans? _____ _

____He cleared his throat though, “Okay, so start up from the first question, how was your day? Was it good? Were the humans act good to you?”_ _ _ _

____She tilted her head as if saying ‘what the fuck with those questions’ but she just answered anyway, “Yeah, I’m good, my days are good, and the humans are good, everything is cool, chill and.. yeah..”, her voice trailed off, “But there were some perverts who seem to target me though. Only because I’m in a woman’s form!”, she let out a higher pitch when she declared the last part._ _ _ _

____The angel ignored it, “Okay, what about your job? Is it a good place? Are your colleagues cool? What about the payment?”_ _ _ _

____“As I was saying earlier, everything is fine! Really! Well maybe there was a problem but it’s not that big. Everyone in the shop welcomes me so much and the payment is enough to...”, her eyes ran to the corner of the room, as if thinking about another words to speak, “...to buy more bras! And food, clothes, and so on.”, she smiled widely but soon that smile died down and changed into a frown, “Wait, why the hell do I have to answer to these nonsense questions?!”_ _ _ _

____“Just like what I said, this will be submitted in your report that I will send to your father. From now on I will come down to earth once a week to check on you, but you still can call me whenever you see fit.”, he stood on his feet and turned his back to face her, “So, I shall go back for now, Prince Takaba.”_ _ _ _

____Akihito of course realised that something was amissed, so he gripped tight on his white pants and yelled, “For hellhound’s sake, you promised me to tell me about that friggin’ man and now you’re running away! What kind of angel that breaks promises?!”_ _ _ _

____Fei Long took a glance through his shoulders and sighed a frustrated sigh. He really did want to just run away and avoid that question in her interrogation paper. He didn’t want to talk about someone or something that bears an ‘Asami’ as a name, that’s for sure._ _ _ _

____So, settling back to his presented spot, he sat on the couch beside her and brought his braided black hair to his hand. Softly caressing it, “His name is Asami Ryuichi, that’s all I got for you.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh? I believe an angel has strict rules about lying right? I guess I just have to contact the Seraph once I get bac—“_ _ _ _

____“NO! Okay, I will tell you but please don’t act stupid after I tell you about the man’s background.”, he faced her fully now, “Including on coming back to his place, meeting him, and all that.”, he looked so serious now it even sent an eerie feeling for the blonde girl._ _ _ _

____“Oooo—kay?”, she hesitatedly agreed to such serious request. Who’s the man anyway? I don’t need to be scared of him, right?_ _ _ _

____He inhaled deeply before bringing back his usual white file that had stacks of paper pinched. He opened said file and brought so many paper into those hazel orbs’ view. But she immediately avoid that because hell-I-hate-reading excuse of her._ _ _ _

____“Asami Ryuichi, born: 4 August, 35 years old, Astrology sign: Leo, Blood type: AB, height: 185 cm, weight: 78 kg, shoe size: 28 cm, he dislikes sweets but likes Japanese food. What else do you want to know?”, he turned around to see the girl only to be greeted by a defiance glare._ _ _ _

____“Well, I didn’t hear the part where I shouldn’t meet him anymore, did I?”, she smirked when the angel found himself flabbergasted. She really had a sharp ears and observations.. he mused._ _ _ _

____He facepalmed himself before continuing, “Where do I have to start? Ah..”, he looked at the ceiling above and stared at it for awhile. Akihito’s patience was already running thin by then._ _ _ _

____“I swear I will behave after this so just spill it out!”, she barked out._ _ _ _

____Fei Long then sighed, “He’s a terrible human you see, a hume who bears the crest of Asami family must be a bad person. Your father has been dead worried about you when I told him that you have some connections with him.”_ _ _ _

____“Then who is he? I can protect myself! I’m a prince and you even called me that earlier! You should see me as a demon, not a weakling!”_ _ _ _

____“But you are a human now! Realise that, Takaba! You’re just a mere, human girl who couldn’t protect herself! You don’t even have any demon power left in your body until your father lift up his curse.. you have to stay away from that man after I tell you all the stories, you have to promise me that.”, Fei Long’s voice grew more worried than before, as his usual arrogant eyes now told otherwise, full with concern and truly an angel’s kindness._ _ _ _

____Akihito felt the need to brush off such demand. She wanted to know about the man to kill him, not to stay away from him. But after knowing that all of her powers had left her presence.. she suddenly reconsidered on her earlier motives._ _ _ _

_____Fei Long is right. No matter what ideas I put to brush off said man, it will grew to a fruitless effort if I don’t have any power to accompany me on doing so. It’s all pointless.. then. ____ _ _ _

_____She felt like an idiot for a moment but then held her gaze still on the angel. The two stared at each other for a good 2 minutes before the demon broke the sudden silence that had been built between them, “I promise you, I won’t go near him again. But you guys really shouldn’t worry about me. I can behave myself, and I won’t let him make me down. So, please just tell me all the things you have gathered about him.”, she softened her voice to soothe down the angel._ _ _ _ _

_____The angel himself finally calmed himself from a sudden worry attack. Since when did he care for this damn brat? “He may looks like an ordinary young businessman; running several nightclubs, restaurants, cafes, and all; but he’s not. Underneath that calm face of his, hid so many unreveal secrets, dark secrets. He’s currently Japan’s leading man, and this country is currently under his control.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Akihito nodded, slowly absorbing every informations her mind could handle, the man then continue, “Asami Ryuichi.. as you can see here..”, he handed one of the paper to the girl’s view, “..is a descendent of the earlier Asami, Asami Ryoichirou. That man, was no good in anybody’s view. Ruthless, heartless, and emotionless. All of the Asamis are pretty much the same, including the guy we’re currently discussing here.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What are the ruthless things they do?”, she asked so out of the blue, suddenly feeling her curiosity filling up her adrenaline._ _ _ _ _

_____“Far more than a most wicked devil. They can’t even considered as a human.”, the angel spat out. This girl needs to know the truth if she doesn’t want to fall even deeper into the rabbit’s hole._ _ _ _ _

_____She looked so shock herself, and finally letting out her usual cheerful side, “I.. Is that so?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Fei Long felt a pang of guilt inside his inner heart. The girl looked so depressed when he told her all of the truths he could gather. Aki looked scared, and insecure. The memory hit him hard like a meteor when the question popped up in his head, “Do you remember what he did to you when you’re in his penthouse?”_ _ _ _ _

_____The girl’s eyes widened as that question shaked her eardrums, “Huh?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, you were in his penthouse earlier right? What did he do to you? I should report about it to your father as well.”, he asked lowly._ _ _ _ _

_____Akihito thought deeply about it before finally answering, “He.. didn’t do anything to me. I just got my t-shirt ripped off but fortunately Kou came in the right time. And.. he even lent me this..”, she held the oversized sleeves in her two smaller palms. She squeezed it several times and Fei Long just watched her in disbelief._ _ _ _ _

______What? ____ _ _ _ _

_______What was that? ____ _ _ _ _ _

_______After minutes had passed, he finally excused himself from the room and went back to Celestia.. at least he told her that._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Alone, she wondered where the hell her two guy friends had gone off to at the moment. Walking from that park earlier would only take 20 minutes of walking, why hadn’t they arrived yet? She laid her head on the couch arm and her feet on the other, mind started drifting around to the other side of the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m sorry I lied, Fei. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She chanted that painfully as the memories started washing her brain like a flood. She could remember all the things the man did to her. Her body may be a human’s, but her brain isn’t. Demons have a more powerful memory base than a mere human, and that’s her bonus point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even her body could recall every single touches the man had given her. The warmth that was left by his slender fingers had yet to move away from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She curled on the couch as she started remembering all the things said man committed to her. Akihito couldn’t deny it even if she so badly wanted to. Asami Ryuichi seemed to have already burried his presence deep in her mind, and she couldn’t shove it away. In fact, she had told herself so many times to forget that dangerous man, whose act is more wicked than a normal evil, but her mind spoke otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I will always think about him’, it says wickedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her eyes ran to the oversized shirt that was currently covering her whole body. It felt so big, but so warm as well. The smell of the cigarrate that said man always smokes lingered all over it, and the faint smell of his perfume covered it as well. She brought the hem of the long sleeves to her nostrills and she inhaled so much scent of Asami. Her mind started to drive insane as she kept enjoying said scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It’s too much.. he’s too addictive. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Akihito’, that baritone voice suddenly slipped into her mind, reminding her of how beautiful that voice was when calling her name soothingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The heart that all this time had peacefully beating grew wild again. She felt so tired to feel that way towards the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“..then the most crucial part is, that sensation could change you, your system. You suddenly feel your heartbeat speed up and you just control it..” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She blinked. _What? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“..then you just can’t stop thinking about that ‘someone’..” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akihito immediately opened her eyes wide and went back to her sitting position. She covered her mouth in disbelief as some kind of evil thoughts invaded her mind. Gee, she felt stupid again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Am I in love with him? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________In the morning,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The morning sun came peeked in through her window as it greeted her a warm ‘good morning’. She reluctantly got up from her couch as she unconsciously fell asleep on the couch while that unbelievable question left unanswered by her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Am I in love with him? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________No! She so wanted to shout. She couldn’t fall in love with that man. She knew it. Even though she’s a demon, she had promised Fei Long that she wouldn’t go near him again. Akihito felt the need to shove that emotion away. A demon, couldn’t fall in love with a human, even if the human is a demon at heart too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And he’s a guy too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That realisation hit Akihito hard like a truck. Damn it, he’s a fucking guy!! Akihito may be a she right now but after a whole month she will change to be a he. There’s no way Asami would like a guy right? A normal male human would love a female human! And Asami Ryuichi looked too normal for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘What? You are a boy? Disgusting.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Those painful words stabbed her right in the heart. She couldn’t imagine how painful it would be when said words would come out of that lips of him. How could she react to it? The last word hurt her so much she couldn’t hold the pain well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When she was so deeply in her thought, her front door opened up with a loud slam as the two familiar guys walked barging in. They looked exhausted though. Akihito walked the tiny steps until she reached the genkan, to greet her friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, Kou, Takato! You guys look like shit!”, she teased playfully as she landed a friendly punch on Takato’s upper arm. She needed to focus on what was in front of her right then, no need to stress herself out about something that’s still unsure to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah shit, fuck you Aki for taking a teleport ride by your own.”, the guys started up while storming their ways into the threshold. The demon girl only shut the door and silently tailing the males._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What happened?”, she asked when both men sat themselves on the couch. Takato immediately took the remote from the single table that laid in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Pressing the power button, he turned on the TV and switched the channels randomly, “We got busted by those Asami guy’s goons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“WHAT?!”, Akihito screamed at the top of her lungs and sat in front of them on the floor, “Why? You guys had ran away from that park last night, right? How did his men catch after you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Takato exchanged look with the wavy haired boy beside him and hissed, “Well, all of these things happened because of this guy beside me. Hell, he suggested for us to rest a little bit and said ‘we can catch up later’ so casually—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But is your fault to agree to that plan!! I suggested for us to rest for 5 minutes and yet you took 10 minutes! You, hybernating polar bear!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“HEY don’t talk back to me, mother goose!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You should be the one to be called that you mother hen!!!”, the new occupants started arguing about almost childish things that had ever happened in their childhood memories and Akihito couldn’t take it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So, she slammed the table hard with her palm as she growled dangerously towards the men in front of her, “You two just shut the fuck up and tell me the whole story.”, she then threw her deadliest glare and both men shivered under that glare. Hell, even though she’s a girl, her fury side looked so much alike like her father’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So..”, Kou started off, “When we were sitting on the bench park just after you left—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No! It happened an hour after she had gone!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s exactly happened after she left!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akihito unconsciously grabbed the boy’s collars and threatened them, “Kou, keep talking. And Takato, just sit down like a cute little puppy before I eat you alive and give your bones to your mama once I get back to the Netherworld.”, _here comes the overlord aura.. both telepathied. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Continuing where I left off, we were sitting on the bench just after you left when suddenly several men appeared behind us. They wore black suits and held guns, and it seemed they want to capture us. And that Suoh guy appeared.. which was worst. And so, after a few strugglings we did, we had successfully...”, he gulped once, “...been captured.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The demon girl’s eyes widened up comically as she stared at her friends with so many questions hung in that hazel pupils of hers, “Then.. how did you manage to run away? Sure those guys wouldn’t let you off easy, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Takato finally found his voice back as he spoke, “We changed into rats, and we fleed as fast as we coul—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Wait, does that mean they saw you two transforming?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The three of them finally found themselves drowning in the sea of silence. They found themselves stupified by the girl’s smart question as they tried to find an answer. A sound of pin drops irritated them the most, especially when it was heard in a situation like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Well.. good question..”, Kou stratched the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly towards his two besties. Damn, but not a single laugh could ease the tention between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Takato cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak, “We were manhandled at the moment and our instincts just told us to change into some rats – smaller figures – and we just did that unconsciously..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“But you could do that once the two of you were alone or something like that right?! How could you possibly showed them the demon’s ability?!”, she slid down hopelessly, “They must had grown suspicious upon us..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The two guys just stared in disbelief as they glared, “So you want us to keep up the pace until that freaking man torture us to speak the truth? He is not so kind to let us go, in fact he wants to cage us in the first place! We had no choice but to do that! Even we could feel the pain, after all, we’re still in the curse of being humans..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Akihito sighed a deep breath she had been holding for some quiet time now, “But after you get away from their reach, they didn’t catch up to you guys afterwards, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Both shook their heads as she breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s good enough. After all the both of you can come back safely, and that’s enough. We could think about another way to cover our secrets that were already revealed before their naked eyes. Being with you guys is more than enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The three of them finally let out a light smile before deciding that it’s time for them to start their day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______________“Aki-chan, could you get this to table #13?”, one of the chef shouted from the kitchen as the blonde girl hurried herself into the kitchen to receive her tray of food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The cafe was obviously merrier than usual as the clock just hit the number twelve on the wall. The customers just chatted happily, ignoring the fact that their chattering had caused a tremor in the backstage, where the staffs just ran their breath out to just go out and in from the kitchen to served their ‘goshujinsama’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Akihito had gotten several fans recently, and most of them were boys, the boys who teased her on her first day; gripping her butt for example. But since the second day they came to be served by her, they just looked at the pink maid in admiration. The demon girl of course felt weird at first but she just eventually got used to it. She was now having fun in her work, and that’s good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It had been her fifth day at the human world and she seemed to adapt so quickly to the environment. Fortunately, Asami Ryuichi hadn't been contacting her, which was a relief.. for most people around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The blonde girl could see her friend at the farthest corner of the room, she was currently talking to a guy. She could smell something fishy out of that and decided to peel the truth out of the green maid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Got’cha!”, she surprised Ai behind her back and the other maid of course yelped, followed by the yelp that came out of the guy’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Aki-chan! That’s rude!”, Ai’s face blushed immediately when she realised her friend just ambushed her flirting with some guy. Aki chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Who’s more rude? A girl who’s flirting during her shift or the girl’s friend who surprised her and scolded her to get back to work?”, she teased jokingly as her friend grew more fidget than before, “Who’s this guy, anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Before the green maid could let out a word or two, the man behind her spoke for her, “I'm Mitsugu Onoda, nice to meet you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Ai suddenly blushed even redder at the thought of her just introducing the guy that she was currently dating. Shrugging off that thought aside, she smiled at her friend, "Well.. I think we should get back to work.. Right, Aki?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Akihito felt like teasing her any further but Haruka-san's voice suddenly echoed through the hall. The voice sounded like a murmur but Aki could tell that she was currently calling her. Knowing that, she immediately trotted towards the shop manager, leaving the couple -- inadvertantly -- , who was still standing in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The blonde girl made her way hurriedly towards the staff hall as she finally saw the old lady standing on the end of the hall, "Hey, Haruka-san! What's up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Haruka's face grew closer as she walked closer towards her employee, "Actually.. You've got a customer..!", she whispered rather excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Oh? Another VIP customer?", the demon girl's eyes glinted witha another kid's happiness at the mention of said customer. Because, the more you're requested at the cafe, the more the money would come running to your pocket. Takaba Akihito had understood this very well the first time she received Asami as her first personal customer. After that single visit, she suddenly got a constant tip from her manager, and that tip wasn't cheap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Where is that customer?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Booth no. 5.", the older woman smiled happily as she tugged the girl's hand and dragged her towards said room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________They separated themselves from the crowd when they reached the set of private booths settling in the shop. Booth no. 5 was located at the farthest corner of the hall and it took awhile for them to reached their destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Well.. I wish you the best luck! Fighting!", Haruka then walked away while waving her hand on the mid-air to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Akihito watched her presence drifting away from her and she looked back to the wooden door that stood in front of her. The demon's intuition suddenly told her that a storm was coming. She didn't feel comfortable herself... And that meant bad news._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She hesitated for a bit and eventually stepped back, because the room radiated off so much dark aura of it. But her hand still insisted to reach the doorknob, and it gripped the rounded thing hard. Just as she was about to open said door, another force was added from the other side of the door and it was actually the one that brought her in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I have been waiting for you. We need to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I was focusing on the orientation days because it was near the end:3
> 
> aaand here i bring u this chapter! if there's any grammatical error or typo, sorry bout that^^
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	6. Demon's First Hume Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai met this new guy. Aki came into the story to protect her.

"I have been waiting for you. We need to talk."

Takaba Akihito found herself freezing on the spot when she immediately recognized whose voice was that. She didn't dare to tilt her head, nor to face the bigger presence in front of him. Even though the hand still gripped onto her wrist, she still refused to comply to any of those words' demand. The alarm in her head defiantly turned on and began on screaming for her to run away. But too late, the offender seemed to be so much faster than her, the person even spared the minute to close the door behind her and locked it up, caging them both in a so-called private booth.

The sound of 'click' from the lock woke her up from her thoughts as she averted his gaze towards said lock, turned out another hand was shot out from out of nowhere and was now resting itself on the key. _Why did he know that there's a key in a private booth? ___Even Akihito just knew about it right then. _Hell, this is no hostess clubs, why need a key? ___

Akihito was so gonna rampage when she meet Haruka-san and probably protest for all of the unfortunate things that happened to her that very day. But not now. She had to focus on the beast that was currently looming over her right now. She could feel the heat the beast was sending her through it's eyes, and she immediately shiver below the creature.

Those golden eyes just stared at her fully, and that lips suddenly curled up into a devil smirk. She hated, hated the way that -- despite the arrogant-ness that radiated off of the man -- her girly feeling still loved it. Loved all the gestures that man did and it truly paced up her pulse. _Damn it, focus Aki! ___

"W-What do you want?", she said, full of defiance and pride.

"We shall sit first, no?", with that being said, he dragged the blonde girl into the sofa and pushed her so she could take a sit. He sat beside her afterwards.

She cleared her throat, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?", she tried to sound professional and she successfully did it, despite the effort she put so much just to voice that sound. She felt like phew-ing after all these shits were over.

"Go straight to business, huh?", he chuckled, "I like that."

She held out a blush that was starting to form on her cheekbones, and tried to calm down his crazy beating heart, "Yes, because sir I think I still have a lot of work to do so please spill it out in less than 10 minutes.", in fact, she didn't have any work at the moment. Lunch time session was already over 15 minutes ago and most of the customers that made the cafe grew merrier earlier had gone back to their stations. So now, the cafe went back to it's deserted condition. Akihito needed to seriously cover that up after she finished with Asami.

“I found something amiss about the events that happened exactly in my penthouse days ago, and I think you know something about it.”, he took a cigarrate from the pack and lit it up.

“W-What about it?”, she grew more and more nervous as that greyish smoke came out of the man’s lips.

He smirked wickedly at the sight of the girl beside him getting fidget, “I thought that Suoh was the one who took you out from my care.”, he exhaled a long drag of smoke as he inhaled it simultaneously.

Her eyes widened, filled with nothing but confusion, _What? I thought that Kou was the one who—_ “I don’t recall being took out by your guard.”

“Oh yeah, you were sleeping right then. Ha, silly me.”, Asami said with a hint of apology in that voice but all the girl could see was the arrogant beast glinted in those piercing golden eyes. She glared. 

He took the cancer stick and inhaled it once again, “My men have caught something interesting in their footage. Would you like to take a look?”, he glanced at the girl who looked like holding her breath. 

The air was caught in Akihito’s throat as the memories of last night washed over her like hurricane. She braced herself before asking him a question, “Wait.. why do I have to look at that footage? It doesn’t have anything to do with me, right?” 

“But I assume that these people have something to do with you.”, Asami then handed her his phone and showed her the video of the footage last night. There, she saw two familiar figures observed the building she was in like spies, and several minutes later, one of them – the wavy haired one – ran towards the building and the video ended. 

She gulped hard. Her intuition told her so hard that the wavy haired guy that ran towards the building was no other than.. Kou. Akihito immediately got scared and her fantasy just wandered off to somewhere else. _Maybe, just maybe, Kou transformed into Suoh and then took me out of the penthouse. Using that changing ability, changing into a person shouldn’t be a problem for him, right?_ , she thought hard about that fact that suddenly popped up into her head. 

_Then.. this means no good. What if the man chases after Kou and Takato and intends to bring them and locks them into some dungeon? Then.. he will sell them, because he thinks that a human who can transform into a thing or a person might be expensive. No! I have to cover it up! No one would be able to reveal the fact that they are indeed not a human!_ With that determination hung in her mind, she straightened up her sitting position and readied to show her claws. 

___Seeing that, Asami just smirked. With little bait, he successfully revealed the truth from the silent demeanor from this interesting young lady. Those guys must have something to do with her, judging by the way she flashed that challenging look, the older man loved that. But he just leaned back against his seat and comforted himself. The words that were gonna come out of the girl’s mouth would amuse him to no end._ _ _

___“What? I-I don’t know them! Why should I know them?”, she laughed sheepishly to ease the tension, hoping that the older man could read her intentions and just laugh along with her._ _ _

___Like making her wish come true, the older man chuckled richly, as he inhaled the nicotine again. He never felt so relax when talking to someone, and this girl could ease his muscle with her smiles and laughs; it’s amazing. The blonde girl cherry red lips were so tempting he just wanted to ravish those until it became so swollen and plump from his awesome tongue sex skill._ _ _

___Oh, that would come to be real in no time, but he’s a wise man and a wise man would wait for good. Akihito will be his, and he’s very certain of that. But before marking her, he had to wait. First, he needed to search any kind of informations regarding the maid before him and second, he had to wait for the girl to come to him, waiting for the girl to be impatient and couldn’t take it anymore._ _ _

___And after that long waits, they would be together._ _ _

___Yes, together._ _ _

___It’s logical though to laugh those thoughts that were in the golden eyed man’s mind. People around him would eventually think that his brain had gone irrational, thinking for him to be possible to want someone. Yes, he actually wanted this girl, and he couldn’t help it. Something in her just kept pulling him deeper than he should be in the hole of madness, and strangely, he just accepted it._ _ _

___“Oh? My mistake then.”, the golden eyed man than pulled the cigar out of his mouth and put it on the ashtray. The ash just fell helplessly onto the silver plate as the man stubbed out the cigarette._ _ _

___He was about to get up when suddenly the girl held his hand, preventing him from going out. Asami felt the sudden weigh that bore on his right hand, and he immediately sported a smirk that was layered with eternal amusment._ _ _

___“Is that the only reason you came here?”, the blonde demon spat out but as soon as she realised what she had said, she constantly covered her mouth with her left hand, suddenly feeling the mortification crept up into his head._ _ _

___Asami took a moment to spin around and faced the girl fully, “I think that’s all I want to tell you—oh!”, his eyes went upwards as if remembering something, “I forgot to warn you about something.”_ _ _

___Akihito gulped hard, “What is it?”, tigthened up her grip on the older man’s hand._ _ _

___“Mitsugu Onoda, make sure you stay away from him.”, the older man stated firmly._ _ _

___Hearing that, she frowned, “What? You mean.. Mitsugu Onoda.. Ai’s boyfriend? Why the fuck should I listen to you? He’s a nice guy just for your information, and he’s my friend’s boyfriend on top of that! How can I stay away from him?”_ _ _

___Now’s the time for Asami to frown, “Ho? So, he’s a nice guy, huh? What is he to you then? How can you so sure that he’s truly ‘nice’? Let’s just wait and see.”_ _ _

___Just as the girl was about to argue back, the business like ringtone rang beneath the tailor suit pants, giving the owner a startle. The black haired man fished the vibrating device in his pocket and tapped it; bringing it to his ears. Akihito saw him relaxed at first but then suddenly that composed expression stiffened, she wondered what’s going on._ _ _

___After several moments of ‘yes’ and ‘prepare the car’, the man finally hung up the call and ready to go. But a white, small hand seemed to forget to let him go. So, he cleared his throat, “Excuse me princess, but I need to go.”_ _ _

___The blonde girl immediately ran her eyes to her wicked hand that was currently gripping the bigger one and yanked it full force. Asami couldn’t hold a chuckle when that once creamy cheeks turned to a beautiful color of red._ _ _

___“W-what?”, she cried out nervously. Damn, the man dared to laugh at me!_ _ _

___"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the sight of a kitten with claws.", without even waiting for Aki to understand, he strotted outside with his prideful loafers and slammed the door close._ _ _

___Akihito just sat there, staring at the now quiet door. The words of warning kept floating in her head as she tried to disgest it; tried to understand what's the man motives against her. Asami clearly against the idea of her being close to that Onoda guy, _what happened? _____ _

_is he jealous?_

_Pfft, no, it couldn't be. A guy who intends to only play with my feelings couldn't be jealous because of me. No, no, jealous couldn't be an option. ___

_But.. Can I hope that.. He is?_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______The sun had shone it's last for the day as the busy people in Shinjuku started retreating, going to their own homes and families. The street was stucked in traffic but that only went on for an hour or so. Welcome to the night life of Japan._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The clock had hit the number 7 while the maids were serving their last customers; bidding their sweetest goodbyes to the highschoolers who just got their parfaits that day. After that, everybody went 'phew'-ing as they went back to their own station, cleaning up was the last thing to do for the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Good work everyone!", Haruka-san spoke happily because well, her business went well. Every customers went in and out with happy smiles on their faces, which caused a lot of pennies to go to her pocket. Her maid's attitude was improving as well, they grew sweeter and lovelier each day._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They talked about something like 'we have to do our best tomorrow as well' and all that. Several minutes later, they did a cheer then everybody went their separated ways; some immediately changed their clothes and the other some were still immersed in their topics._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Takaba Akihito was the first type; the one who immediately goes home after closing hours. Hell, he couldn't be late for the next hour because Takato will definitely get mad at her. Because well, the last time she went home late, her legs paid a visit to a certain kind of human's penthouse first. Takato even threatened her if she goes home late, it would be her father's wrath she faces. He would tell the old man all of her activites with that Asami guy. Her black-haired guy friend sure had a big mouth, that's why she took it seriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After changing her clothes into her cream v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans and the familiar blue sneakers, she immediately emerged from the changing room and walked her way out of the staffs room. The pink maid uniform that was in her hands was constantly thrown into the laundry; hell, this whole day she had been sweating like mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The blonde haired girl then stepped to the main room and helped the guy chefs to clean up the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey, Aki.", she got startled by the sudden calm voice echoed from behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She spun around, "Ah! Oh.. I thought you're one of those perverts who likes to sneak into the cafe. Who are you again..?", her voice trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He stratched the back of his head, "Ouch, that hurt me.", the brown haired guy chuckled, "I'm Clark, 'member?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito stood back for awhile, observing the guy's phsyics from head to toe. _He wore a white apron whose length was only from his waist down to his knees. And he also wore a buttoned white businees-like shirt with some dirt on it, and...oh! That weird looking hat! _____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh! You are that foreign chef! Sorry, Clerk.", she chuckled out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clark felt like facepalming himself, "It's Clark, dammit. Wow, you've got a pretty good looks with poor memory. It's not good for a girl like you to wander off alone at night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito just shrugged it off but, still asked for more information regarding the matter her guy colleguage spoke to her; something about dangerous while wandering off at night.. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The foreigner bent low to clean up the dirt below the rounded tables of their cafe, "What? You don't know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Silence ensued between them and it urged Clark to see what's the girl response. So, he straightened up his body and met the girl's figure on the eye level. She just stood there; probably clueless; and looked at him with so much chastity centering in her pupils._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It screamed, 'no, I don't know.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If it's in the cartoon movies, Clark's face may looked like Tom's in Tom and Jerry when he got tricked and tortured by the little mouse. Eyes popped and mouth gapped open. Damn this girl thinks like a kid, he mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You lack of information. Go to your mama's living room and watch some news.", he turned around and put his back facing the blonde girl. He then continued his earlier left-over work but was suddenly got spun around by a small hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The chef was once again face-to-face with his colleguage and it seemed like he was about to be coaxed to spit the truth out, Aki's gaze told him all that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it?", she didn't know it but somehow her curiosity just got the best of her. She had to know what's going on if she wanders off alone at night; that would probably be a great reason why Takato has to pick her up from her workplace that she'd sure to keep to herself. She's not a 9 year old for hellhound's sake!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sighed a deep frustration breath and ran his hand to his white chef hat; taking it off, "Okay then, missy. I will tell you. There's this 'girl-kidnapping' case that occurs these days, and the police haven't found out the culprit yet. The missing girls are probably in their 20s, so you should be careful on the street at night, I tell ya."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito looked like an idiotic kid when she frowned at that; silently digesting all the informations the guy just told her, "So.. There's this person who likes to kidnap girls?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah.. You could say that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nodded in understanding, then continued to help the guy out. The place was so messy we couldn't even see a clean space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Precisely thirty minutes later, the staffs were done cleaning up and ready to go home. Some of them headed out in groups while Akihito just went alone. It's not she's afraid or something though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just as her palm touched the cold glass of the transparent door, a set of slender fingers snaked on her shoulders, making her yelped at the sudden touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aki-chaaan!!", that girly voice already told the demon who exactly dared to surprise the bones out of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You didn't have to surprise me like that, Ai.", she immediately removed said hand as she continued her way to the outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ai followed her, "Hey.. Can I ask you a favor?", her sweet eyes suddenly got more rounded than before, as a single tear shed at the corner of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it-- don't look at me like that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hehe~ umm.. Can you accompany me to somewhere right now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito arched a single eyebrow at the question, "Where are you going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She blushed a little before replying, "Onoda, he.. He asked me to go on a date..", her voice trailed off to nowhere as she lowered her face to hide the blush; she failed to do so as the hazel eyes had already noticed the changing of the color of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then, wouldn't it be better with just the two of you? I will only be a..you know, third-wheel."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's okay!!", she shouted out, "After all.. I was kinda nervous because, well..this is my first time having a proper date with my boyfriend..I'm afraid I would do something embarrassing in front of him..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito thought deeply about it for awhile, but her thoughts were constantly crumbled down by a single glimpse of the wavy-haired girl's puppy eyes shot into her vision. She sighed in defeat, "Okay then.. Where is he now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ai immediately changed her expression into a brighter one as she grabbed her friend's hand and hastily tried to drag her, "Follow me!", she said happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Akihito obediently followed her, she realised that the green maid was wearing a really cute, pink dress with so many ribbons attached. _Did she go back home earlier just to get that troublesome dress? ___She mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After several walking and dragging, Ai had successfully brought Akihito to some dark alley, which was weird. What kind of guy who makes an appointment in this ugly place? But hell, Ai didn’t look troubled at all, instead, a happy smile still plastered below her nose. Akihito didn’t know if she was out of his mind or just plain dumb, but she just shrugged it off; like usual. If something goes amiss, she just have to hold that blue pendant and call Fei Long out, problem solved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A guy’s figure could be seen minutes later when they had went deeper into the narrowed street, and he immediately stretched out a smile when the figure of his girl came trotting towards him came into his view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ai-chan.”, he exhaled a sigh of relief, as if he was afraid that she wouldn’t come to him that time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akihito felt weird, so weird that his body started to tremble a bit. There was something wrong in this scenario but she couldn’t seem to figure it out; whether if it’s in the guy’s part, or the girl’s part, or the two of them’s part. The blonde demon’s intuition had turned on the alarm in her head. And it definitely said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘RUN!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She was about to grab her friend’s hand when suddenly she ran towards the guy, and held him tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ono-chaaan!!”, she hugged like she wouldn’t let him go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay then, missy. I will tell you. There's this 'girl-kidnapping' case that occurs these days..”_

_Huh? Why did I suddenly remember that? It has nothing to do with this.. right?_

___________Akihito was so deep in her thought that she suddenly heard the caution she wanted to forget,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Mitsugu Onoda, make sure you stay away from him.”_

_Oh no._

_____________“Ai!”, Akihito finallly lifted her head to shout, but then realised that it was already too late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Momohara Ai was now in the hold of her beloved boy, with her back resting on Onoda’s chest. But something that was kind of amiss with that scene was, the knife the guy held had mysteriously set in front of the girl’s neck, while his other hand tilted the poor girl’s jaw to expose so much creamy skin into view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“You shout and it would be your loss.”, Onoda stated firmly. The murderious intention was so cleared in his eyes that it almost hurt Aki. Dammit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“What the fuck do you want?”, the demon girl tried to be calm, despite the fact that her friend was currently struggling to keep up her short breaths, and her eyes widened in terror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Oh? I just want to get a living here, you know?”, he chuckled venomously, showing the audiences his so-not-white teeth, flashing from the light that was sent by the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Akihito kept calmig her heartbeat as suddenly numerous men in suits emerged from the darkness; revealing their positions which were around the three, circling them. But she can’t get scared now, not now, not ever. Especially in front of her girl friend. She had to calm her down with her expression, so she did and after several seconds, she finally let her voice out, “What? Killing women is called ‘get a living’? Fuck your dictionary, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He got silenced after that, but laughed whole-heartedly the next minute, “Oh no, killing is just not my style. It’s dirty, it’s not my job. Well, maybe that is a job for a man you may know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The demon girl stiffened. _Did he just mean.. Asami?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Of course, that expression didn’t go unnoticed by the wicked man, “So you do know him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She glared, “I don’t care what the fuck is your business with him but I just want you to let her go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ai looked hopefully at Aki but her hopes were mercilessly crushed by her once beloved guy, “Aw, how cute. So you’re trying to protect your sweet, fragile friend? Your sweet, fragile, stupid and useless friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________For a second, Onoda swore that he saw red flashing through the girl’s pupils, but decided to just brush it off, “What? Are you mad or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akihito was so wanted to hit that guy’s face and shoved any man’s dick down his throat. Because hell, he’d been arousing her anger since the moment he manhandled Ai and she couldn’r seem to get the word ‘manhandled’ good in her ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She’s my friend, no matter what kind of person she is, she’s still my friend._

_And no one would dare to lay their dirty finger on my friend._

________________“AKI-CHAAAN!!”, Ai cried out one more time before the darkness hit her straight on the head, like a meteor would crush on the earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Onoda heartlessly elbowed the back of her head, exactly above her neck; causing her body to lifelessly hit the ground. She immediately closed her eyes shut as her hands fell beautifully in front of her unconscious face. He dusted off the dirt from shoving her earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!”, Akihito finally let her fear won over her as she cringed at the scene before him. She eyed her friend like she was a dead meat, and slowly the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Now that those rounded eyes of the green maid had not focused on her anymore, she could freely let her emotions took the best out of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Onoda slowly stepped closer to her as he kept his knife held high in front of his face; exactly between his eyes as if it was trying to slice his face in half. Akihito still trembled but closeness of them made her heart hammered insanely. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have any power left in her, so she was pretty much clueless on a tactic. Nah, who could think of one in that kind of situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I should have listen to Asami after all._

_________________He smirked, “Well, maybe that was enough to shut her up for awhile.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Onoda brought said knife and held it below the girl’s jaw, silently threatening her, “I wonder what kind of expression you will put if this sharp short sword peel that beautiful skin out of your neck. Will you stay so prideful in your last breath?”, with that said, two muscular men came beside her and manhandled her; immobilizing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What is your intention? Why did you do these cruel things to her? You’re her boyfriend dammit and she’s fucking in love with you!!”, she barked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She couldn’t believe how wicked a human could be when she saw it herself, right in front of her eyes. This man, with no love shone from his eyes, just laughed; another evil laugh that she hated to hear so much. She felt her hearta aching for some reason just by the sound the guy emitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What? Who says I’m her boyfriend? She just likes to cling onto me and declares that I’m her boyfriend. How troublesome.”, he sharpened up his focus on the hazel ones that was currently staring down upon him, “And because she’s troublesome as fuck, I wisely decided her future. And that is, the heaven for both men and women, prostitution. A house full of fucks for the troublesome people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Akihito’s eyes widened like it would pop out of her head. She couldn’t believe it, one bit. Prostitution? That’s just one hell of a punishment in the Netherworld! You would suffer the swim in the Netherworld lava several times, or if the current king was not kind enough, million times. Just the mention of the word itself sent shivers down the demon’s spine. This soul in front of her shall be disposed, this one cannot be left alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Poor soul..”, she growled out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Heeh? What is it? One last wish?”, he once again laughed wickedly and tilted his head to facee the starry night full twinkles; thinking that his day would start the day he started his prostitution house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Suddenly, the heat was drastically increased, so did the blonde girl’s body temperature. The big muscular men that once manhandled her yelped back in surprise; the girl’s being was so hot for their big hands to handle. Slowly, the girl started to shine, emitting so much bright out of her slender body. She closed her eyes as if feeling the nature howling around her. Her feet started to float a bit as she spreaded her hands; feeling the enormous amount of aura cocooning her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Onoda was...scared, of course! Who wouldn’t? Your victim was right in front of you after some arguments and now she was floating, damn man, FLOATING! He stumbled on his own feet and fell upon the cold hard ground. His whole body trembled in unison as he felt like a demon starts crawling out of the blonde maid’s being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He so wanted to shrug off that silly imagination, but the sight in front of him seemed to deceive him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________A real, FUCKING REAL, demon, started emerging from the girl’s body; flying up into the thin air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________After several moments of holding breaths, she finally fluttered her eyes open and the color red was clearly shone through those pupils. In the Takaba Family, the colour red; instead of a symbol of sexy; means blood. Death. Doom. And you sure wouldn’t like it one bit if one of the member started showing red in her eyes. No.. that would mean bad news._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The scenery changed so out of the blue as a place full of fire surrounding him whole, including the girl, and what-looked-like-demon itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He shrunk in his spot as Akihito slowly made her way to the terrified human. Aw, you sure would feel pity if you look at his eyes, but once you hear his confession earlier, you’d rather see him suffering than laughing his dirty laughs. _Poor soul, you should do your best while you still can. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Those still creepy looking eyes ran up and down his body; as if observing the curled-like-a-ball-in-sitting-position human. She then knelt in front of the human as her eyes stared at him; full with hatred, “Mitsugu Onoda, I assume you enjoy your days as a human, hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Damn, that doesn’t sound like her at all. It sounds more and more.. cold. Chill. This is not her!_

___________________“W-W-W-What do you mean?”, his lips trembled as he forced himself to form words. He needs to get out of this fucking delusion right now!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She chuckled, silently sending chills and creeps down the man’s skin, “Aw, don’t be scared. It would be painless, and it wouldn’t take long. Don’t worry.”, she comforted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But her comforting and soothing words didn’t calm him one bit. Instead, he started shivering a whole lot more before muttering out, “What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU THINK THOSE WORDS WOULD SCARE ME, HUH?! MAKING ME WEAK AGAINST YOU, HUH?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Akihito looked a little bit surprise, but then her sweet-yet-poisoned smile stretched from her ear to ear, “Still talk big, huh? That fighting spirit isn’t that bad, but you’re in the losing side here and your fights probably would go to.. waste. And please don’t shout, your death penalty would start in the nearer 30 seconds from now and I advise you kindly to save up enough energy so you could shout, and let your pain out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________His eyes immediately widened at the words ‘death penalty’, but he started laughing nervously, “What? Death penalty, you say? You think I am some idiot kid who would believe that unrealistic story?! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? YOU CAN’T DECIDE MY DEATH! YOU CAN’T DECIDE MY FUTURE!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“So do you.”, she put her slender fingers below his jaw and tilted his head mockingly, “You wicked, poor soul. You have done nothing but filthy work. Sells women out for some sex-crazed men who didn’t have any mind, and probably kills them when nobody wants them. Women are an absolute beautiful creature; God made them look so precious so you men would protect them, not selling them out like goods. I hate to admit it but I do adore that God’s creation..”, she spat on the man’s face and stood up, “And now you’re saying that I cannot decide your future. You, were just about to decide that hume girl’s future. She did not do any harm to you, she just loves you so much that you took an advantage out of the situation. You’re way filthier than the third class demon, and my only wish is to see you suffering in the second level of hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________After that speech ended, the man immediately gripped his head sides by sides as he started screaming; for help, maybe. He was out of his mind, Akihito could see that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________So, after a good 5 minutes of a neverending scream, Akihito decided that it’s time to end this human’s suffering, for good. This would not be a torturing death, no, she would make it fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She then started stomping down her heels and looked down on the sinned hume child below her eye level. She ruffled his hair softly as to sooth him down. He slowly came back to his senses as he tilted his face upwards to face the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Who a-are yo—u?”, he stuttered out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Akihito smiled a real smile this time, because that would probably the man’s last time to see one, or to show one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“I am simply no other than a demon myself. A prince of demon to be exact, and a Takaba Akihito to be precise.”, with that said, that sweet-loving-sculptured face was transformed into an ugly-looking creature, with the colour red colouring its skin and the fire lit upon its strands of hair. He held a what-looked-like a red burning spear. It turned out to be a man-like creature, as he gazed down upon his prey. His eyes were pure white as he grinned, showing off his predatory smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Onoda didn’t have any chance to scream as that great spear impaled him right in the heart, vanishing the life out of his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The blood splashed everywhere as the guy voiced out his soundless scream, meeting his final fate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The place was slowly vanishing away as the scenery turned back to the earlier dark alley. The floating Akihito found her feet back on the ground as she felt that enormous power that was once possessed her slowly fading away. After coming back to her sense, she ran her eyes back and fro, looking out for someone who may witnessed the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Turned out every souls around her had already been taken, and that was none other than that Shinigami’s work, Yoh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She fell onto the ground because her legs suddenly trembled. She brought up her dirty hands as if observing it like it was some kind of a weird artificial._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“What was that?”, she lowly talked to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That demon.. there was no mistaking it.. it was none other than Asmodeus! Why.. why did he possess me earlier? I didn’t call him out, nor do I have the power to do so. That was not my power.. it couldn’t be my power.. Fei Long said that the old man had already taken all of my power, so it would be impossible for him to use it...right?_

____________________“Ugh..”, Ai’s hoarse voice echoed through the alleyway as Aki whipped her head to face his still laying friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ai!”, she ran to her to help her sit down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, Aki-chan.. I’m okay. But what happened? Who are these guys?”, the green maid asked slowly as her eyes met the dead-meat of several men. Akihito stiffened up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She didn’t remember anything?_

____________________“No.. it’s nothing. They were actually in an accident. We should go, now. The police may be on their way now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ai got confused a little but then nodded to comply to the blonde girl’s demand. So, after gathering enough consciousness, the pair ran their breath out into their own establishments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_“There were about 10 victims in the accident, and the caused of it is still unknown..”_

_“Yesterday at 8 p.m, an accident had occured, involving a run-down criminal, Mitsugu Onoda and his men..” ___

_“Mitsugu Onoda was found dead with his men at—“ ___

_______________________Bleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Asami turned off his annoying TV cable as he sipped his morning coffee. It was a silly little morning when he woke up in his king sized bed and found himself trotting towards the living room. And now, facing the cold, black glass of his TV’s monitor, he suddenly felt annoyed because the same fucking news was broadcasted everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The murder of Mitsugu Onoda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He stressed himself out with the fact that some of his goods were still in that murdered criminal’s hands. He at least needed one of his men to spit things out but that would seem to be an impossible thing to do. They were already dead, who could he speak with? Well, losing some goods might no affected his business, but if it could still be saved, why not?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The knock on his front door woke him out of his thoughts as he remembered his daily routines. Yup, wearing a suit, walking out of the penthouse, and doing your job done like a boss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Kirishima Kei was seen adjusting his glasses up as he hastily brought several documents with him. “Asami-sama.”, he called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Report.”, the boss aura was back, he was the type of person who would jump straight onto the business though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“There’s a news of Mitsugu Onoda—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Being murdered? Yes, I’ve heard that. So many times.”, he emphasized the last sentence so that his secretary could understand. Instead, the stoic man just cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“As regarding of the matter, I suggest—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Look, Kirishima. Just send out our detectives to find out where our goods are. I’m so not in the mood to talk about that Onoda guy.”, Asami declared as he let out a tired sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Kirishima cleared his throat once again, “But, sir, I thought this information could perk up your interest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________At that, Asami arched an eyebrow. Because well, once Kirishima told him it’s interesting, it will be interesting, “What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“One of the accident’s witnesses is none other than Takaba Akihito.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. that took awhile I know and I'm sorry:( I didn't plan to write the story thaaaat long but some events happened and it was kind of breaking me down on some point.. but I finally felt refreshed after listening to the piano covers of my favorite song and reread some yaoi manga I favor, which was a yay!^^
> 
> Anyway, back to the story. the demon-aki scene was a total challenge for me. maybe this is the kind of things I really need you guys' opinion. As for Asmodeus himself, I did several research/?/ on him and found out that he was a prince of demons or something. the other source told me that he was a demon of lust but the other one told me that he was just plain strong with no specific sin upon him. aaaand, I just colided both informations and voila! in this story he was just a plain strong demon-_-/slapls myself/
> 
> But I finally finish this chapter;_; I will continue it soon.. after I found some ideas. And sorry for some grammatical errors or typos!^^
> 
> Hope you like it and,
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> For the demon's information, I just searched randomly on Google, and most of all, found it in Wiki:b


	7. Demon's Power Debut?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakezaki enters the story.

The Celestia was currently in chaos. Angels flew everywhere, searching for a new development in the human race they were currently nursing. There were about 10 more souls flying to the Netherworld yesterday, and the reason for their death were still unknown. They even asked Yoh, but he didn't know the exact reason, which was weird. Because he was a shinigami, and he should have the hume's life record that could tell him every events that happened to said creature in his life.

These deaths seemed more mysterious, more secret than before. And it could only mean that their deaths were not in the hand of a mere human. 

It wasn't only the trainee angels that ran their life out, but the Seraphim also. Including Seraph Liu.

His son, Liu Fei Long hadn't returned to him since the decided date. It raged him, of course, but he knew better to keep his composure and calmed himself. First thing before thinking, you have to be as calm as the flow of the water.

So, after there was no report that could improve their sudden case about the mysterious deaths, the Seraph decided it's time to make his own move; he couldn't depend on his poor angels anymore. 

Because the cause of their deaths were still unknown, his decision landed on something he never chose before. He contacted the current King of the Netherworld, King Takaba III. He doubted it at first but deciding that because he didn't have any choice. This case wasn't an easy one, so he'd better learn to take a step forward.

Two days had passed since he sent the invitation letter to the Hell Kingdom via his trustworthy angel, Sudoh Shuu. Though he felt weird because that little angel suddenly felt annoyed about the idea of going to hell, he wondered what happened.

He sat there in his reading room with so much stacks of report towering on his desk as a soft knock disturbed his reading time. He fluttered his eyes to the wooden door at the other side of the room as he let out his old voice to command.

"Come in."

The first thing he saw after that door was creaked open was the familiar blonde hair of someone he knew. That went in fast as the face of the owner pulled his full attention. Those big blue, rounded eyes stared at him happily as if announcing his entrance, "King Takaba III has come, my King."

Seraph Liu nodded a quick nod and gestured his little angel to bring the guest in. He was not surprised though to see the overlord's face with an idiotic smile plastered upon it.

"Oh, Liu! You're already so old! Look at thooooose wrinkles!", that, was not a really nice thing to say the first thing you guest at someone's threshold. The older Liu sure was displeased, but as a good mannered angel as he was, he succeed on composing himself as he motioned the hell King to sit at the presented seat in front of him.

"King Takaba, I assume you know why I--"

"Wow! Your reading room looks so dull! How can you be stuck in this kind of place for the rest of the day? I can't even keep up with a single book!", the overlord cut him off, eyes still wandering off onto the stuffed room.

Calm down, you can do this..

"Get back to business, there's a report that came to me and said--"

"And what the hell with these poor-looking-painting! Don't tell me you drew that! Oh, c'mon Liu-chan, I've known you since we're thiiiis little and I know you don't have any talent in art.", King Takaba cut him off once more, didn't notice the boiling temper of the Seraph in front of him.

The elder angel couldn't take it anymore as he slammed his desk and rosed from his seat, looking down on the demon that was probably mocking him right now, "What?! Just look at yourself! You don't have any talent either! The only thing that you're good at is taking your daily nap!! Why someone like you can be the Takaba's descendant?!", he irritatingly yelled, finally letting the volcano inside him shot out.

The lord of all demons stood as well; trying o be the dominant character in here, "Oh?! Well I'm sorry I'm only talented in that, squishy poop!"

"Cow's feather!"

"Cocoon's shit!"

"Chicken pee!"

And those cursed words went on and on until the little blonde angel finally made his move, "Gentlemen...please refrain your childish acts and get back down to business."

Thanks to him, the Seraph and the Overlord found themselves seated on thei seats, currently glaring at each other. Several minutes of glaring and pouting, they threw their heads to one side, as if not wanting to face their opponent's face.

"Just as what Sudoh said, let's get down to business.", he cleared his throat, "I simply want to talk to you about the recent souls that were sent to your Netherworld two days ago."

King Takaba then whipped his head back to his recent-enemy as he opened his eyes wide like a kid, "Oh! You mean a hume named Mitsugu Onoda and his men!"

Seraph Liu felt a burden on his shoulders was lifted the moment the two connected within a mer 5 minutes of talking. He faced his long-time friend, "Yes! Oh God, I thought you wouldn't understand.."

"Thanks for the compliment.", the Overlord hissed, "By the way, what about it? I see nothing irrelevant about them."

"Well, you see.. We're currently seeking about something irrelevant about the cause of their deaths. And I wish for your cooperation to seek this case out."

King Takaba thought deeply about it first, before nodding a considerate nod, "I assume it's okay to cooperate with the angels once in awhile."

There, that insidious voice of an overlord. The elder angel was unsurprisingly amused by the King's obedient behaviour. He usually needed to argue a lot more before receiving the old man's approval. So, not wasting anymore of their time, the seraph started.

"The Shinigami, Yoh, didn't know the exact cause for their deaths. When we checked their life records and reached the second where they'll meet their final fate, the record turned a plain white; blank. Thus, we suspect one of your demons to be the cause."

The hell king frowned, "Wait.. Demons couldn't go to the earth without my permission, and I also need your approval to permit that request. But I don't recall having a demon ask me about that."

The angel drew his eyebrows closed as if thinking hard about the case as well, "That.. Maybe right. They'd vanish to ashes if they stay on earth before asking for my blessing.. God had decided that."

The two got silent for awhile before the overlord came up with an idea..at least the Seraph thought by looking at his sudden changed expression.

"Can you show me the human body? I mean, the body that soul once owned."

Seraph Liu nodded and he stood up. He brought his wrinkled index finger and started scribling something on the air, something that looked like some sort of spell. The end of his said finger left a shining ink and that formed some unrecognisable words. Once he's done, the words started shining and collided with each other until it formed a pure white, glimmering ball. Within several seconds, the ball transformed into a man figure with a familiar face, the face of Mitsugu Onoda.

"If you're planning to touch it, be careful. It's only a copy from the original one. I do not intend to freak the humans that is currently carrying this corpse."

The King nodded before starting to walk, circling the lifeless meat in front of him. There was a hole on his left chest and the red crimson blood still oozed from said hole. The hole itself looked kinda weird in the demon's eyes as it reminded him of something that somehow he couldn't recall clearly.

This looks like some...spear damage.

"I think I know who've done this...", the king of demon muttered under his breath, "But yes, this is no human's. Maybe this is one of my demons fault, but who could have done that without my knowledge?", at that, the King pondered. How can a demon broke the seal that restricted hell from earth?

"Then maybe it is a summoned demon.", Seraph Liu started.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before the King opened up again, "What?"

"A summoned demon.", the angel leaned against his seat, "A summoned demon can go to earth whenever the summoner summons him. I heard some legends of human being a summoner."

"Then...you're saying that this is a human's fault?", the King asked doubtedly. 

"Yes. Humans these days could be so evil that they can sometimes plan to avenge their revenge through a most irrational way, including summoning an evil as they ally."

When the elder angel finished his speech, they began to ponder again. This case seemed to get more complicated the more they digged in. A summoner, and a demon. Can those two really become an ally to each other? 

The overlord once again rechecked the corpse, and silently inhaling the copper scent of the blood. 

But something finally caught his inner attention.

That bruise... He mused.

"Mother of hellhound, I know who the fuck had done this.", the King grunted out.

At that, the Seraph's ears perked up when he suddenly turned eager towards the king's reaction, "Who is it?"

King Takaba looked horrified for a second but he perfectly masked it with his composed face before answering, "It's Asmodeus."

At that, the angel's eyes widened open in disbelief as he gapped his mouth open to argue, "Asmodeus?! You mean that.. That one of nine princes of Hell?!"

The overlord took a friendly glance once and he immediately threw his face away again, "Yes. This bruise smells totally like him."

"But he's dead! I mean, dead in any form!"

"But his soul isn't die yet. It can't die.", the older Takaba stood tall as he walked towards the giant window beside the desk, enjoying the view of the white, puffy Celestia, "When my grandfather wanted to reincarnate him, he said 'do anything you want' and so, the old man turned him into.. Nothing. So he was like wandering off without a body in the Netherworld."

Before the angel could speak, the hell king cut him off, "Falls into hell because of the sin of the treachery."

"I think I've heard about his story not so long ago. He betrayed his brother and impalled him with his spear, right?"

"Yes, the treachery was more than enough to put him into the eternal flame."

"But what kind of human that could summon that powerful demon?!", the Seraph slumped back to his seat as he rubbed his own temple. Damn, these things are just trying to take my sanity away.

The king didn't waver his vision on the thin transparent glass when he smirked, that smirk went unnoticed though.

"Oh there is. And she is one of the kind."

* * *

Takaba Akihito walked hastily through the busy street of Shinjuku as she brought her daily shopping bags in her left hand and unbranded clothes' bags in her right hand. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail as she stormed her way out from the mass of people. Cold sweat started drapping all over the bead of her forehead as the sunshine hit her like a meteor. Why is that so fucking hot in this human's body? She thought to herself.

After that accident two days ago, she'd been thinking whether she should tell her friends or not. The problem is, Takato would probably more worried and he'd turn to a mother hen for real and Kou.. Well, Kou would buy more chips because he's in love with it, not with Akihito so the demon girl thought that her wavy-haired friend probably would give little shit about her. Like 'oh' and shrug it off afterwards. 

And about Fei Long... She didn't know though. That angel that she had considered as a..friend(?) Was so mysterious. Sometimes he would be so caring as a mother and sometimes he'd throw that 'I don't give a single fuck about you' face and walk away, saying he had to go back to Celestia to meet his little boy friend.

Because of that, she didn't know where her issues would be going. She so wanted to tell someone and be consoled by said someone but she couldn't figure out who's the best someone for her problem. The only one who knows about that accident is Asami. Ai had forgotten everything and she wished for it to continue so. She didn't have to remember the bitter end of her love. No, that's not an option. 

Her mind drifted again, how can Ai forget about that accident? It was so memorable alright. Like, her ex-boyfriend that she loved so much just put the knife in front of her neck and she looked fucking scared. How did she forget it? Akihito still remembered it. Every bit of the scene was like a nightmare to her.

Her train of thoughts was cut off when a big, no, giant muscle man in black stood tall in front of her like a great wall of China. The stoic look on his face and the blonde tidy short hair were enough to tell her who's the tower she was currently facing.

"Suoh?!", she yelped. Then seconds again, grinned cheekily, "Heyy what's up? It's so hot today why are you wearing a suit?", she hit the man playfully on his upper arm but then hurt her own hand afterwards. Damn, this man's body is so hard like a brickwall.

Ignoring the girl's casual manner, Suoh took hold of her waist and swung her up, putting her neatly on his shoulder; like a sack of potatoes. He didn't say a word though. After that, he walked towards a black car that wasn't park far away from there.

Feeling petrified for a mere seconds and finally coming back to her senses, Takaba just realised that she was being carried by someone that meant danger on his shoulder and that only meant bad news, "Hey what the fuck put me down!!", she yelled.

"Asami-sama requested for your presence."

Hearing that, she blushed; but didn't decrease the volume of her girly rant, "The fuck with whatever Asami-'sama' wants! Put me down! Right.now.", she demanded, trying to sound like a mafia boss but instead, sound like a kitten plead for its life. 

The giant man's footsteps drew into a halt as the girl's hope jumped from low to high, feeling that her curse would lowered the man's pride. But soon, her hopes were crushed at the pitch black hole of the sun as those footsteps echoed again on the pavement, now faster than before. Her eyes widened in disbelief at how could this human be so fucking annoying and impolite towards a woman. Her little fists that were clutching onto the man's tux a while ago were now hitting the man's back mercilessly, raining it with so much powerful punches of her....that of course felt nothing to the bodyguard.

She so wanted to scream, to shout. But one glance on the people around her and she could tell it that she was completely hopeless.

People were so scared of the stoic bodyguard as well, and no one would dare to make a move.

Finally, after so much fruitless efforts she commited, she slumped her head down in defeat; letting the man to easily slipped her dangling body into the backseat. Slinging the safety belt across her chest, Suoh went back to the driver's seat and started taking control of the handlebar. The sound of the screeching wheel on the hot pavement told the girl clearly that the bodyguard had stepped on the gas...and she was screwed.

From her seat, she saw this dark window separating the back seat area and the driver's seat, which made her grin. So humans do use cars like this, huh?

So, using her childish mind and antics, she punched the buttons that were reserved exclusively for the backseat's occupant's convenience. The separator window whipped up and down rapidly, while the windows on each of her sides did the same. She giggled whole-heartedly at the sight of Suoh getting flustered by her sudden kid act. The sound of the radio turned on of course cut off his entire patience as he stopped the car midway and turned his face to face the sneaky girl behind the dark glass. 

"Ms. Takaba, I hope you can cooperate well or else I have to increase the speed to shut your act.", he coldly said.

Akihito just hum-med at the threat and seconds later smirked wickedly, "Bring it on, goon."

The demon girl swore that she saw the man arched an eyebrow before sliding the dark tinted glass down. She leaned on the seat for more comfort when that screeching sound came back to her ear's radar again. She didn't have the chance to bite her voice off when the car just moved so fast, like a dog in heat. Aki didn't even realise that her hands had reached for something to hold her body so she wouldn't jump on her seat. 

What the fuck with this speed?! Is he crazy?!?!

She closed her eyes shut; teeth gritted close. Approximately 5 minutes later, the door beside her opened up, revealing the stoic guard-slash-super driver holding the door for her.

"Miss, we have arrived.", he spoke politely, whilst his mouth just curled up into a victory smirk. This girl just dared to question his driving skill and he just showed her the real thing.

The blonde girl, coming back to the real world, opened up her eyes wide and then glared at Suoh, "The fuck with you! You are even worse than my driver!!"

Suoh, tilted his head a little, "'driver' you said?"

Akihito realised what she just had said. These guys only know that I am just a civil.. Not some pampered princess in the castle. Damn, how stupid of me. "I -I mean.. I mean Kou's really a dumb when it comes to drive!", she laughed sheepishly to ease the tension.

The guard, suspiciously eyed the girl intensely as if observing her if she was lying or not. His eyes focused on her hazel ones as he glared at it. Oh no.. He knows I was lying!

"It seems..", Aki played her fingers fidgetedly as she kept staring at the ground, "..really needs a tutor like me."

Phew-- didn't think that this guard could be fooled that easily, "Yes.. Ahaha, now where's this perverted bastard?", she got out of the car and looked at the guard in the eye.

"Asami-sama is in his office at the 15th floor. The elevator is right there.", he pointed out and Aki immediately followed his direction. But as soon as her eyes redirected to the said elevator, Suoh used that chance to slip himself into the car once again; starting the engine.

She yelped at the sudden sound of 'vroom' coming from her back as she turned her head towards the source, and found the goon in black was already ready for another ride. "You're not coming with me?"

He gave the girl one last look before saying, "No, Asami-sama also ordered me to take your groceries back to your home. So, if you'll excuse me.", and he stepped the gas again, driving the car out of the underground garage, leaving the girl's mouth gapped open.

She swallowed her hanging saliva as the realisation hit her hard on her crown, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID HE KNOW THAT I WAS SHOPPING?! AND HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE DO I LIVE AT. AARGH..!!!", she stomped her feet furiously at the now silent garage.

The echoes of her own stomps made the hair on her nape stood, as those sounds sent creeps into her body. So, she wisely chose to hastily walk towards said office; the master office.

Stepping inside the elevator and waiting for the cold bars to close up, her heart suddenly raced in anticipation. The thought of finally meeting Asami Ryuichi after two whole days raised her adrenaline rush even more. She loved adrenaline, and it seemed that it could only be given by one human; one creature. She had never met someone so dangerous, so arrogant towards her. Yet that someone is so, oh so tempting, so charming, enticing her in every insane way her body could do. 

Akihito closed her for awhile and her thoughts immediately planned out every scenarios that may happen when she arrives and faces Asami. That golden eyed man would probably throw his infuriating smirk as usual, as he drowns himself in the joy of smoking his cancer stick. And the demon girl..well, let's just hope that she would go through this smoothly, without any crazy things or stunts she pulled in the past mistakes.

She took a really deep breath when the sound of 'ding' reached her eardrums. Hell, since when does the journey to the 15th floor take this short? She thought to herself.

The cold metal bars finally opened up again as she faced the silent corridor. Stepping on the red, plushed carpet, she hastily stormed her way through the grand hall. It didn't take long for her to stand in front of that familiar dark mahogany door. 

She brought her small knuckle to the door's surface and dared herself to knock on it, but she somehow couldn't bring herself to do it. She bit her bottom lip as she glared her own hand. Why do I suddenly get scared of him? He's no one damn it!

With that thought still hanging in her mind, she nonchalantly knocked said door twice and stepped back. Her breath was caught in her throat as the sound of that sexy baritone voice came from the other side of the door. "Come in."

She found herself swallowing her saliva as she grabbed the doorknob; cold sweat started forming on her forehead. Twisting it open, she pushed the door slightly to peep, but failed miserably when those golden eyes just seemed to pull her in, "What are you doing there? I said come in."

Akihito rolled her eyes but she still complied; closing the door behind her, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the business as usual.", he chuckled deeply as he stood up from his comfortable seat and circled his desk; comfortably leaning against it. "I just want to ask you some questions."

"Ha! Seems like you want to know a lot about me huh? What a stalker.", she quipped quickly, too bad she missed that smirk. Smirk of dominance of course.

"Unfortunately, it's not about you..", he lit up his cigarrete, "..it's about Mitsugu Onoda. You sure know him, don't you?"

Her body tensed up at the topic he just brought. Damn, who don't know him? She just encountered some 'accident' with him two days ago, and his face still clearly embeded in her mind. 

"Yes.. What about him?", she spoke casually, of course to not raise any suspicioun. 

"I heard you're one of the witnesses of his death, care to explain?", he brought that white stick into his mouth and grey smokes started to fill the oxygen around him. 

"Oh.. That..", her voice trailed off, unsure on what to say, "So yeah.. I was just passing the street and.. Yeah.. Wait, why do I have to tell you about him? What's your business with him?!", are you jealous?

That thought flashed in Aki's mind so suddenly it made her blushed. Thanks to the dim light, her blushing cheeks couldn't be seen tho', "He has some properties of mine that I wish to retrieve."

Oh.. Akihito's girly heart suddenly clenched at that being said. So Asami didn't really care about me, he just wanted to take his properties back..

"And another business I have with him is about you."

At that, she blinked, "What do you mean? I--"

"Did he hurt you?"

Asami brought his right hand and touched Aki's left, while slowly entertwining their fingers into a knot that couldn't be broken at the moment. Upon realising such gentle act towards her, the demon girl immediately felt nervous. It was the first time -- ever -- that the man in front of her showed kindness in his mesmerizing golden eyes, and that kindness was directed to her and nobody else. The heart that she had calmed before, beat outside the rythm again. She didn't even notice that she unconsciously set her hazel eyes to look at the man in the eye, and let herself getting close to said man. 

Asami of course sighed in relief silently at the response the girl gave to him, and he wrapped her waist with his other hand just in case if she changes her mind and plans to run away instead.

"No.. He didn't hurt me.", she said calmly, "But he hurt my friend. That's what hurt me."

The man's lips twitched at the corner at the sudden mellow athmosphere Aki radiated. He was not sure if this girl was traumatized or something, nor he knew what happened. 

The point was, his girl was sad and he needed to comfort her somehow.

His girl, he liked how it sounds.

"Are you sad?", Asami asked so out of the blue, caught the girl off guard.

"No.. Not really. Luckily, this friend of mine is as strong as a steel. And that's a relief.", she smiled warmly at the man as she tightened up the hold in her hand; seeking warm from the bigger one.

Asami chuckled lowly, "So I was concerned for nothing it seems."

Silence ensued between them as their breaths collided in the thin air. Heart beats after beats and tension between them grew heavier. The heat increased as the girl's breath turned into short silent pants. The man then drew his face closer,

And closer,

Until their eyes met. 

"Akihito.", the older one called.

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you."

Akihito's face immediately changed color as those words registered in her brain. She pushed said man with all of her might but the man didn't budge a bit. She did that because she was afraid if she looked at those eyes even longer,

Then she couldn't help heself anymore from falling into deep into this man's trap.

After the countless time they breathed, the man finally lunged forward to seal the girl's trembling lips with a chaste kiss. He let go of the slender fingers and instead put his hand on her waist, encircling it with both of his strong bars of arms. The demon girl of course couldn't fight the pressure, this man was a hundred time stronger than her. The crazy beating of her heart didn't help her a little as she just surrendered into that rare gentle of act. She then held the man on his neck and began to tiptoe, silently asking for more.

But for fucking hellhound, that business-like ringtone had to ring, breaking their perfect athmosphere for some romance-ing. Asami first ignored that after the second ring but when it kept ringing until the fifth time, the older one couldn't take it anymore.

After pulling up, he stole a glance into that hazel eyes and it surprisingly smiled, "You're ignoring it", Aki said with a grin.

He smirked, "I'm not. In fact I was testing its patience to wait because I was currently busy with you at the moment.", at that, she grunted and rolled her eyes. 

Finally, Asami slipped his hand into his pocket and fished his vibrating device; the other hand still attached with the girl's slender hips, "Asami speaking."

"Asami-sama, you have a guest.", that deep, rumbling voice was truly Kirishima's. It had become so familiar with his memory; it had been years since the first time his secondhand worked for him. 

"And just who it is?", he groaned, "I believe I have told you to not disturb my evening."

"Unfortunately I couldn't really stop this guest of yours..", his voice sounded unsure and it eventually trailed off into the background, "It's Sakezaki, sir."

At that, Asami arched his eyebrow. What the fuck does this noob want from me after selling my goods? But this may be interesting, after all, his so-called business partner didn't know that Asami had investigated his treachery against the golden eye bearer...yet. Oh, he'd like to watch as those ugly eyes shrunk in fears.

"Bring him in.", the yakuza boss said calmly, yet his voice was layered with amusement.

After another several minutes, Asami finally hung up with a composed manner. His hand then came back to rejoin the other on Aki's hips. The blonde girl then realised that she had already been in that position with the man for minutes, even after he hung up his latest phone call. She then struggled out of the man's strong hold, "Heyy.. You have a guest right? Let me gooo..", she whined out. 

Too late for Asami too consider, the door behind them sprung open to the naked eye, startling the pair. A giant man with a black hair, disgusting smirk and hairy chest came into view as he adjusted back his glasses up his nose. He wore a tux with a half opened shirt to show his hairy chest like a gigolo, and a pair of black loafers graced his big foot-like feet, "Good evening, Asami.", he greeted.

Asami could see the new occupant's eyes ran all over him until it landed on the only lady in the room. Akihito was so densed that she didn't even realise it. She looked so innocent and clueless about that hungry gaze towards her.

Somehow, the golden eyed man felt the feeling of protective washed all over him like a hurricane as he tightened up the clutch on the girl's hips.

Akihito noticed his sudden tense behaviour as he looked up at the man who's holding her as if asking 'what's wrong?'. But unfortunately, she didn't get any answer.

Asami cleared his throat before stroding confidentally towards his great desk; hands still attached on Aki's waist. Akihito was of course, confused. What the hell does this man want with me?

To her surprise, when said man sat and leaned against his chair, he patted his lap while looking at her. The demon girl knew exactly what he meant and she constantly glared. 'What! No!', her eyes shouted.

But those golden eyes... Oh those golden eyes. She couldn't resist it. And that bigger hand that still held hers tight didn't seem to want to let go. So, after minutes of arguing with herself in her mind, she finally let herself sat on his lap, with her head set down.

The guest didn't even have to be told properly to take a seat as he sat on a nearby black leathered coach, eyes still observing the new human girl as if she was an alien or mysthical creature.

Knowing that, Asami sported another good-looking eyebrow, "So? What matter do you want to talk about?", he thought that maybe he should restraint himself and bring this conversation in a professional manner, despite his itching hand that only wants to grab those filthy eyes and pulls it out entirely.

"Ah? Ahaha, oh yes. I almost forgot..."

The next conversation just went on and on with the stuffs that Aki gave little shit about. Sitting on the man's lap fidgetedly, she only played with his bigger fingers the whole time that business conversation flowed. Asami sometimes gave up on stiffling his chuckle whilst this Sakezaki man talked. His girl was so, so cute he swore he could eat this girl right now.

About 30 minutes or more, that talk was suddenly over with Asami winning the argument. To cut the long story short, it seemed Sakezaki wanted to make another nightclub under Asami's company or something like that and he wanted to borrow some money from said man. But hearing that, Akihito saw nothing except irritation crossed in that golden orbs for a second before it turned back into a calmer one. 

Suddenly, in the midst of an awkward atmosphere, Sakezaki spoke something that really broke the ice, "Is that your new mistress, Asami?"

The blonde girl yelped at the comment as she clutched on the man's tux tighter than before. 'New mistress'?

"What are you talking about?", Asami countered back as he filled his very presence with power. 

Sakezaki then stood up, gesturing to leave, "Ahaha, oh no, please don't get too work up. I'm just kidding.", his black loafers then stepped away from the pair as he reached the doorknob to step into the outside corridor.

"Of course that girl couldn't be his mistress. Maybe she is just another one night pet. Fu fu.", he muttered to himself as he closed the door sharp.

* * *

An old apartment room on the third floor number 302 was filled with none other than chaos and worries. Takato had fed up of waiting as his so called friend-slash-daughter didn't even come home after a simple shopping tour. Instead, another unwanted guest came in, saying that Aki had another event to attend and he nicely dropped her groceries on their apartment floor, which helped little to ease the black-haired man's temper. He was now punching the remote control's buttons mercilessly as he watched those TV channels kept swapping until a hand snatched away that poor black device from him. Takato's face was so funny when he turned towards his offender, and that was no one other than Kou.

Yes, Kou with another potato chips. Special because it was Barbeque flavored.

"Stop it will you?! We had broken the old woman's remote for three times! Stop wasting your money to fix things when you can just simply take care of it!", Kou glared at him as he grabbed a handful of chips into his big, rounded mouth.

Of course, Takato didn't like the idea of backing down, "Huh? Says the person who always buys chips with out shared money!", he scowled.

"What?! It's my primary needs so I have to make sure to at least eat one everyday!"

"It's not healthy! It had so many instant things in them that could tempt your stomach!"

"Like hell I care, I am a demon after all. Losing this human body won't be that painful, right?", Kou shrugged off lazily as he changed the channel to his favorite cartoon, Spongebob Squarepants in Japanese.

"You watch this? Really?", the mother hen asked in disbelief. His hard headed friend liked to watch this kind of cartoon?

Kou shifted his sitting position into a more comfortable one, "Of course. This is a high-class one. You should watch it with me."

Just as Takato was about to set his attention towards the TV, a strong yet calm wind circling in front of them, rounding the space like a tornado before it changed into a certain kind of angel both demons know. Liu Fei Long to be exact.

"She hasn't come back yet?", he asked calmly as he fixed his long hair that was messed up on the way here.

"What do you see?", Kou asked sarcatically.

The angel observed both demons carefully, "Two demons in human forms worrying about a 23 year old woman and don't do anything about it instead just stay at home with nothing to do.", he spatted out monotonously.

The new occupant's sarcastic comments of course woke Takato's volcano into full attention as he started again, "ARGH I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU SOMETIMES FEI LONG."

Kou growled, “Hey, don’t only judge us! Look at yourself! You don’t seem to be looking for Aki right now. You just keep on asking us where is she even though you have more power to detect her. Che, lazy bastard.”

The angel sat beside them, “It’s not like I don’t want to keep an eye on her. I have so many work to do, and she’s one of that. She’s not my priority, that’s why I can’t be always hot on her heels.”

Several minutes of silence ensued as no one of them dared to open their mouths. Cold sweat started trickling down from Kou’s forehead, “Err.. Why does this become awkward?”

“I don’t know..”, Takato replied. An idea to start off another topic suddenly popped up in his head, “Fei, I’m not quiet sure about Aki’s feelings but you sure can read it, right?”

“Yes, I can read every human’s minds, feelings, except for those who are expert at hiding them.”, Fei Long answered.

“Then.. What kind of feelings does Aki have for Asami?”, Kou barked from his seat, as he held the empty plastic of chips in his hand.

Fei Long let out a tired sigh, “I don’t know guys…”, his voice trailed off, “I’m afraid she is in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay:( It's just that my laptop has been acting up again and I have so many homework to do.. I don't even have the time to fix my laptop that's why I'm working on my phone and my sister's laptop secretly /evil grin/. Please forgive me if there's any grammatical errors or typos. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series


	8. When A Crimelord Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors or typos! It's 12:00 AM here!

It was another ordinary day in the heart of Shinjuku when people just ran off to a nearby shelter to protect themselves from the offending rain. Yes, it was raining, and pretty hard on top of that. Of course that cold weather also affected some businesses, including the food-slash-entertainment industry that Takaba Akihito was currently making a living at.

The rain poured down like million needles as the maids only stared at it blankly. It had reached the lunch break time and it usually filled with so many customers. Turned out the customers were afraid of the rainy season as well. Akihito could only yawned. She didn’t feel like working at all. In fact, she hadn't done anything since the morning she came to her workplace. Noticing that it would be raining from the sight of the gray clouds collided with each other, she knew that she wouldn’t do anything much at the café that day, and her intuition was right just like always.

She had offered her help towards her colleagues, turned out they had already busied themselves with every work she offered her help to. Staring at the water that knocked the window sure was really, really boring it could kill her inside. So, thinking immediately, she decided that it’s best for her to just go back to the staffs room and hang out there. Maybe she could find a place to sleep as well.

Reaching her locker, she grabbed something that was square-shaped and had a monitor on it. It was a phone.

She touched it slightly as she remembered the events last night after Sakazaki left. Asami surprisingly gave her a phone; which was something highly unexpected. She never knew that humans do give phones to some strangers. The demon had read in her education books that most of that creature are greedy, but maybe Asami was not that greedy type. Maybe he was a down-to-earth person; who gives something the poor needs.

Wait.. I’m not poor!

_“What is this for?”_

_“If something comes up, call me.”_

Observing her phone, she started to absorb every words that man had said to her.  


_“Stay away from Sakazaki.”_

Akihito had known from the start that Asami and that Sakazaki guy weren’t in a good relationship from the start. She could feel it, see it, in their eyes. It filled with murderous intent and dominance. Their powerful aura seemed to fight with each other to show which one would be the king. The blonde demon could feel it as well, the way the golden eyed man suddenly tightened up his clutch on her waist. It felt comfortable, and..safe. it almost felt like the older man was trying to protect her from Sakazaki last night, which she tried so hard to not believe that thought. Asami was probably showing off who do I belong to. That’s it.

Asami hadn’t said anything much, but his silence had screamed it all. He was a human with no heart, and probably didn’t need something as cliché as a partner, nor a lover. He was a strong human, he could protect, defend, shield himself with his big army. And those goons seemed loyal to him so it shouldn’t be a problem to be a man with no individual by his side, only the one who follows him from behind.

It was kind of sad though, if Aki thought about that. She honestly hoped that maybe, just maybe, Asami would feel something for her. Something that could change his entire being. But silly her, why would wish something as wicked as the hope for a human to fall in love with a demon like her? They couldn’t become one from the start. He’s a human, and she’s a demon; the next overlord on top of that. When she comes back to the palace, everything would changed. She would turned into a he, and people would call him as a prince again. Back to square one.

Then, she would marry a princess and give birth to the next heir for the throne. And then, some years later, Asami’s soul – from Fei Long’s description about him – would definitely be sent to the Netherworld, and of course she would be given the chance to be the judge, to be the one who would destine the man’s destiny. What kind of destiny she would give him she didn’t know about it yet. But Asami would likely forget her. They would go back to the first place, where they don’t know each other and the relationship that ties them is between the King and his people. Nothing more, nothing less.

Thinking that, she started doubting her decision. Does she really want to go back to Netherworld? If she plead pathetically, King Takaba would no doubt comply to her request, right? Then.. she just have to ask her dad to change her into a full woman, human being and all of her problems could be solved!

Wait, since when did she want to become a human?

Since she fell in love with that man. That must be the answer. Love can change everything, including her steel shield that she had built around her heart since she was a kid. She knew more than better that being in love means taking risks. She may loved adrenaline, but she didn’t like the risks. Risks were just too painful to handle when you didn’t prepare yourself to face it.

“Aki-chan!”, Ai’s sweet, girly voice called out her name from the corridor and it defiantly woke her up from her daydream.

“What is it?”, the demon shouted a little to reply the call whilst slowly helping herself to stand and go to her friend.

“There is a new customer that asks for your companion.”, the green maid said enthusiastically.

Akihito pulled an eyebrow, “What? ‘New’? You mean, someone new?”

“You heard me.”, Ai smiled, “And oh, he is in the 5th booth. I will go back to my counter for now.”, after that, both girls bid goodbyes to each other as they went separated ways.

The pink maid suddenly felt nervous. This was her second customer beside Asami, and it would meant different face! She had to think of a new strategy to get close to this customer, because maybe she could gain higher tips than before if she serves this customer right.

So, stomping her heels confidently on the polished white floor of the booths lounge, Akihito found herself finally standing just a feet away from the 5th’s booth door where the customer was currently in. She took a deep breath several times before finally took hold of the metal doorknob. Twisting it slightly, the door creaked open and she was ready to greet her second customer with smiles and happiness plastered all over her face.

But the sight of the person who sat mightily on the comfortable brown couch seemed to make her determination worn out drastically.

"Oh? Takaba Akihito? So, you are this cafe's tsundere pink maid?", that voice... Akihito immediately recognized it as she jerked her head upwards to face her so-called customer.

The eyes that eyed her with lust felt disgusting in her whole being. And the way that man crossed his leg and leaned against his seat like a God sent shivers and irritation down her spine. She so wanted to hit said man with something as painful as a food tray but she restrained herself. Maybe she could gain something informative from this man in front of her.

"Sakazaki-san, if I remember.", the pink maid faked a smile before sitting on the same couch...but a little bit far away than usual.

"Oh? It's a pleasure for me to have my name remembered by a beauty like you.", he closed the distance between them and fished the girl's right hand; constantly kissing it like a gentleman.

But instead of feeling delight, Aki just felt gross, "What do you want?", she yanked her hand back and placed it on top of her lap. She really needs to wash it after this.  
"How harsh..", he smirked, "But yeah, I come here for a reason, not only to enjoy my time here."

She gulped, "Then what is it?"

"It is regarding your master, Asami Ryuichi."

Her heart beat a pulse faster than before at the name of her man being mentioned. But...master? "He is not my master!"

"Then what is he to you? Oh, wrong question..", he cleared his throat, "What are you to him?"

At that, she only stared at him like he was some kind of an alien. That question struck her exactly on the heart. A breath was commited between them as she collected her composure, "I...", I don't really know about it myself.

Sakazaki laughed, "See? You don't even know about it. As expected from the Asami Ryuichi, he doesn't need anything as a lover!"

His annoying laugh immediately sent the girl's rage out of the rooftop as she asked the ridiculous-looking-haired man patiently, "Please just get down to business because I honestly am so busy right now."

"Okay, okay, don't look at me like you're going to eat me like that.", he shifted his sitting position into a more comfortable one, "I actually.. Is short on cash right now. And, I really hope a favor to ask of you."

"What kind of favor?", she started sensing some evil deed coming out of the man's very presence.

"About that, I can't tell you. But if you're interested, just visit my club.", Sakazaki put down the slim, white card onto the table with a swift motion. After that, he stub out his cigarette and stood up to leave.

"Wait!", she called out. The man who was standing right in front of the door didn't even bother to glance at her, but he gave her an indication that he's listening.

"What makes you think that I will help you?", she glared, hard. Fist clenching and sweat rolling.

Moments of awkward silence intensified by then, only to be broken by the man's low laugh, "Don't you remember what I said to you at the beginning of our conversation?"

He grabbed the doorknob before answering his own question, "It is regarding your master' I said. It's a serious matter regarding Asami Ryuichi. Sure, a pet would want to know everything about it's master, no?", he ripped the door then and closed it with a calm sound of 'blam'.

Akihito felt humiliated. She's not a pet that's for sure. And Asami was no master for her. They're just two people with complicated relationship, that's all. She really had no intention to dig further, but somehow the matter that Sakazaki guy just told her seemed to pull her into the rabbit hole.

What matter? She silently asked.

All this time, Asami just used her for his own good. Probably making her into one of his ally silently, so she wouldn't dare to betray him. Akihito knew about it from the start; that the man never got serious about her. Chanted a few sweet-words? Yes he had. Meant it? No. And yet, Akihito still found herself wanting to know more about him...

No! Aki, you have to get all of your senses together! She hated, hated the way her mind and reaction acted the opposite. She was no idiot, she knew what’s best for her but somehow her actions couldn’t match with it one bit, and that’s why she hated herself. She knew than better that Kou, Takato, and Fei Long would probably rant on her saying ‘don’t go idiot’ and ‘if you go I will tell your father about this’ shit. Akihito felt like eating someone alive right now.

Oh well, whatever.

 

* * *

“Where are you going?”, Takato’s voice was filled with too much concern for his girl friend that he was currently considered as his daughter. The blonde girl just arrived from work with sweat drenching all over her body and she just stayed to eat and told them she would go out again.

She sighed, “Don’t worry Takato. I promise you that there would no ‘picking up from the penthouse’ thingy again. I can protect myself.”, she reassured her friend whilst sipping her remaining soup down to her throat.

Fei Long, from God knows how long since he stayed at the shabby environment of the three demons, could only glare at the girl’s comment, “Takaba, I’m sorry but I have to be mad at you. But please think rational! I guess you want to meet that man again, right?”

Aki shook her head slightly, “…no.”

The angel didn’t say anything at the moment, he just stared and observed her. Eventually looking at those stunning hazel orbs and eventually trying to read her mind. Ah, realization hit Fei hard like a meteor. He knew what was going on and probably what would happen after this.

“Oi, Aki. If you’re planning to stay at Asami’s place tonight, I’m so no in the mood to be one of his goon to rescue you again!”, Kou ranted from the living room, with the chewing sounds coming out of his mouth.

A slap was delivered to the chips-crazed man that was sitting on his comfortable couch, “Hey!”

Akihito was standing behind him and soon she whispered in his ear, “Don’t eat too much junk, Kou.”

After that, the demon girl left the apartment swiftly and closed the door with a simple ‘click’. Takato was honestly very reluctant to let her go, and that could be seen from the way he immediately jumped on Fei Long to ask him for further information regarding his friend that just left minutes ago. “What?”, the angel said.

“Look, I saw you observing her earlier. Tell me, did you read her mind?”

The angel crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes. And I assume she's up to no good."

"Shit.. Kou! We're going!", Takato cursed under his breath as he grabbed his jacket for going out.

"Wha? Where?", Kou got dumbfounded by his friend's sudden outburst.  
Takato placed a hand on said friend's shoulder and said, "You know exactly where are we going."

Meanwhile..

Akihito stormed her way out of the sea of night people to reach her destination. Yes, her destination; Sakazaki's nightclub. She promised to herself that she only goes there for a mere observation, nothing more. Once she knows what's going on between them, she'd go on her heels. But what would she do if she knows what's going on? Would she be on Asami's side or on her own? She hadn't figured out about it..yet.

After several walkings and waitings for the light to turn green, she had finally arrived at the front door of the club, Dracaena. It was good, but Sion was better; she had to admit. Bodyguards could be seen stood on guard everywhere, but that didn't waver her earlier determination. She wanted to go there, and no one could try to stop her.

Once this was over, she had to promise to herself one more time to never, never go back to Asami's side. That's for sure.

So, facing one of the bulky goon and handed him her given white card, she went in in one swift motion elegantly as the door behind her shut with a loud slam. Fortunately, the door sound was covered by the loud blasting music from the speaker. Eyeing the whole area, she found people sticking with each other and dancing in the dark with no attention to the world. She used to be that kind of people, until Asami picked her up and brought her to his own personal office...

Shaking off the thought, she carefully slid in without touching a single skin of the people. Hell, they were drenched in sweat, she had taken a shower, dammit!

Looking back and fro, she hadn't seen any figures that represent a guy with hair on his chest. There must be a special and secret door somewhere..

BAM!

"Ouch!", the poor blonde demon accidentally bumped on someone bigger than her when she was too immersed on her treasure hunting.

Lifting up her face, she saw a huge, disgusting-looking, bald, old man with the colour red spread over his cheeks. He had that hazy eyes and that was enough to tell Aki that the person she bumped earlier had his mind flew to the cloud 9 in the effect of alcohol.

She didn't want to make another commotion with drunk people, so she bid her goodbye with a simple 'sorry' and scampered out of his reach to avoid any skin-contact.

Oh, but how unfortunate our little demon was, a bigger hand clutched on her tiny wrist; just exactly like what happened on the second chapter of this story.

"Let me go..", she wanted to break free of said man's clutch but he just tightened up his hold.

"You juz hurd me in the chezt gurl..", he drunk-ly said, "You hafta' pay for it."

HIII!

She immediately stomped on his feet and ran to the back of the club. Damn it, his face looked more retarded than Kou's that's why it's creepy. And she had already known what kind of payment she had to give to him.

Already out of the bald man's reach, she had to bend down for a little bit to catch her breath. Why do I always have to be the victim of those perverts?! She cursed under her breath. The only thing that brought her back to reality was the sudden vibration in her pocket. She got shocked and ready to punch someone who dared to approach her but turned out the vibration was from her own phone. Sighing in relief, she fished her phone out and looked at the monitor.

Incoming call --

Asami Ryuichi.

She panicked. She got flustered. Just staring at the blinking monitor for several seconds before finally putting said device on her right ear and prepared herself to talk to the caller.

"He-Hello?"

"It sure took you awhile to answer my call..", Asami said, "Did you get nervous while looking at the caller ID?"

She scowled, "No way! What do you want?"

"I just want to know where are you right now."

Silence ensued for about 3.5 seconds.

"I want to see you."

Thump!

Akihito's heart immediately hammered at the husky tone the man put, and also from the words that came out along with it. Her stomach churned upside down and she felt like shouting. The heat crept up to her face as she finally found her voice back to answer, "Do you.. Miss me that much?", she challenged.

Asami chuckled, a delicious chuckle, "Confident, are you?"

Akihito couldn't hold out anymore, "Look, I'm busy here because I'm currently at—"

"Having fun on the phone? Takaba-san.", that voice came out of nowhere as Akihito defiantly hung up the call and turned towards the source of the offending voice.

"Oh... Hi, Sakazaki-san.", she said, full on guard.

Sakazaki came to her and held her hand; kissed it again, making Aki felt uncomfortable by such gesture from him, "We shall talk at our office, no?", at that, the pair went into the deeper layer of the building, separating themselves away from the dancing crowd.

The journey grew more and more silent the more far they went. Sakazaki led the way like a gentleman should and he ended up to stand in front of a black, wooden massive door on the end of the hall.

He gripped the doorknob confidently and twisted it full force, making it open. He first held the door for the girl to go in first. Of course, the blonde girl hesitated a little. What if the man decided to attack her instead? But then the look on his face screamed, 'don't worry'. With weary feeling all over her face, she walked into said room and the man followed suit. Only when she reached the middle of the room did she hear the sound of door being locked from behind her.

Akihito jerked her head towards the suspicious sound and now face-to-face with Sakazaki. He wore that smug face that she so wanted to punch. But she held herself tight....for now, "Say, why did you lock the door?"

"I'm just keeping our privacy. It wouldn't be funny if we talk about the number one man in Japan and got interrupted, would it?"

Number one man?

"Number one man...what do you mean?"

The man moved towards the couch and gestured the girl to do the same, "Oh? You don't know?"

Aki shook her head slightly whilst looking down on the brown-tiled floor. Well, maybe Fei Long had told her about him before. But that didn't sound enough for her. She needed, to know more.

"You're his pet! How could you don't know?"

"Well, excuse me. I'm not his damn pet I've told you million times already!", she barked.

Sakazaki got startled, "Okay, I will tell you."

At that, Akihito held her breath, preparing herself on what was about to come, "Asami Ryuichi is the most powerful, wicked, and evil in Japan. He may looks like a businessman on the outside, but underneath his fortune, is the powerhouse of the underworld. You sure know what kind of people that affiliated in that kind of world."

So, that's why Fei Long said that he's an evil in human's skin, she mused.

Sakazaki looked at her face; it was filled with determination, and strength. He was starting to like this girl, "Back to business, lady. I want you to help me here."  
Akihito looked at her confusingly as she opened her mouth, "What kind of help?"

He...smirked. By then, the demon girl realized that she had fallen into this man's trap. Whatever plans he planned for her, she sure didn't want to join forces with him. She defiantly prepared on guard; preparing to run to the door and slam it hard against his face.

"Oh? It's not hard...", he slowly crawled to her on the couch and Akihito backed out. This man looked creepy that's for sure.

Finally, the blonde girl took the chance to runaway but soon she found her ankle was immobilized by a stronger hand that encircled it mercilessly, preventing her on going, "...you just have to spread your legs for me !", he shouted at her.

No!

Akihito nailed the carpet around her and tried to pull herself up, at least to free her poor ankle. But she was pulled instead towards the bigger presence who was looming over her by now.

_"If something comes up, call me." ___

Remembering that, she immediately reached for her phone in her pocket and planned to dial Asami's number. But Sakazaki was fast enough to reach her phone and slapped it out of her reach. She nearly cried when the device hit the office desk in front of them and it defiantly damaged the phone's monitor. It still shone though, but she hadn't gotten the chance to call Asami.

"No! Fuck! Let me go!", she struggled.

"Oho~ Asami had taken everything away from me, and that's why I'm gonna take everything away from him!", he laughed.

Akihito only glared, "Ha! You make me laugh, Sakazaki shit! What makes you think that by taking me, you've already taken everything away from Asami?! I don't even belong to him!", a pang of sadness washed over her as those words came out from her very own lips. Really? How could she become this pessimistic by staying on earth for only a week and a few days?

The man held both of her hands and brought it on top of her head as he closed the distance between their faces, "Don't fucking joke around with me. That man never brought a pet to his lap before except in bed. You must have been something for him. And by taking you down..", he tied both of her wrist with his tie, "I assume the great Asami Ryuichi would come running to my office with a gun ready in front of his chest. Wanna bet?"

"You're wrong! Asami wouldn't com—"

BLAM!

The sound of the door broken down on the floor could be heard so clearly by the room's occupant. Both pair of eyes went straight to the door as the familiar figure of a man stood tall. Akihito's eyes widened and it immediately watered when she registered who just broke down the door.

"Asami!"

Sakazaki smiled a sadistic smile as he pulled back from his crawling position into a standing one. He thrusted in his both hands into his pocket as he stared at Asami; eyes full with challenges, “Oh, Asami-sama, you have come. Welcome to my dirty eshtablishment.”, he bowed mockingly at the great man in front of him.

Asami looked obviously irritated by Sakazaki’s trying-to-be-polite-but-not gesture as he immediately shrugged it off, “Shut your crap to yourself. Just explain to me why Akihito is here.”, he glared at the hairy-chest-ed man.

Sakazaki lifted up his face and brought his vision to the same level as Asami’s, “She is here for a discussion I want to discuss with her.”

“A discussion with a tie on her wrists? Interesting.”, at that, Asami held his gun and pointed it exactly in front of his rival’s heart. He glanced a little at Akihito who looked like she was about to scream anytime soon as if calming her from afar. ‘I’m here.’, he silently assured her.

Akihito just eyed the tension in front of her as she worked on the tie around her abused wrists. Damn, that man sure knows how to knot. She brought both of her wrists into her teeth and started to work on the knot with her fangs. The tie itself was made from satin, so it was kinda hard for her to break the infuriating bond free. She sometimes spared her time to check the situation above her, but soon averted her gaze when this aura-battle between the men in front of her just grew more and more tense.

“Ah.. What a clumsy step to do, Asami-sama. You should at least sit down first when you’re guest-ing. Perhaps you should learn another basic manner before coming here, or else..”, Sakazaki, with a swift motion, pulled out his gun from its holster as well and brought it chest-level, “There would be blood-spilling between us.”

Suoh and Kirishima immediately prepared their guns as well, knowing that their boss was currently in the rival’s shooting range. Asami chuckled an insidious one as he didn’t waver a bit from his place, “I should be the one who said that, Sakazaki.”, he finished his chuckles and got back to his earlier stoic, stoned manner, “After all you have clumsily dared to touch what’s mine.”

At that, Sakazaki laughed, really really wide this time, “This is my fucking territory, Ryuichi! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY WORLD!”

By then, Kirishima’s phone suddenly rang, Suoh’s too. Both defiantly grabbed their phones into their ears but didn’t move an inch from their defensive position. Cold sweat rolled down their temples as the news that was being informed to their very own ears registered to their brain.

“I’m sorry sir! We are fooled! Sakazaki’s men are already on every corner of the place! Sir, we are outnumbered! Your command, sir?!”, then the gun shoots sound from the device rang clearly from the speaker, and both bodyguards put down their phones slowly.

Asami observed the fae of his most trustworthy guards and all he could see was the defeated result on their faces. Now, the crimelord found himself flabbergasted. He never let any of his enemy to busted out his plan like this. He had brought an enormous amount of army with him that night, but this Sakazaki guy seemed to know what’s in his mind, and he of course, doubled the amount of his own goons. Smart bastard.

Sakazaki laughed whole-heartedly, “Oh please, Asami-sama! Don’t make me laugh like this! We’ve done this million times before so of course I could learn from past mistakes! How could you use the same method every time you take down your enemies?”, the chattering sound came from outside as five more men came filling the room. Turned out they were Sakazaki’s men as well.

Suoh and Kirishima were manhandled and hopeless at the moment. Asami was left free, and that must be because Sakazaki wanted it. Wanted to have a duel with the king.

“Oh finally.. I could see the hopeless face of the untouched Asami Ryuichi. And it’s only because of saving a girl!!”

That, made the crimelord’s rage meter grew beyond the rooftop. He stepped forward and readied his trigger but Sakazaki was faster than him, shooting two bullets at once.

Akihito was still too immersed in her knot-breaking but her job was interrupted by that heart-clenching sound from above her and the sound ‘thud’ following suit. She raised her eyes to see what happened and found the man that made her want to be a human falling on the floor shamelessly with blood dripping down his chest. Her hazel eyes widened open at the sight in front of her; wrists forgotten.

“Asami-sama!”, just as Kirishima was about to make a move, one of the goons that manhandled him pointed a gun towards his temple. Suoh as well. Both couldn’t do anything except watching their boss met his final moment.

The demon girl that was currently sitting on the cold floor and wasn’t that far away from the fallen man, slowly crawling towards him. Her eyes never left his bloody figure as the red liquid kept oozing down from that bullet hole. When she was face to face with the unconscious Asami, her pupils shrunk into a dot.

“Asami..?”, she called out.

The said man didn’t answer and didn’t move an inch.

“Asami..”, she tried once again, “..hey. It’s not funny. Fucking bastard. Wake up, the hell with you.”

Again, no reply.

Sakazaki only smirked at the desperate move the girl pulled. He just had to watch this story until its very end, and then ending the story with his own happy ending. Finally, the King’s throne is given up to me! He thought.

“Asami..!”

“YOU JERK I SAID WAKE UP!”, tears started rolling down her cheeks as she poorly shook the man with her still-collided hands. She started gasping for air when minutes passed and Asami just didn’t want to wake up.

Kirishima and Suoh only looked down in shame. They felt like a failure. They had failed to protect their own boss. They shook their heads altogether and thinking that everything was hopeless.

“Nothing would happen even if you shake that dick between his tights girl.”, Sakazaki interrupted, “He is NOT gonna wake up!”

Akihito ignored the man’s yells and kept on shaking the body of Asami Ryuichi. Droplets of water started making their appearance on the shimmering floor as her body trembled from the action of her own eyes. She kept mumbling, ‘Asami’, or ‘Wake up’.

Several seconds passed and Sakazaki wasn’t that patient to wait for another moment until the demon was finished with her mellow moment. Deciding quickly, he pointed a gun towards the girl. “SHUT UP WHORE! JUST FREAKING DIE BESIDE HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!!”

Akihito’s ears perked up a bit when those profanities reached her eardrums. She stopped abruptly; turning her head towards the offender who stood tall in front of her. Cheeks were wet from tears, and pupils were still small like a dot. Palms gripped tightly on the crimelord’s tux as she stared at Sakazaki eye to eye.

Her hazel eyes glowed that color.

That color.

Red.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it was a lot of work! But I enjoyed it^^ I'm sorry for the delay and sadly, I would go on slower updates in the future:(
> 
> I think I will finish this story for about 1 - 2 more chapters? dunno._.but I hope you guys would like to stay tune until the end!
> 
> Oh, and also, for those of you who want a male!Aki, honey, it would be soon:3
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> Random: I hate Vampire Knight's ending. Seriously.


	9. Bring the Life Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when you enrage a Takaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors or typos. unedited:9

Every newborn Takabas were given an eternal yet faithful summoned demon to accompany them the rest of their own life. That summoned demon would always reveals himself when his summoner was in danger, or the summoner was scared, or in the state of panic. Or the worst from all of it, when the summoner was mad and wanted nothing more than to have his enemy taste his wrath. The summoned demon's power depended on the situation too. For example, if his summoner was in his critical state, the demon's power would be increased a hundred fold. And you couldn't imagine how bad it would be if a demon showed his full a hundred-fold-power before your eyes. 

Takaba Akihito was loved, was cherished by his father, King Takaba III. A father's love made the King wants to give everything for his special son, prince Takaba. With that thought of hung on his mind, the King wisely chose a suitable demon to fight along his son. It was Asmodeus, who was known for his treachery towards his own brother. The contract in his hand and an angry red burning spear on the other, there he stood tall with all the fire burning every strands of his hair as a pure white glinted in his eyeballs. He was scary, far scarier than every summoned-demons that ever existed in the Netherworld. 

The contract was simple. Asmodeus just have to be Akihito's guardian until Aki's soul rots or dies. After that, he's free from his confinement and gets his price, which is the authority to rule over the Netherworld to replace the king.

That was the moment when Sakazaki saw the truth behind those facts above. The man faced the truth himself when the blonde girl just sat there on the floor with her eyes flared with eternal flame that was lit up the moment Asami Ryuichi fell onto the ground. Her hands didn’t shake anymore, as it was filled with an enormous amount of power instead. 

The power of pride, the power of endless authority.

Sakazaki took a few steps back before finding himself froze on spot; too scared to move. The sight in front of him shaken the hell out of him as his eyes just eyed the view.

Akihito’s abused wrists were suddenly free from the bondage, and it brought Asami’s head up her lap. She looked at the unconscious mafia boss in her hands as tears had dried up from her cheeks. She inched closer and placed her lips on the older man’s ear, whispering something that could only be heard by the both of them.

After several torturing seconds, Aki finally put said man’s head slowly back as to not hurt the man anymore, and helped herself up with any energy she had left.

The fear in those hazel eyes earlier disappeared without a trace. Those hazel orbs shone nothing. It was only filled with determination to kill, and nothing more. 

Seeing the drastic change on his victim, Sakazaki defiantly yelled, “Hey goons! What are you doing back there?! Help me out here, will ya!”, but _oh_ so unfortunate of him, his goons couldn’t move as well. It’s like, everything was held in place except Akihito, who was still capable of moving freely on her own.

She didn’t show any expression until then, and with so much dark aura cocooning her, she walked closer towards the man that couldn’t do anything but standing on his feet. With every step she took, flame emerged from the ground, making the room turned into another hell on earth; Every fire bloomed like the flowers in the night. The demon slowly but steadily revealed herself as her shoes suddenly changed into a pair of black heels, and her clothes transformed into an insidious looking black robe. Her nails grew far way longer, and her fingers wrinkled creepily along with her nails’ growth. Her shimmering blonde hair turned into a red, fiery hair as she whipped it back and fro on the thin air. Her self-confident reached the rooftop the moment she was met face to face with her so-called captor not too long ago.

“Ho, another filthy human this time.”, she said lowly.

Sakazaki arched an eyebrow, before laughing sarcastically, “Pfft, Ahahahahaa, what kind of prank are you trying to pull here, girl? What kind of crap are you talking about?!”, he snapped at the calm-looking girl who was silently intimidating him.

Akihito frowned at the impolite treatment the hume-child just gave her. So, she flicked a hand and a floating fireball appeared. A figure of another scary looking giant stood behind her as he waited for another command she would give him like a faithful dog. She didn’t spare a glance for him, she just looked down on her own boots and said with a dismissed gesture of her hand, “Asmodeus, I want you to clear the area out of pests. I will deal with this guy myself.”

At that, the giant bowed lower than before, as he held a burning spear in his right hand. Just as he was about to turn around, Akihito stopped him, “Just leave the spear here.”

“You sure could do it bare-hands, right?”, she continued with a final smirk. The beast finally complied and put the weapon slowly on the floor, then striding confidently towards the other side of the room; where the remaining goons including Suoh and Kirishima were standing at.

Akihito nonchalantly raised another firewall with a wave of her hand to cover up the scene that was about to be unfolded behind them. Sakazaki defiantly turned paler than before as the shrieking, pathetic sound of his familiar bodyguard ripped the calmness of the air above them. The firewall didn’t back down just yet, it seemed Akihito wanted some time alone to peacefully interrogate her prey.

“So, Sakazaki-san..”, she muttered, "I assume you enjoy your life as a human, huh?"

Sakazaki kept his pride until the end, "What the- are you trying to patronize me here?! You can't--", a gust of wind flashed before his own eyes before the burning spear that was quietly stayed on the floor suddenly turned against his pupils. The dagger was exactly in front of him, as he immediately shut his mouth altogether.

"Ssh.. I promise you that your death wouldn't be painful if you talk to me nicely.", Akihito held the spear with so much power in her palm as it glowed more and more fire. Sakazaki could only gulp down the lump that was suddenly appeared in his throat.

"So..", she continued on, "I've known your life reports the moment I connected to your mind. And from what I know.. You've been wicked recently.."

"So what's the differences between me and that fucking Asami?! Look, he's MORE wicked than me and he's the one who deserves all kind of deaths you heard me?!?!", Sakazaki bursted out, feeling the alarm in his head beeping mercilessly and told him to get out of that hassle situation as soon as possible.

What the man hoped to see at the girl's face was no other than hesitation, but instead, the red haired girl just smirked like it's her victory as she withdrew the spear from the man's eyes. She chuckled, "Oh, I've known him better than you know, don't you dare patronize me, hume."

The moment when those poisonous words came in contact with his hearing sense, Sakazaki had lost it all. His skin was as pale as a living corpse as his cool was peeled off of him. The girl's words killed his soul for sure, as his pupils went into the background and he soon stood like a deadmeat. 

Akihito only giggled at her fallen enemy when his body soon slid down onto the hot floor. But the demon was kind enough. She even gripped the man's neck to prevent him from falling fully onto the ground and instead, pulled the man's body up, way up until his feet could only dangle helplessly. 

The Takaba descendant didn't even glance a little at Asami's unconscious figure as she barked out venomously, "Asami! It's true that you're way more wicked than this man. You deserve death more than anyone else. But I have no intention to let you die easily..", she tightened her grip on her victim's neck, "..not until I get the throne and be the king to be your judge. I will not let father have his way with you! You are my prisoner, you are my sinner.. You are.."

She stopped abruptly, as she hesitated on what would she say afterwards. But she only stiffened up her figure as she shouted,

"You are fucking mine you hear me?!"

At that, she threw the lifeless Sakazaki out onto the thin air and impaled him with the burning spear right in the middle of his stomach. The dagger's eye made it's way through the corpse as blood splashed everywhere from the hole it just made. The red liquid dripped down hastily towards the girl's cheeks as it painted the pale white porcelain skin with it's beauty. Akihito honestly felt disgusted by what she just did so she immediately threw the body out of the spear; banging it hard onto the wall. 

The dagger was tinted with red as the blood still dripped down onto the floor. Akihito gasped for air when suddenly the sight of blood pumped something upon herself. Her heart pumped faster than before as her hazel eyes saw that trickling blood down her spear. Her brain suddenly throbbed, and she had nothing in her mind except one thing.

_Kill. ___

Her hands acted on it's own so out of the blue as it reached the spear back to it's grasp. "Wh-Wha?", she looked at it confusingly-slash-wearily. What happened?

"Aki!", the familiar voice of her friend echoed from behind her as she immediately turned around to face the source of the sound. Kou, Takato, and Fei Long came running towards her without knowing the behemoth that blocked the way.

Kou looked at Asmodeus irritatingly, "Hey! Give us the way dude! We're going to save our friend here."

The fiery summoned demon just shook his head sternly, "My master ordered me to clean out the pests. She wanted to deal her business herself without any interruption so I decided that I should stand on guard here to prevent anyone on walking beyond this firewall she just built."

At that, Takato just spat, "Hey you behemoth! Just for your information, we are not afraid of you despite your size and your power right now. Your master need us, I bet she couldn't control this enormous power by herself. In fact, we bring an angel with us, so give us the way!"

Just as the summoned-demon wanted to counter back, Akihito's pitiful shout came from the other side of the wall as if she was asking for help. Everyone jolted so out of the blue and got panicked as well. "What's happening to her?!", Fei Long asked in panick as he prepared himself to just rush through the giant to get the girl.

Asmodeus -- surprisingly -- just sighed, "My master ordered me to leave my spear with her. Turned out she couldn't control it well.", at that the three men snapped.

"What?! Why didn't you just tell her that she couldn't control it?!"

"I believe her orders to me are _absolute. __", at that, the summoned-demon smirked._

Kou smelled something fishy radiating off of said demon. There is no demon with pure intentions after all. 

"Ugh, whatever! Just move out of the way!", at that, Kou rushed through the firewall and he easily slipped inside.

"Wow, I thought that it's kind of hard, turned out it looks easier.", Takato mumbled.

"Your friend is not a human after all.", at that Fei Long rushed to follow Kou inside, with Takato tailing behind. 

Asmodeus obediently let the three inside with a satisfactory smirk as his vision landed on the two men that still stood on guard. Kirishima and Suoh were still puzzled by the events that played before their own eyes as they tried to move closer. Those three guys earlier could run through it easily, what's the difference with them?

Just as Kirishima was about to touch the firewall, the behemoth that blocked the way earlier came in front of them, "What are you two doing?"

"We're going through this of course. We have to pick up Asami's body out of this hell place and give him immediate medical ministrations.", Suoh came in between the conversation.

"No, humes. You can't go there. It's too hot for you."

Kirishima frowned, "The other guys earlier could go through this. What's the difference when it comes to us?"

"You two are humans, that's the difference."

 

Takaba Akihito was trashing aloud inside her own fiery cage as she broke all the things around her. Including the black wallpaper, the office desk, the couch, and she even helped herself by impaling the lifeless body of Sakazaki several times before going back to the furniture again. 

Her hands had gone mad, that's for sure. It kept leading her to destruct the place, which is beyond her control. She told herself to stop, told her hands to stop holding that spear but it couldn't seem to be listening to her demands. Instead, her hand's actions had gotten worse moment later when it apperantly turned the place upside down, no money could buy this room anymore.

She cried in pain. The pressure in her hands had crawled into her heart, making it beat rapidly like a mad cow. Her cries grew louder and louder until the sight of her friends seemed to calm her somehow. 

Kou and Takato immediately took hold of Aki's both arms and Fei Long helped the two with the fetching-up-the-damn-spear mission. Just as his hands was about to touch the surface of the burning dagger, Aki defiantly jerked backwards as she threw all of her friends onto the background.

"Ugh..", Kou grunted, "What happened to her?"

"Did she realise just who the hell did she just throw..", Takato quipped back. 

Fei Long, hadn't given up yet, helped himself up while lifting both of his hands on the air. He seemed to mutter a spell when suddenly rings of unknown spell bind the girl's body, making her pain grew more and more intense the more it clutched her. She grasped for air the moment those rings were attached to her. She struggled to free herself as Fei Long still held his spell for some minutes.

"Hey, Fei! She looked like she was in pain! Don't do anything harsh to her!!", Kou yelled at the angel who seemed to be working hard right now.

The trainee angel spoke, "But if I don't do this, she could take the spear back and attack all of us! Damn this.... Asmodeus...", he said grudgingly. 

It didn't take long until Fei's spell had grown weaker and weaker, and it disappeared without a trace. An enraged Akihito came back to life again as she took the spear back in her grasp and ran at her three friends like mad. Takato could see it; she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to hurt any of her friends even if it could save her from her own death. 

At that realisation, Takato only avoided each hit she threw at them, following behind were Kou and Fei Long. Three men avoided the girl's attack for a really, really long time when she finally, finally saw another untouched figure laying on the ground. She immediately stopped chasing her friends, and walked slowly towards another creature that still calmly slept without no one knowing.

"Hah.. Hah.. What the.. It's a really another work to do...", Kou grunted between the pain he took. Luckily, he could get away with a few stratches on his cheek. 

"No, guys! She is walking towards Asami!", Takato spoke between the heavy breaths he took. 

"Just let her be. After all, the king also hated every Asamis..", Kou spat nonchalantly.

At that, Fei Long stood on his ground shakily as he tried to collect his shattered composure not too long ago, "No.. Akihito loves him. We can't let her kill him. That man means the world to her, we have to stop her!", at that, the long-haired angel ran again to stop his dear friend and both demons could only grunt. Another chase to comit, huh?

Akihito looked at the unconscious human hungrily as the spear seemed to lead the way closer to him. _'The most delicious soul is the most sinned of all.'_ , it said. 

Asami was still alive, that's why Yoh hadn't come to collect his soul. The spear desired the man's soul; because it was filled with nothing but dirty sins. Akihito took the realisation upon her mind as she struggled to not follow any of the spear's demand. No, everything's fine except this. _Please... No.. ___

_No! ___

"ASAMI!", she shouted one last time before she realised that everything she did was useless. 

The dagger was already flying towards her man's body and she couldn't stop the force.

But her breath was defiantly caught up in her throat when suddenly, a hand grabbed the spear tight and stopped it's fast movement.

She just closed her eyes, shut. She didn't want to believe that all that was considered as happiness for her was the one that stopped her raging weapon. No, she didn't want to believe it.

Because that meant Asami was awake the entire time when she tortured Sakazaki.

And it only meant that Asami had seen her worst.

Had seen her ugly side.

"Asami..?", she called out, slowly flattering her eyeslashes up.

Her hold on the spear was weakened immediately when those mesmerizing golden eyes opened from it's what-seemed-like a million years slumber. And it stared at her hazel orbs like the first time it met her.

"Akihito.."

_That voice.. ___

Her body slid down easily as her tears flowed down her cheeks again. Akihito covered both of her own eyes with her dirty hands. "Why did you come here?", she asked between hitches of short breaths.

"I told you I want to see you."

At that, her cries grew louder than before as she still kept her eyes closed to avoid the man's intense gaze. But a movement of a weak hand that suddenly placed itself on her lap jolted the life of her as the owner's voice following suit, "Don't close your eyes.."

Akihito peeled her hands away slightly before Asami continued his words, "It's beautiful."

His words and voice soothed her down as the firewall and the blazing fire from earlier died down instantly. Asmodeus could be seen vanishing as he growled in frustration; maybe because his plan didn't work out well in the end.

Kirishima and Suoh – as loyal goons as they should be – ran towards their boss to help him whatever they could. Kou, Takato and Fei Long also ran towards her and brightened up the mood.

The only angel moved closer towards Asami as he observed the human's condition.

"How is he?", Akihito grew worried at the tense expression the angel emitted from his smooth, pale face.

"Bad. He had held more than enough to be alive until this moment. Yoh would arrive soon; I could feel it. That means he could die at any moment from now on."

"No...", she started panicking, "Isn't there any way to help him?"

"There is.", a deep, rumbled voice from behind them jumped their inner heart as another insidious figure landed softly on the ground. One look, and all demons and angel recognized the latest occupant.

“Yoh..”, Fei Long called lowly as he glared towards the shinigami that just arrived there.

His stoic expression didn’t even waver as he inched closer towards the circle of people circling a would-be-lifeless body in the middle of it. 

He was shaken though, when a girl suddenly pulled the long sleeve of his tux to get his attention, “Please.. please tell me how to save him!”

Looking at the familiar demon he knows, he defiantly jerked backwards in disbelief, “Takaba-sama? Why?”

Akihito glared at him then, eyes filled with fiery anger and defiance, “He is solely mine! I will not let him die until I become the king. So just shut up and tell me how!”, she yelled.

Yoh sighed at that. The person who runs the Takaba’s bloodlines sure was as hard as a rock, “Making a human survive a soul-fetching sure needs a lot of energy. Even Fei Long couldn’t do it. He’s still a trainee angel after all..”, he took a long, deep breath before continuing, “But, there is only one way to save him.”

All eyes concentrated on whatever words were gonna come out of the shinigami’s mouth, especially Akihito, “The only power that could save him is either a Seraph’s, or an Overlord’s.”

“The seraph would not accept any of this.”, the angel interrupted, “He doesn’t like it when matters are getting unusual. When a human dies, he has to die. There’s no escaping it.”

“Then, we’re left with no choice but to ask for King Takaba III.”, Kou suddenly became interested in the whole discussion as he inserted his inner thought as well, “But the King hates the Asamis descendant, of course he would love it to torture every Asamis that would go to hell and would not accept any life-saving in that bloodline.”

Akihito slumped on the floor, sighing a defeated sigh. What should they do? Asami’s life is ticking away… “But Takaba-sama could do it.”

Her hazel eyes shone pure brightness at the comment thrown by Yoh as she whipped her head back to face the man in black with a death scythe, “How? How could I save him?!”

“Your human form is the curse from the king himself, which means he used his power to cast the curse on you..”, Yoh pondered for awhile, “You have to give up your human body it seems. Once you are out of your human form, Fei Long could change it back into a form of an Overlord’s power, and we could use it to heal the wound on Asami’s chest, as well as to retrieve his health back.”

The demon felt her hope was driven out on the rooftop when those instructions were registered to her brain. She immediately received the news happily and became so eager to do it. But a sudden hand that came upon her to stop her eager movements drained out every ounce of happiness in her mind as she turned his head to face the offender. “What?”

Fei Long looked at her deeply before replying, “Takaba, think about it. What will happen if you give up your body to him? Will he treat you the same like before? What will your father think of you? Wouldn’t it mean a betrayal towards your own father, and towards the law between hell and heaven regarding escaping death? Think about it!”

The blonde girl gulped a little and stared at the blank expression of an – again – unconscious Asami. 

She frowned upon it whilst setting up her mind and determination. Does she really want this to be committed? Her turning back into a full demon means there would no anymore contact with humans, with people on earth, with Asami. But thinking back, it’s the only golden chance for her to regain her demon’s form and power, so she could defend herself once again and doesn’t have to worry about getting laid anymore. Men, neither if it was demon or human, sure wouldn’t be that stupid to approach him in his demon form. No, his demon form is way scarier than before. 

She took a hold onto the crimelord’s hand and clutched on it tightly, before turning her full attention back towards the concerned angel as she spoke clearly, “Fei Long. I know that you’re worried about me, but I’m okay, I’m fine. This man here, wouldn’t let go of me easily. He had said that he wanted to see me before and that’s what makes me think that he wouldn’t let me go. I don’t want to give him up to father, I will be is judge, and no one would be able to judge him like I do. So, I will give up my human life as an exchange for a renew life for him. That’s not wrong, right?”

The angel took a long look on those hazel eyes, and he honestly didn’t need anymore words or phrases to know what’s the girl trying to say.

This irrational thing called love had changed the inner heart of Takaba Akihito, it had mercilessly crumbled down the demon’s shielded heart and made her wants to suffer to save the life of a mere human, which would be weird and funny if the news was spread all over the Netherworld now. His worries changed into admiration as he only nodded a small nod. It’s not a bad thing, after all being in love is not wrong, right?

Akihito then stood up, followed by Fei Long to started their ritual. The demon girl closed her eyes slowly as the angel muttered a few spells, binding the girl with rings of light and cocooned her in it. Aki seemed to fall into a deep sleep as her figure suddenly fell asleep on the cold thin air, and her body floated freely; still cocooned in the light of an angel’s power. Her body vanished within minutes, as it transformed into a dot of light that shone brighter than any star in the universe. That little dot made it’s way towards the sleeping Asami, as it silently submerged into the wound that still smelt blood. The spot where it landed shone brightly with a new intense sensation as the skin collided back up and covered the hole.

Asami felt a new warm filled his inner chest as he tried to move his numb fingers. He suddenly felt healthier than before as he opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. All he could see were two familiar black-haired guys, Kirishima, Suoh, and another weird-looking men in the blurry background. 

But, where’s Akihito?

“Hey, you’re finally up man.”, Kou greeted casually at Asami who still stared at them confusingly as if hungry for knowledge.

“Where’s Akihito?”

The moment that question sunk in, every members in the room only exchanged glances between each other as finally, Yoh was the one who stood up in front of them, “Your life was just in a line dude, and Akihito was the one who gave her life to save yours. I don’t know where is she.”

“Wait…”, Kirishima’s confused voice gained everyone’s attention as he cleared his throat properly before asking, “Could anyone please explain to me what happened? I don’t really understand about you people..”, that was the first time that bespectacled man ever got that confused. Suoh was about to laugh but he considered himself as a dumbfounded here as well, so he didn’t mutter anything and instead leaned his ear to increase the potential of his hearing sense.

At that, Takato felt the need to clear misunderstandings between them and the guards. After all, both groups had played cat and mouse games since the first time Kou ever transformed into Suoh. It was bad back then, so as a wise man would do, he explained everything to both goons. It was hard at first to convince them to believe a ridiculous story containing demons, angels and such but they somehow got the guards into an understanding and soon both sides eased. Now there was no secret between them, and they could talk demons stuff with ease. 

Asami who listened to every sentences Takato said carefully was trying to absorb everything. Fei Long just observed him with a new intensity, “Asami, if you’re planning to date a female Aki, just gave up now. Don’t hurt him or reject him just because he’s a boy. I will not tolerate any tears-shedding from the boy, Asami.”, he hissed.

Asami Ryuichi was seen like he was about to laugh his stomach out when the angel just looked at him and muttered that ridiculous question. He shook his head, “No. I don’t plan to give up Akihiito to everyone. After all, he just declared that I am his.”, he spoke with words that were filled with pride as he stared at Fei Long sternly.

After that, the crimelord stood on his heels as he slipped his hands inside his pocket, “Akihito, if you are here, reveal yourself!”, he said rather loud.

A man’s silhouette came revealing itself when that comment vanished into the wall. The first thing that was so clear into Asami’s vision was that familiar strands of blonde hair. Everything appeared in order from head to toe; as Akihito’s fidgeted expression covered his whole facial features. His eyebrows curled into a curve, as he bit his bottom lip deliciously in Asami’s point of view. He played with his fingers cutely as if he didn’t know what to say at the moment. The crimelord only smiled.

“So, this is what my will-be-king looks like?”, he teased.

Akihito defiantly looked at the man in an enormous speed as he glared, “What?! Is that a problem wi—“, he was mercilessly cut off though, by a kiss that could take all of his breath away.

The demon boy jolted up as he pushed the man from his reach. The kiss of course broke from the force Aki put on to push said man as he gasped for air, “What?! Why?”, he asked rather panicky.

“What’s wrong?”, Asami asked as he wrapped both of his arms on Akihito’s slender waist.

“I- I mean.. I’m a guy and.. Uhh.. You know.. normal male humans don’t usually like other males..”, he buried his face on the man’s larger figure but his chin was lifted up forcefully to face Asami once again; staring in those strong golden orbs.

“There’s no much difference I see here..”, Asami said while observing the boy’s figure, “..it’s just the different between your breast that shrunk in.. and,”, he moved his hand towards Akihito’s member between his tights; giving the boy a yelp, “..this sudden bulge that hungrily formed between your legs..”, he inched his lips closer to the boy’s ear, “These new developments in your body just make you look sinfully erotic you know that?”

Akihito swore that he could die at any moment from a heart attack. Asami teased him just like he always did, but the euphoria that washed over him the moment he realized that Asami accepted him even though he’s a boy just added a plus point into his heartbeat rate. 

He wrapped a hand around his neck as he mumbled softly, “So it’s okay if I’m a boy?”

Asami chuckled richly before answering, “Your gender doesn’t matter. What matters is, it’s you.”, at that, the crimelord gave a soft chaste kiss upon the boy’s forehead and he couldn’t get happier than this.

Just as he was about to enter his happy ending, another silhouette appeared behind them and the most unwanted person made his entrance. Akihito’s eye widened when the person’s face defiantly stared down upon him. He tightened up his hold on his older man when the person inched closer towards him.

“Akihito..”, King Takaba venomously called, making every hair on everyone’s nape stood up in attention.

Akihito did not let go of Asami as he said with the same amount of terror as his father, “Father, I’m sorry but I won’t listen to you this time. This human will be mine and I wish for you to not interfere.”

The old, wrinkled man only sighed an exasperated sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension, “I don’t care what the fuck you’ve been planning in your little head anymore, Akihito. Just, don’t cause anymore headache for me. And now, please let go of him and get back to the Netherworld because you had lost your human form. And I also have to go back to my throne soon as well or else another demon could steal it.”

Just as the King was about to walk away, Asami stood in front of Akihito, “Takaba – san..”, he called out.

“It’s a –sama for you. What is it?”, the King didn’t even spare a glance as he closed his eyes to lessen the ache in his head.

“Could you collect Akihito by tomorrow afternoon?”

“Why is that?”

Asami chuckled, “I want to mark him tonight.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing it in the flash:d! and yeayyy male!aki is back!
> 
> Thanks for your supportive comments guys, I could finish this chapter without any writer's block.. so excited!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	10. Not A Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for grammatical errors or typos!:3

It was an exhausting night, after the event that happened less than an hour ago at Dracaena. Everything was a mess, the place itself burnt, making the whole room grew gray-er from before. The police came just in time when they wanted to leave. Akihito didn't know how he did it, but only a few negotiations and whispers, the police left them with a huge warm smile below his nose as he waved his hand friendly and greeted goodnight to everyone.

Takaba Akihito drew himself onto the passanger's seat as he leant against it comfortably. Another slam from the door oppsote of hers reminded him that he was not the only one occupying the car. The blonde demon sure was very, very nervous he didn't even dare to steal a glance towards the new occupant. So, as a wise boy he could be, he just stared at the blank window when finally Suoh on the driver's seat started the engine and pulled the car into another tiring journey of the night.

The moving scenery from the outside seemed to replay the most crucial moments in his life as he soon remembered all the events that happened to him before. The events of him being tricked by Sakazaki, the events of him being tied down, the events of him seeing Asami came to him, and the events of him fighting for said man's life. That's just...wow. Something that was highly unexpected for a demon who bears Takaba as his family name.

Being a demon, especially an overlord's son, means being mean. Heartless. Cruel. And egotic. Probably all of his fightings for the man was only a mere ego of his. His ego won him all over to make him do everything to make the crimelord escaped his destined death.

But of course, he never regretted his decision.

Seeing Asami's reflection on the window, he eventually realised how beautiful the man was. His beauty actually hidden beneath those masculine muscle and cold expressions he throws at everybody who dares to oppose him. And thinking that this man was, in fact, accepted him even though he's a boy made him proud of himself. He could make those knots of muscle moved from only a news of him being manhandled by any other man.

_"Your gender doesn't matter. What matters is, it's you."_

Those words echoed in the depth of his mind as he calmed himself down from a sudden heartbeat. He felt like a teenage girl now.

Then the next words flew to his brain,

_"I want to mark him tonight."_

That, he couldn't understand. What did he mean by that? What mark? Those questions filled his head in a minute as he kept pondering and circling around those words. He really, really intended to ask the man about it but he kept pulling himself back.

Akihito shifted back a little to find more comfort. He crossed his leg antd found his eyes grew heavier. He then soon felt his head weighted more in one side as it fell awkwardly. The boy was afraid if he could end up on the carpeted bottom of the car, that wouldn’t be dirty of course, but he sure couldn’t hold the embarrassment. A shoulder stopped his head’s track.

At that, the boy’s eyes shot open and he ran it swiftly onto the shoulder’s owner’s eyes. He was met with nothing but those burning golden irises that seemed to successfully capture him every time. They stared at each other for awhile before that smirk spread below the man’s sculptured nose and that immediately made Akihito jerked back.

“Tired?”, Asami asked.

“No! Who says I’m tired?”, the blonde boy scuffed grumpily yet cutely it nearly made the older one laugh.

Asami arched an eyebrow and averted his gaze towards the dark glass that separated the driver’s and the passenger’s seat, “Good. Because I’m not done with you tonight.”, he muttered out.

The shaggy blonde hair shook again as Aki tried to focus on what the man was saying, “What?”, he spat out confusingly. Somehow he couldn’t let this curiosity slip away.

“Curiosity could kill you, you know.”, Asami put a hand on the boy’s back soothingly as he mumbled under his breath; but it was loud enough for the demon to hear, “And in this case, you might reconsider your decision on going back to your palace.”

“What are you saying? As much as I want to stay here with you, the King had said it al—“, Akihito just unconsciously let those romantic words flew out from his mouth and he constantly covered his big mouth with both of his hands. The heat slightly increased and even without looking at any mirror, the boy could feel his face reddening like mad. He covered his whole face in mortification, “IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT I JUST SAID.”

Asami couldn’t hold it in anymore. This boy, this demon in front of him was cute. Too cute to be true.  He felt like keeping him in the cage in case if someone or something dares to take him out of his reach. They just have one more night to be together, and the crimelord sure would use that time well. Well enough to make the boy asks and begs, cries and aches, for his touches. Maybe he couldn’t make Aki defy his father’s order, but he sure would make the blonde demon to never forget him, ever.

The older one then brought a hand on top of the boy’s head, and stroked those strands of soft hair soothingly under the calloused surface of his fingers. Akihito ducked down immediately from the pressure that big, loving hand gave him, and lingered his eyes to meet the man’s face once again.

Asami smiled. Like, real smile.

The demon nearly choked on his own breath as that sight registered in the back of his vision sense. He avoided the man’s intense gaze on him, and silently feeling fidgeted himself. He clasped his hands together and sat down sweetly like a good little kid who just got praised by his parents.

But really, staying here had already crossed Akihito’s mind several times he didn’t even know how many times it had been since the first time he wandered about it.

He wanted to wrap the crimelord to himself, not giving him to anyone else, but he just didn’t know how to speak out that desire. He knew his father would get another heart attack if he heard his son plead for it. And the earlier heart attack was more than enough to make the King scurried away to his lovely palace and fell into another deep slumber that was interrupted earlier.

Asami realized it very well that his boy’s mind was currently flying to the thin air of nothingness. He decided to keep his opinion to himself though, because well, he would use the golden times the King exclusively provided to him to coax any possible truth out of that lovely, plump cherry lips.

 

Approximately 45 minutes later, Suoh’s legend driving skill’s show off finally came into a stop at the underground garage beneath all of those apartments above it in the apartment building exclusively for Asami and his men. The sight outside was too familiar for Aki as he had been here so many times before. The boy stayed silent and dazed off for awhile and he didn’t even realize that the golden eyed man had gone off without him.

After a good five minutes, the door beside him finally opened up and jolted the poor blonde boy a little bit. Before Aki had finally gotten himself reminded of where he was right then, a large, familiar hand of a certain crimelord he knows was offered for him to take, as he observed it for about 5.5 seconds. A low grunt was heard and Akihito defiantly lifted his eyes to meet with those impatient one.

“Are you going to sleep through the night here or with me in my penthouse?”, Asami asked with a smirk.

The boy didn’t say anything, and instead pouted. Of course he would spend it with Asami, that was all of this journey was about. The last night he would spend on earth with someone he loved.

Yes, someone he loved.

Stiffening up his decision, Akihito glared and took that hand with full force. The black-gelled-haired man pulled him up with so much ease, as if Akihito was just some kind of a kid’s candy bag.

After both of them left the garage, they went straight to the elevator. Asami was the one who pushed the button though, as it was the manner he learnt from his mother about how to be a gentleman in front of a lady. But in this case, in front of a boy demon. The blonde demon just kept gluing to Asami like he didn’t want to let go. His hand was so tight on the man’s one as he nuzzled closer to seek more of that perfume and smoke scent. He couldn’t get enough with it.

Asami realized the boy’s greedy behavior and instead of getting annoyed, he enjoyed the kid’s needy demeanor. He just tightened up his hold on the smaller hand possessively as they waited for the elevator ride to end.

The only sound that could be heard from that cubic of metals were their calm breaths and their heartbeat. Akihito clenched that warm hand a little bit tighter than before when the sound ‘ding’ – indicating that the ride was over – made the metal doors open to make the pair stepped out into the rich corridor of an elite apartment.

Without waiting for another breath to be exhaled, Asami pulled the smaller hand with his bigger one and rushed out from the elevator. Akihito half ran half walked with the older one to follow up his stride. He nearly fell but that strong hand just caught him on time. The boy looked up to Asami for awhile before that handsome smirk spread again and swept him off the ground.

The journey that felt like hours continued until they reached the familiar front door. Asami swiped his card immediately and the sound click made the door open. Both of them dashed inside and slammed the door behind them. The pair panted up a little to catch their breaths. They didn’t know it, they just felt the need to fasten up their pace so they can be together.

They felt the heat increased and they wanted to release the heat. Now.

Akihito felt like his chest was about to burst out every beat his heart produced when suddenly that hand let him go. He defiantly turned towards the other person, silently asking why, and Asami just looked at him hungrily. “I want you to wear something for me tonight. Come.”

The bigger presence moved from the front door and strode towards the main room it seemed, and Akihito just obediently followed him like a good kid. Arriving at the doorframe, he saw Asami browsing through his wardrobe, only to take an elegant black, silver tied box. The blonde boy observed his man come walking slowly towards him as he held the box on his strong arms, handing it to him afterwards.

“What is this?”, the demon asked.

Asami ruffled through his perfect-gelled hair and left it messy, “It was originally for your female form, but I still want you to wear it in your male’s body.”, he smirked.

At that, Akihito’s mind travelled to another dimension; silently guessing what kind of perverted clothing filled the box that was currently in his hands. He looked towards the crimelord hesitantly and Asami only gave him a nod. He jerked his head towards the bathroom and Aki defiantly knew what the man meant.

With so much doubts in his mind, he still obeyed and made his way towards the expensive-looking tiled room.

Finally alone, he locked the door and leant his back against the white door. His heart still beat messily as he stared at the black thing he put on the sink. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, and so on, letting his heart to calm to just think rational this time. After a good 3 minutes and 27 seconds of his life, he finally dared himself to open said box.

Opening it slightly, a black fabric was revealed to his naked eye. It was obviously not a leather, which was good. When he had done the opening procedure, he nearly gasped at the clothes that was hidden in the box.

It was just a black gown. A beautiful, mesmerizing black gown.

He brought it to his level eye and felt the soft surface of said fabric. Aki inhaled it slowly and the smell of the man’s rich perfume was lingered there. The demon flapped the gown to see it’s full form and he immediately smiled. The gown was beautiful, even if it radiated such a sensual feeling.

_But no! Even though it’s beautiful, I am not tempted to wear that! I.. I am a man damn it!!_

 

 

Subsequently 10 minutes later.

_I really shouldn’t had worn this, I really shouldn’t had worn this, I really shouldn’t had worn this, I really shouldn’t had worn this, I really shouldn’t had worn this, I really shouldn’t had worn this._

Akihito chanted those words like a prayer as he saw himself standing in front of a full-body mirror. He didn’t look that bad in that gown, especially because his skin was pure white and it was collaborated with his shimmering blonde hair. The flushed face of his from earlier adrenaline still didn’t left his cheeks as he observed himself from head to toe.

The gown itself was sleeveless, with only what-looked-like thin straps hanging said gown, so he was kind of open on his neck. Looking at his neck area, he still wore that Victorian red laced bra that Asami gave her as his first gift. It was his favorite…when he’s still in his female form. At first, he was contemplating on whether was he gonna wear it beneath the gown to cover his chest or not. Because it’s weird, right? Seeing a guy wearing a cute bra is weird. But in this case, Akihito seemed to doesn’t mind about it at all. In fact, he gladly wore it back after putting it on the bathtub.

The image of the mirror made him frown a little bit. His hair was messy, despite the fabulous thing he wore. So, he tidied up his hair a little bit with the help of water and washed his face to freshen up his face. _Damn it.. What the— I just acted like some princess that wants to go to a ball!_

“What the fuck…”, he huffed frustratingly under his breath. What was he doing? No matter how hard he tried, Asami won’t look at him beautiful. It’s just weird damn it! The request itself was weird. Had Asami finally lost his mind? Why did he request him to wear this damn thing was a mystery upon himself.

After ‘whatever’-ing his thoughts, he pulled out from the mirror and latched his eyes on the white door. He sighed a few times before bringing his hand on the cold, metal doorknob. After the countless time he sighed, he twisted the doorknob to let the cool air of the air conditioner brushed off his skin; making it crawled under the cold breeze.

“Took you long enough.”, a deep baritone voice shook the hell out of him as he jolted towards the source; only to be met with a certain kind of man he knew.

Akihito didn’t know what happened to his eyes, but he certainly thought that Asami was cooler, more handsome, more and more in everything than before. The room was a little bit dim so the only help on lighting was the moon that hung over at the dark sky above them. The moon shone its light upon the man who just stood there with all of his power emerged from his very presence.

_Asami was still wearing his suit earlier alright.._

The golden eyed man then strode towards the boy that still froze in his spot since what-felt-like 5 seconds ago. When they were just an inch from each other, Asami brought a hand to caress the boy’s soft cheeks and rubbed the cheekbones, making the boy purred in the gentle act.

“Never thought that it would like _this_ good on you.”, he commented.

The skin under his touch suddenly turned into a lovelier color as it grew hotter as well. The crimelord could only chuckle seeing his boy’s nervous reaction. He wanted to eat Aki now.

“Sh—shut up! Why do you want me to where this anyway? It’s embarrassing! Even though this gown isn’t so bad either..”, Akihito ducked down his face to avoid Asami’s gaze.

His chin was lifted up immediately as it forced Aki to reply back the stare with the same amount of tension, “Because it’s you. I only want _you_ to wear this.”, at that, Asami pulled the boy into his warm and strong embrace; inhaling the intoxicating scent the demon could offer.

When he pulled back a little, he saw something red glowing beneath the gown he gave him, it turned out to be red straps. A familiar red straps of a bra he knew so, so well.

He smirked, “You’re still wearing the bra I gave you?”

Akihito jumped a little at such question, “E—eh…? Y-yes.. because my chest felt so open without it.. maybe it’s because I’ve gotten used on wearing that..”

“Perfect.”, was the only thing the older one muttered out before slowly leading both of them to the middle of the room. During the way, he put his forefinger and thumb on the zip at the back of the gown and with a torturing slow motion effect, he slid the zipper down it’s track.

The blonde demon found himself panicking at the gesture. _Is he trying to strip me?_

“Wa-wait wait! What are you trying to do?!”, the boy yelled, his shout was layered with so much panicky, Asami could sense that.

“I’m taking off your clothes of course.”, he continued to zip down the zipper until it reached the end of its journey. Then slowly, sliding down the black fabric to the boy’s ankles; revealing the red, seducing bra and a pink panty. _Pfft, the boy was still in his girl attire it seems._

Realizing that he was fully shown in the man’s naked eye, he immediately glared, “No.. No fair!”, Aki then began to peel off the tux out of that washboard-like body and slid it onto the floor, “Damn, how many piece of clothing do you wear everyday?!”

“Don't you want to find it out yourself?”, Asami smirked.

At that, Akihito's eyes glared harsher than before and Asami knew what's playing in the boy's mind. He accepted the challenge.

His slender hands unbottoned the buttons of the white dress shirt clumsily with much, much force as one button suddenly flew out of its track. The younger one yelped at the sudden jumping rounded thing from the shirt and turned into an extreme red at the show off of the proof that he was nervous and lowered his vision onto the ground. His hands kept trembling as he finished up on that task and ripped the shirt wide to his vision, discovering that delicious, sexy abs into his virgin eyes.

Asami could hear the boy swallowed down his own saliva and chuckled. Taking Aki's shivering wrists in his palms, he lunged forward to plump those sweet, enticing lips as it welcomed his tongue with so much ease.

Akihito wasn't ready from the sudden intrution of the tongue and that made him moan like no other before. The crimelord glued the smaller hands on his chest as to let it roamed freely on his body. This, was the introduction ritual, where they touched and felt each other's warmth intimately for the first time since they first met.

The blonde boy reflexely travelled that perfect, hard body with his hands, slowly remembering every spots that he craved. The golden eyed man also did the same, the difference was only at how he did it; with perfection of course. He was a pro in everything it seemed.

Asami grabbed that rounded ass in a crushing grip before slowly lifting Akihito up and sandwiched him with his own body and the wall. The kiss didn't finish yet even after the yakuza hastily pulled the boy's tight and encircled that beautiful leg around his waist; slowly grinding the Aki's angry bulge with his.

"Ah... Asa—", that sweet mouth produced such sinful sounds, making the other occupant grew mad in pleasure.

The older man broke the kiss and clumsily brought his teeth onto the demon's ear, nibbling it, "Are you trying to make me insane? Huh?", he grinned his cock harder than before.

"Nnh...!", Aki cried out. He really couldn't deny the burden that built in the pit of his stomach.

Akihito cupped the other's cheeks before latching their lips together with a new kind of passion. A low grunt was heard from that strong throat, making Akihito whimpered in that addictive kiss. He then snaked his hands to hug that strong, muscular neck of his old man because damn, he really liked doing it. The demon didn’t know why but he really felt the need to cling to Asami that moment, so he encircled both of his legs around the older one’s waist and Asami reflexely helped the boy by supporting him on his ass.

“Yah.. Asa-mi!!”, Akihito finally shot thick ropes of cum between them as Asami just continued to grind his aching member on his little one. He smirked in victory whilst locking his gaze on the boy’s. Akihito’s lustful face had said more than enough.

Asami then lifted him and swung him onto the bed softly without a sound. Lips still attaching together, the crimelord worked on the red, inviting bra by slowly pulling the strap down the boy’s shoulders. After a good 5 minutes of kissing, the older one flipped Aki easily and immediately stuck his hands onto the bra’s hooks to unhook it, which was a very simple work to do, but Asami just wanted to do it in a very slow pace, leaving Akihito greedy to go into the next step.

“Wha-what are you doing?”, Akihito whimpered out, still feeling a little bit breathless after their passionate kissing earlier.

“I’m unhooking your bra of course.”, Asami said amusingly.

“Just—ha.. let me—hah.. do it myself…”, the boy whined while bringing his hands to his back.

But Asami didn’t want any of that. He slapped that fragile hand away and bent low to whisper softly into the boy’s ear, “I’m the one who bought this for you, so I am the only who has the authority to take it off of you. You heard me?”, when those hooks were finally off, the crimelord opened the bra’s wings wide to roam his hands over those milky skin of the boy’s back which was very, very smooth to the touch.

Akihito moaned into the action. It was like receiving an erotic massage. Flipping the boy back on his back, Asami defiantly kissed that already-plumped lips again to distract the shivering mess below him.

The blonde was too immersed in that kiss he didn’t even realize that the crimelord was currently working on his leaking organ in his pelvis area. Giving it a slow, torturing stroke, the demon just arched his back in response. _What is this? I feel so full.._

“Ah.. Asami..”, the boy cried out in pleasure.

Asami pulled the panty carefully as to not disturb Aki’s quality moment until it reached his ankles. Now that Akihito was completely naked, he could freely travel around that delicious body of his.

Akihito knew this, and he immediately glared. There, the old man played this unfair again! With that thought hanging in the depth of his mind, he pulled himself up and unbuckled the man’s suit pants. Asami was of course confused by his boy’s behavior but he just let him be. Let’s see what this creature would do to please him.

To his surprise, Aki took his member out of its confine and stroked it, bent low, and licked it. He let out a low grunt before speaking, “How did you know something like this? You naughty boy.”

Akihito’s butt was up in the air, whilst he knelt in front of that aching organ before his mouth sexily. He looked at his old man for awhile, “I’ve seen my mother did this to my father. She said she wanted to pleasure the King.”

The yakuza snickered, “So, you want to pleasure ‘the King’?”, he was referring to another ‘King’, but Akihito seemed to catch it in the wrong way.

“Of course not! I want to pleasure you!”, at that, he deep throated that huge organ while closing his eyes.

“Ugh.. Akihito..”, Asami muttered out. This boy could amuse him, and amaze him at the same time.

That sinful mouth seemed to know how to work. After deep throat-ing it,  Akihito let his tongue moved and licked every part of the penis. Starting from the base, up to the hilt, doing it all over again until Asami’s gone mad. It even spared a moment to lick the tip, which was already letting out a little pre cum.

Realising that, he defiantly pulled Akihito hastily and constantly targetting his unguarded mouth that still gapped open from gagging his private organ earlier; half of him wanted to kiss him and the other half just wanted to make the boy forget that he almost succeed on making him cum because of some licks. That would be shameful for him. Damn, he's the leading man in bed, he should show some dominance, no?

"Asami...", Akihito moaned into the kiss as he snaked his hands onto the wide shoulders of his man; latching on it tightly whilst feeling the heat the kiss could offer.

"You are a bad, bad demon Aki, bad demon..", Asami mumbled out while pulling back from the boy's lips.

The demon was gasping at the loss but then his mouth felt full again by two digits of fingers being shoved deep into his mouth. The crimelord only saw the boy's expression and he was satisfied by his masterpiece.

Feeling that Aki was distracted, he moved downwards while planting light kisses everywhere; earning a few sweet shivers on that beautiful white skin. When he had arrived at the boy's navel, he re-positioned his sitting posture and readied a finger to begin their tour in that hole. In that pretty, pinky, quivering, inviting hole.

Asami licked his lips seducingly before probbing his index finger at his boy's entrance, "Oh? What do we have here?", he teased.

"Mmfh.. Nnh..", Akihito couldn't talk at the moment as the two fingers in his mouth just prevented him on doing so. But it didn't seem like he mind it so it's okay.

The mean yakuza didn't push his finger. He just kept touching. Sometimes he put a little bit more pressure in his index but seconds later he would always slowed down; making the boy grew insane the more he teased him.

Less than 5 minutes later, Aki found his hands clawing onto the man's arm, just like a kitten. When Asami lifted his gaze to meet the boy's, he smirked at the victory he just received just from looking at those stunning hazel orbs. Stunning hazel orbs that filled with nothing but lust.

The older one then bent low to kiss the blonde's cheek before slowly sliding his finger in.

"Mmfhh!", Aki's eyes widened at the sudden intruition as his hands clawed into that harsh flesh of his man's more.

Asami removed his hand that was in the boy's mouth, "What is it, Akihito? Do you want to say something?"

A trail of saliva still attached his finger with the demon's mouth. Akihito was still gasping for air before answering, "My che-ah.. Chest hurt.. My heart is... Ah.. Beating.. Nnh.. Too much--Nnhh..."

"Is this where it hurt?", the crimelord placed his big palm on top of the demon's left chest.

At that, the boy gripped said arm with his trembling hands and looked at the man in the eye, "Your touches... Ah.. Feel hot..."

Asami just widened his eyes before pushing his second finger into the boy's asshole, "What are you trying to do, hm? Are you trying to test my libido here?"

"Yah...!", the blonde demon couldn't hold it anymore as he came the second time of the day.

His boy was so, very sensitive. But that's why he liked him.

Akihito was still grasping for air and he threatened to fall asleep but a slap on his rounded butt woke him up to reality once again; lifting his eyelids in a second when the stinging pain was registered to the back of his brain.

“Don’t sleep on me yet, I still want you.”, Asami whispered soothingly into his shivering ear and chuckled afterwards.

The demon sure wanted so bad to be angry, to be mad, to be fury, to shout, to yell, to curse, but he somehow couldn’t. The way the man looked at him with so much heated lust and desires just weakened his rational thoughts and instinct. Instead, he gripped the bed sheet tighter in a death grip as he re-shaped himself to feel more of the man above him.

The two fingers in his twitching hole came back to life as he began shoving in deeper than before, and it didn’t take long until it did  that killing scissoring motion. Akihito could see stars by then, when those scissoring action just stretched his ring muscle wide. He brought his finger into his mouth and bit at it until it bled. Damn, this hurt as fuck.

“Your inside is very slick, Aki. I’m so looking forward to feel this tightening hole with my other ‘organ’.”, Asami said with dominance layering his baritone voice like a whipped cream on a cake.

He removed those fingers after realizing that it’s enough. Akihito felt a sigh of relief but soon his heart beat paced up again when the sight in front of him just churned his stomach upside down and literally made his throbbing member down there stood again; making him want to cum again.

The sight of a man – that could play with his feelings until that day – preparing himself just in front of his asshole, was very tempting. Within minutes, the demon could feel the head of the man’s cock that he licked earlier touched his tight muscle; probing in but never went too deep.

“Are you ready for me?”, the blonde saw it in the man’s eyes. Well, most were filled with nothing but animal lust, but a small corner of it was filled kindness; concern.

It looked like he wasn’t teasing him this time. It looked like he just purely asked him is he ready to accept him or not.

Akihito brought a hand towards the man’s cheek and stroked it softly before smiling brightly at him, “Yes.”

Asami chuckled, “You sounded like you just accepted my proposal.”

The demon couldn’t even have the chance to argue back when the man above him pushed said member deep into him; impaled him mercilessly until he could  feel the warmth of said organ spread out into his muscles.

“But don’t worry. I will propose to you.”

The younger one blinked confusingly at that. But he couldn’t concentrate after that because of the aggressive pounding he received down there. He moaned and whimpered; cried and begged. This man was the only one who could make him do all of that shameful actions without him regretting all of that. He actually enjoyed doing that to this man. This Asami Ryuichi.

“Ah! Ah! Asa—!”

“Listen, Akihito.”, Asami said through gritted teeth, “You are mine, and mine alone. I won’t let anyone touch you, and you won’t let them either. You are mine, even if we would be separated soon..”

“Asami…!! Nnnhhh..!!”, Aki cried out, but still listen to the man’s speech.

“And when I propose to you later, you have to say yes..”, at that, he fastened up his speed as he nibbled the boy’s ear, “Because you can’t escape me..”, he intertwined his fingers with his love’s ones, “..And I can’t escape you either!”

With that, both of them came with strangling cries and low grunts. Asami fell on top of his boy but rolled his body into one side afterwards, careful not to hurt the boy anymore by his weight. Both still panted and calmed their heartbeats.

To his surprise, Akihito climbed back to his body and came face to face with him. He let out a soft smile, “I love you.”

Asami widened his eyes but then smiled back with so much warmth hidden beneath it, “Yes. You are mine just like I’m yours, my cute demon.”

 

* * *

 

Still in the crimelord’s great penthouse, Asami, Akihito, Kou, Takato, Fei Long, Kirishima, and Suoh stood in the middle of the living room as they wanted to bid goodbye to the humes. Aki stood in front of his lover as he lifted his face to meet the man’s eyes. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes before the crimelord himself broke the torturing silence.

“So, it’s goodbye, huh?”

“There’s no goodbye, Asami.”

The blonde demon latched his hand onto the older one’s and brought it in front of their chests. “Just as you said, you are also mine. You can never run away from me. I will see you in  another world.”

The yakuza chuckled, “I look forward to it.”

At that, Fei Long started muttering another weird spell, and soon the demons started fading away. The warmth that held Asami’s hand vanishing away slowly as the boy became more and more transparent; out of his human sight.

But as those procedures went on, they never left each other’s eyes.

_Yes, they would always be together, even to the deepest layer of hell._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it finally ended:o never thought that it would be this fastxD but well, i had fun writing this and i hope u guys feel the same way too about reading it  
> im a little bit worried tho about the grammar in this chapter especially that.. you know.. hot scene(?)  
> im thinking about making an omake though.. which is still a blur to me:/  
> thanks for reading this and,
> 
> I do not own the Viewfinder Series.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first fantasy fanfic._. i need a lot of advice in this one. Comments are welcomed!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
